


Blessing or Curse [Edward Cullen]

by TwilightHunter102



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHunter102/pseuds/TwilightHunter102
Summary: ❝I've seen more in my life then you have in all your 107 years, I've fought literal demons, walked through hell and danced lightning across the skies.❞❝Keeping my world a secrete isn't a choice it's a necessity.❞If you have found a smile that is the sweetest one you've known, if you have heard within a voice, the echoes of your own. If you have felt a touch that stirs the longings of your heart and still can feel that closeness in the moment you're apart, if you are filled with wonder at the way two lives can blend. To weave a perfect pattern that is seamless, end to end. If you believe some things in life are simply meant to be. Then you have found your soul mate your hearts own destiny.❥ Pairings: Edward Cullen/Oc Leah Clearwater/Oc Angela Weber/OcTwilight Saga - Book 1





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoy.

"You help me find peace in the midst of my busy life. You make me feel relaxed as if I have never worked. You soothe my mind and take my fears away. You make realize each day, you alone" are my true love"  
~ Elizabeth Chang

♣♣

Face Claim

Cole Sprouse as Xander

Lucky Smith as Sebastian 

Audreyana Michelle as Iris

Emily Wickersham as Caroline

Lily Collins as Robin

❥ Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters except for the ones that aren't originally found the in Twilight Saga series. I don't own the plot either except the plot that isn't found in the Twilight series.

❥ Summary: Guardians are advanced supernatural beings that protect humans from demons and other supernatural beings. Iris, Sebastian, Robin, Caroline and Xander train in an Institute with others who also train to become Guardians. They are sent on a mission to watch the Cullen's - as they are one of the biggest and strongest Cold One vampire clans on earth - to ensure they aren't a threat. This is a story about them finding friendship and love while trying to keep their secrets.

The following five chapters are introductions of my characters and their powers, you can skip them if you would like. Won't make much of a difference to the story.

❥ Pairings: Edward Cullen/Oc Leah Clearwater/Oc Angela Weber/Oc

❥ Author: Shadow

I hope you enjoy.....

_____________________________

❥ A/N

Please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it. ❤


	2. Prologue - Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story from Sebastian's past that introduces his supernatural abilities. When Sebastian had little to no control of his growing telepathy powers.

Freshman Year

The first time it happened, Sebastian had woken up to Xander screaming, his mind a mess of mental horrors. Sebastian layed in bed and breathed, glancing to the wall beside his bed, to the room next door. Xander was shuddering under a thin sheet, oblivious to all but his inner demons.

"God Damnit." He ran his hands through his hair, eyes shut tight and opening again. Sebastian couldn't really blame Xander, not for this. It wasn't his fault that Sebastian couldn't control his powers.

"Shit." Sebastian shivered, not from cold but from his skin prickling like he was being watched. He knew that Dean Westbrook and the Professors knew that this was what he went through every night, he always found himself drawn into someone's dreams and nowadays that person was usually Xander. He had to take extra classes with the three other students with psychic abilities to try and control the times he used his powers.

"Go back to sleep." Sebastian told himself. He'd have to figure out how to stop from being drawn into someone else's mind before he drove himself insane.

Only when Xander's mind was calm and the images from dreams had disappeared, did Sebastian turn over and fall back to sleep.  
_____________________________

Sebastian woke from Xander's next night's nightmare to silence. He didn't know why exactly that was at first, this nightmare was as fu*ked up as the last. Demons attacking, Hellhounds howling, People dying.

Sebastian wanted to see as little of that as he could get away with. Still he'd almost prefer wet dreams or something sappy and romantic or kinky that he got from other students than waking up like this, panicked and full of cold sure fear.

He glanced around in the dark no shadows moved and nothing stirred but the breath coming heavily out of his chest. He still felt the weight of fear. Sebastian narrowed his eyes straining his ears to listen before a creeping fear came over him as he listened to the silence instead of Xander's heart beat.

"Breathe damn it." Sebastian hissed, hovering over Xander's unmoving body alarm washing cold over his skin. After the fright he had sprinted out of his room down the hall of the dormitories and skidded near Xanders bed.

Only because Sebastian was watching carefully did he see Xander's chest rise and fall. He took a shuddering breath sliding onto the side of Xander's bedroom wall and glancing around his room. Sebastian didn't want to imagine Xander dying in that kind of nightmare, helpless, confused and terrified. He took another breath, staring up at the ceiling as he felt guilt sting at him.

If Xander had lost himself in that nightmare, had died without waking – and Sebastian had left him behind to just wake himself up and get away. That...that was Sebastian's own fear, ever since he heard the first voice in his head when he was nine. That he'd have to hear someone die. That he couldn't save them because of his lack of power or weakness in understanding it.

Xander wasn't dead and that was enough, he didn't need to shake him awake to be sure. He could feel Xander's dream impressions, thoughts racing, and the flashes of images that crossed.

"Why can't you just dream of something normal?" Sebastian asked the sleeping Xander.

Crazy people talked to themselves. Crazy people talked to people who weren't awake like they were and tried to help voices screaming for help that no one else could hear. Sebastian had more in common with Xander than he thought after spending a week in his nightmares.

Xander's mental problems had not been night terrors or screaming - it had been feeling too much of the truth and conditioned self denial, caught between a cage of social control and fantastically unrealistic freedom. Even here Xander feared death and Sebastian couldn't blame him – Sebastian knew what his powers where and how to somewhat control them to a point but no one knew what Xander's power limit was. With Xander's magnetic manipulation he could move the earth itself.

Sebastian rolled his eyes feeling the tug of Xander's feelings like a whirlpool swirling cold confusion and fear. He thought of his family and friends. Caroline's face came into his thoughts one too many times.

Sebastian chuckled, knowing this was a secret between both Caroline and Xander and that he couldn't tell anyone until they realised themselves.

It was the third night and the third nightmare when Sebastian woke up half surprised when he didn't smell himself burning alive from the inside out. Unlike most other Guardians he was gifted with more than one power. Telepathy and Pyrokinesis.

He had stronger control over his Pyrokinesis then his Telepathy but his Pyrokinesis was connected to his emotional state. At this moment he had his and Xander's emotions swirling through his mind so he wouldn't be surprised if he woke up one night with his bed on fire considering it had happened once before.

He brought his hand to the front of his face to be sure it shook a little but it wasn't smoking or flaming red proving to Sebastian that he was okay.

Xander mind screamed and Sebastian scrambled out of bed rushing to Xander's room. Running in he found Xander still asleep. He was screaming in his dreams.

"Xander." Sebastian hissed bleakly, feeling helpless against Xander's anguish. He thrashed against the covers on his bed as if wrestling against an enemy. Sebastian knelt at the side of Xander's bed staring down at him and hearing Xander's cry out again within his mind where no one else could hear.

"Xander. Damn it. Wake up." Sebastian felt a flutter of fear that this time he wouldn't be able to wake him. It made him reckless; he reached out and shook Xander's shoulders.

Xander opened his eyes, and saw Sebastian staring down at him with pain.

"Thank you." Xander whispered with meaning. Sebastian exhaled turning away from Xander and towards his bedroom wall as tears rolled down his face. Placing his hands over his face to stop the sobs that escaped.

_____________________________

❥ A/N

Please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it. ❤


	3. Prologue - Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story from Alexander's past that introduces his supernatural abilities. During a demon break in at the institute.

Freshman Year

The shield that surrounded the institute had a giant hole in it. This was the first thing Xander noticed as he caught his first sight of the building, exhausted and parched. Iris was not any better, and it wasn't looking to good with the gloom of hundreds of monsters out after two teenagers.

The institute had been evacuated after a professor had caught sight of the first demon that came zooming into the front gardens. The seniors had been in charge of protecting the other students while the professors took care of the hundreds of monsters that were slowly creeping their way closer to the dorms. 

Iris and Xander had been mistakenly caught in crossfire while making their way back from their free period.

"We'll make it," he told Iris, unsure if he was trying to convince himself as well. "Just a little further."

Iris nodded, grimacing at the pain in her foot that never seemed to have gone away. They had had to fight off a couple demons after being noticed and one of them had sunk it's claws into Iris's foot while trying to grab her. If worse came to worst he would have to carry her to the main hall of the school where all the other students were. 

"The doors seem to be well guarded" Iris noticed.

Xander looked, and realised what she said was an understatement. Hundreds of monsters were surrounding the main doors, waiting to get in while inadvertently guarding it. It would be impossible to pass through without getting attacked.

"Let's try the other entrances." Iris suggested, wincing as she accidentally stood on her injured foot. "There might be less monsters there and we could just fight the ones hugging the door."

"If we open them and they follow us in we could be putting the others in danger."

The shield only has one whole, the demons can't get in from any other place but there." Iris said pointing towards the front doors.

Xander pursed his lips. He was hoping that there would be a way to sneak around without fighting but he knew that wouldn't be the case. He wasn't looking forward to it but what choice did they have.

"Let's go this way." he said helping Iris through a rocky path untouched by the wide semicircle that the monsters had made around the doors. He could only hope to come through with minimal fighting since they were both exhausted. Xander knew he was a good fighter but he was smart and also knew that he couldn't take more than three demons at a time. He needed Iris but she couldn't fight.

"I'll be fine. I've fought with worst injuries." Iris said, reading his expression. "You can trust me."

They were lucky that the monsters were busy growling at each other too battle hungry to notice. It wouldn't be a good thing if they were found sneaking around.

Eventually they made their way around the school grounds and were now facing the back of the school. The monsters there were easily slain as there weren't many, and none had the chance to escape to alert the others.

"Now" Xander said determinedly. "When we get closer we have to fight our way out of the crowd. Are you ready? Maybe we should rest first"

Iris quit testing her injured foot after he said that. "We don't have time to rest. I'm fine." She sighed gesturing towards the demons surrounding the back doors who had finally noticed them.

Xander felt his mouth tremble as he looked up at the demons making their way towards the two fourteen year olds. 

"We'll be fine" Iris muttered pulling out her katana that she carried with her everywhere. "We're fighters."

"Fighters who may die today." Xander said his voice small. Concentrating he wielded his power and in a second his body was engulfed in metal, just in time as the demons swarmed them.

The two tried to keep up with punches and stabs. There were so many monsters and they were vastly outnumbered, but they fought back to back moving like a single organism. A demon moved to grab Xander's throat when Iris's katana sliced into it's flesh.

"Ahh!" Iris yelled dodging a kick from another set of monsters, her katana was still wedged into the screeching demons flesh and wouldn't budge  
"Ahh!" Iris yelled dodging a kick from another set of monsters, her katana was still wedged into the screeching demons flesh and wouldn't budge. Iris's eyes flashed silver the way they did when she let her powers loose with no restraint and the demons foot coming towards her face was shocked with currents from the sky.

Outstretching his arm that was engulfed in impenetrable metal Xander shielded Iris from clawed hands before moving on to the next demon. 

Xander exhalled sweat trickling down his silver chin. He glanced at the ajar doors for the umpteenth time, they were close. Praying to everything he knew that they made it out alive he punched down another demon that was about to lunge at him and began pushing through hoping Iris was behind him. Brought by the mercy of the Creator they were finally there, stumbling due to the great onslaught of even more monsters from beyond.

"Iris!" Xander yelled out although he knew she most likely couldn't hear him because of the continuous growling and screeching.

"We got out." Iris said trembling ever so slightly, or maybe it was just Xander's shaking hand that was around her arm.

"Xander!" someone else shouted their voice filled with fear.

"Xander!" someone else shouted their voice filled with fear  
"Robin..." Xander wiped his face. Calming for a second before summoning enough strength. Running towards the voice in a non threatening manner. Robin stood holding two silver guns ready to attack before relaxing and pulling Xander and Iris in a hug.

"Okay. Okay, enough with the hugging we still have a group of monsters heading our way." Sebastian exclaimed pulling away from his hug with Xander and Iris with his two metallic chakrams gripped in separate hands tightly.

Any day other than this, they would have disagreed with him forcing him back into the hug but he was right, concentrating on the demons that still surrounded the institute was more important at the moment  
Any day other than this, they would have disagreed with him forcing him back into the hug but he was right, concentrating on the demons that still surrounded the institute was more important at the moment. They glanced to their right where they found Caroline approaching a worried look on her face and her Bow and Arrows at the ready.

They glanced to their right where they found Caroline approaching a worried look on her face and her Bow and Arrows at the ready  
_____________________________

❥ A/N

Please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it. ❤


	4. Prologue - Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story from Iris's past that introduces her supernatural abilities. Hours after her mothers funeral.

Freshman Year Holidays

Her heart was breaking and she felt like she was drowning in her grief. Her mother was one of the few people she could always depend on and trust. Today was the day she would bury her.

Elena Odessa was the one who taught her right from wrong - her mother would never hug her again. Iris would never again roll her eyes when her mother teased her about her being obsessive. She would never again hear her mother's laugh or her voice.

There was nothing we could do, the healers had said. She lived a heroic life and she died a heroic women. Her Father assured her. Iris barely heard him, her grief was insurmountable and deafening. Over 160 years had past since her mother's birth, Iris knew her mother lived a full eventful life and yet she still stood alone hugging herself and staring at the hole that had been prepared for her mother wishing she could have had more time with her. Her friends glanced at her anxiously from time to time but Iris ignored them.

You were born then died, then you got shoved in a box and thrown in the ground. Her mother deserved better.

That evening Iris's friends and family were gathered at her family home up in the mountains of Eden. One by one they said their goodbyes and left her. Finally only Sebastian, Robin, Caroline and Xander remained. They all sat in silence staring at the grey clouds that had striking lightning bolts hovering over them, knowing that they were caused by Iris. Her eyes glowed like a silver lake.

"I'm fine," Iris finally spoke. "I'll be fine. I just want to go to sleep." 

"You shouldn't be alone Iris." Sebastian said.

"Then stay but I'm going to bed." Iris shrugged and walked away.

They all looked at each other as another struck of lightning hit the Earth  
They all looked at each other as another struck of lightning hit the Earth.

"She hasn't cried at all today." Xander said worryingly.

"She will." Caroline replied. "You guys can go home, I'll stay. I can sleep on the couch. I don't want to leave her alone in case she wakes up in the middle of the night."

"We're not going anywhere." Robin said shaking her head at Caroline.

"There's no need for all of us to stay. Besides there's only one couch." Caroline replied shaking her head back.

"Then we'll just have to sleep on the floors. I'll go get the blankets." Sebastian said giving her a warm smile and heading for the stairs.

A small whisper of sound reached into Sebastian's consciousness and he awoke with a start.

"Guys?" he muttered wakeing the heap of bodies on the floor.

He sharpened his hearing and could hear Iris sobbing in her bedroom. He started to get up trying to maneuver his way past all the feet. With his friends following he sped to her bedroom crawling into her bed and holding her as she wept. Iris who had finally let herself cry looked like she would never stop.

Robin's heart ached for her. What must it be like to mourn a parent who loved you? There were no real words of comfort she could offer her, only meaningless platitudes.

She began to whimper and Caroline hurried to soothe her, wrapping her arms around her while Sebastian and Robin stroked her hair and Xander sat at the foot of her bed.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. Let it out." Caroline whispered.

"She's gone. I want her back, bring her back. Please bring her back." She pleaded to Xander, making Caroline jump as yet again a struck of thunder shook the house.

"You know I would. I would do so in a heartbeat, with no hesitation if I could." Xander said softly recognising the simple truth.

"Please. It hurts, it hurts so much. Bring her back - I can't."

"I know. But I promise you'll get through this." Robin whispered as tears slid down her cheeks watching her friend in pain.

The rest of the night was spent with Iris's friends trying to comfort her. Finally when the lights in the house blew out her friends knew she was asleep.

Iris slowly opened her eyes as the morning dawned. For a moment, she forgot. For a moment she only felt loved and safe wrapped in Sebastian and Caroline's arms, with Robin's head rested on her lap and Xander's hands over her feet.

But too soon she remembered. Her mother was dead.

_____________________________

❥ A/N

Please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it. ❤


	5. Prologue - Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story from Robins past that introduces her supernatural abilities. Robin coming out to her parents.

Sophomore Year 

Robin stayed seated at the table, her heart started pumping at twice the rate it should have and she started feeling nauseous, despite the fact that she had ate a little at dinner. Her sister had since left, Aya running off to 'Eden' the first chance she got.

Robin looked up at her parents and gulped. She had felt like the odd one out in her family for as long as she could remember even more so when she turned down the position as Queen to live her life as a fighter. Aya often teased her about it calling her an idiot for choosing the life of a danger magnet over a life as a supreme. Her mother and her weren't really what you would call a mother daughter duo but then again neither were her and her father.

Her hands were resting on her lap as she watched her parents both sitting on opposite ends of the room occupied with their own things to even notice her. They both worked so hard to keep their kingdom alive which made Robin feel guiltier about the fact that she was the hole in the family. She coughed awkwardly.

Both adults looked up. It was painfully obvious that their daughter wanted to talk to them about something. Robin paled and a dark pit of uncertainty rested in her stomach, she considered cheating her powers and reversing time to when she didn't decide to have this talk with the most close minded people in the universe.

There were a few minutes of silence when no one said anything. Her father was glancing back and forth between his daughter and his work, contemplating between continuing or waiting for his eldest daughter to finally speak. The tick tocks of the clock seemed more piercing and deafening than ever. Robin finally decided to tell them and get the conversation over with.

"Mother.... Father.... I have something I would like to tell you." She began, breathing in every ounce of bravery she had, this shouldn't be so hard, she fought actual demons for a living, she could turn back time with a blink of an eye, talking to her parents should be the easiest thing she would ever have to do in all her life. Wiping her brows and combing a hand through her hair she took another breath. She even imagined her parents reactions, she knew they wouldn't try and kill her, but she couldn't exactly envision them being overjoyed that their oldest daughter would stand out more than they had originally thought.

"I'm a Homosexual....."

Caroline was sprawled out on a plush leather couch, wearing dark red pajamas. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with small strands sticking out like she had just rolled out of bed. Caroline sat up abruptly when she noticed Robin in the doorway.

"Robin, I thought you were coming tomorrow." Caroline stated cheerfully a smile lighting her face.

Robin didn't move from the doorway, feeling the heavy emotions of everything that happened overwhelm her. She could still hear her father's voice in her head, asking him why she wanted to disgrace their family, asking what made her gay, telling her it was wrong.

Caroline immediately noticed something was wrong when Robin didn't enter the house. Clearing the space Caroline asked.

"What happened? You're freezing!"

Pulling Robin inside and wrapping her with her slender arms as Robin burst out in tears. Her teeth were practically chattering as tears ran down her cheeks.

Robin stared into the flames of the fire shivering and trying to sort out her emotions. Part of her wanted to throw herself off a building but another part wanted to tell her parents to 'fuck off' and that this wasn't a choice. Caroline just sat there, saying nothing but watching her with a smile. This is why Robin came to Caroline first, she never looked at her with pity or told her what she thought Robin would want to hear. When it came to emotions Caroline kept everything she said real and truthful no matter who you were.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?'

Robin continued staring into the flames and answered without looking up, "I told my parents." She said knowing Caroline would know what she was talking about.

"I'm assuming it didn't go quite as well as you'd hoped?" Caroline whispered her voice laced with concern.

"No, It went exactly as I expected it to go. I just wasn't being realistic. I knew how they were like and yet I still hoped-." Robin's voice cracked and she slumped her shoulders as exhaustion caught up with her.

"They're never going to come around. You and I both know that. It's a good thing you have Sebastian, Iris, Xander and I to help you get through this. Because unlike your so called parents, we love you more knowing you're, your true self."


	6. Prologue - Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story from Carolines past that introduces his supernatural abilities. Realising that your friend might not just be a friend to you.

Sophomore Year

Some days, Caroline could wake up refreshed and ready to face a new day. Most days, she would wake up feeling slightly moody but, she was still able to hang in there.

Other days, she'd wake and would rather die than get up.

This was one of those days. Her hip was buzzing. That didn't seem right.

Caroline's left eye fought her, but she got it open. The right was far more stubborn. Didn't matter, because all she could see through her cloud of hair was darkness, which she figured wasn't much to look at anyway. The only reason she could see her hair in the first place was the moonlight illuminating the room through the open window. She gave up and closed her eye.

Her hip buzzed again. Gah.

She groped her butt a bit, and then snatched up the offending, vibrating cell phone. Without bothering to check the caller ID, she croaked "Hello?

"Hey, Care, where are you?"

"Um."

And right then, for the life of her, she couldn't remember anything that happened the night before. But soon, as her senses began booting up, she knew without a doubt that she was lying down on a couch in Xander's dorm. The firm, yet soft cushion supporting her body was as familiar as sunshine on...well, sunny days, as it should be for all the nights she'd slept on it in the past.

Caroline sat upright, and immediately regretted the hasty movement. Her head began to throb and the blanket that had been covering her fell to the floor. The cold air swathed around her and she shivered, before quickly reaching down to retrieve and re- wrap herself in the warm cotton.

"I'm at Xander's." she yawned. "Something up?"

"Ah, Xander's, is it? Hmmm."

Immediately, Caroline felt defensive. "Yes, at Xander's. A Shōjō demon attacked yesterday and I had to get so wasted so I crashed on a friends couch instead of walking through the whole institute. There's nothing wrong with that!"

Sebastian laughed a wicked laugh through the phone. "I just said hmmm. No need to scratch my eyes out. But anyway, Robin and I are leaving for 'Eden' in a few hours. So if you need us you won't be able to reach us. So don't need us. Pass that message to Iris and Xander, please they won't answer their phones."

Caroline was nonplussed. "Maybe it's because it's..." she stole a peek at her cell phone's screen and the blindingly bright display glared 4:53 at her. "... 4:53 in morning"

While waiting for her friend's answer, she spent a few more moments orienting herself, before getting up. Slowly, still draped in the blanket, she navigated her way to Xander's room in the darkness, feeling her way by sliding her left palm against the walls, while accidentally sending random knick-knacks crashing to the floor.

"If it's so early. Why did you pick up." Caroline felt her forehead wrinkle before she groaned. and with a quick 'Call you back', she hung up the phone and placed it on a table (or a shelf, she wasn't too sure which, and she didn't care enough right then to think over it).

Without dithering about, she entered Xander's room.

The first sight that caught her eyes was that of the comatose figure on the bed and a twinge of righteous indignation burst through her

The first sight that caught her eyes was that of the comatose figure on the bed and a twinge of righteous indignation burst through her.

How could he let her take the couch, and he the bed? He was the one always talking about that gentleman 'sh*t'.

And then she came closer and realized that Xander didn't look comfortable at all. In fact, he looked downright uncomfortable. And blanket-less.

He was lying on his left, facing the door. His arms were sort of crisscrossed over his chest and his legs were bent close to his body, in some variant of a fetal position. Even in her slight hung-over and glued-shut-eyes state, she could make out the goosebumps on his skin and the shiver he made every now and then, and this was coming from someone who spent almost all his time sweating from training. A mixture of guilt and unexpected delight hit her.

Caroline tip-toed even closer to the bed, so close she could count his eyelashes. Sharp moonlight sprayed across his bed, as bright as the sun, illuminating his profile. Closing her eyes she formed a shield around the room so that warmth could form. She had gotten so used to using her powers that she had begun using it at the most unusual times.

The moonbeam cast shadows on his face, somehow making his features more prominent and chiseled. Even sideways, his face looked perfectly symmetrical. She looked at his hair, the slight shimmering his black hair produced wasn't present in the dar, yet it still looked so soft and pretty.

And his eyelashes. So thick and inky, the ends pointed like a devil spear. They looked a bit like her eyelashes after some serious mascara-ing. Then she focused on his lips. And went on staring. He was breathtaking.

It's okay to find Xander attractive, she worriedly reminded herself. After all, she would be blind not to. Plus, she wasn't really attracted attracted to him. Well, she was, but in a strictly platonic kind of attraction. But wait, that wasn't right either. What she meant was first and foremost as a friend.

But that did not explain why her thumb was stroking his brow now, screwed up with anxious sleep as it was. It was a stupid impulse, and she was clumsy enough about it to wake Xander up instantly.

Sparkling green eyes blinked rapidly and stared.

"There was a...um, ladybird on your forehead." she stuttered, and then picked up the imaginary bug off Xander's forehead and flicked it to the floor. "There."

Xander's bright blue eyes never left her's, never followed her hand's movement. Caroline's heart thumped a fast uneasy fluttering tempo.

"A real gentleman would've given the lady the bed, and settled for the couch himself." she snarked immaturely after a while, at the lack of anything else to say and to break the nervous silence.

"Well, no matter how much I try, nobody's ever called me a gentleman before. And I'm sure as hell not calling you a lady." Xander retorted playfully, his voice still husky from sleep.

Caroline gave him a baleful look. Silence reigned again.

"And how are you feeling, by the way? I mean, hangover much." he asked after a big yawn.

"It could've been a lot worse. At least we killed the demon before it got too far." she assured, before pausing and staring at him intently before her eyelids began to droop.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go and catch more Z's." She yawned a big enormous yawn that would have embarrassed her greatly if she wasn't so sapped.

Xander scrutinised her as she began swaying on her feet, in serious danger of falling asleep standing up. Without a word. he scooted his body back slightly, leaving a miniscule area of space in front of him on the tiny bed. He patted that space, beckoning her without words to scoot on.

Caroline blinked at him. "What?"

"Come on, get on. You're dead on your feet." Caroline briefly considered saying no, but her body betrayed her and soon she found herself lying on the bed, with her back to Xander's front. She felt a contrary mix of comfort and alarm. It wasn't like they had never slept in the same bed before. It was just that it had been so long, it felt like they were pretty different people back then.

She was just beginning to settle into sleep when she felt Xander's right arm reaching out and covering her body. Her eyes shot wide open. She tried her best to keep her body as still as possible, even going so far as to hold her breath, and waited to see what Xander would attempt next.

To her disappointment (scratch that, it was her relief!), Xander was just reaching over to tuck the blanket covering her around the both of them.

Right, she told herself, and there was even a thread of disappointment colouring her inner voice. It wasn't disappointment. she'd known all along that there was no way Xander had any sort of feelings for her anyway.

And she only found herself at rest later, after snuggling in the warm cocoon made from heat permeating from her and her friend's bodies.


	7. End of Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last days of the School year at the Institute.

Iris was digging through her almost bare closet for something to wear besides black and grey training gear  
Iris was digging through her almost bare closet for something to wear besides black and grey training gear. This was the first event all year that didn't involve strategizing or training. A loud frantic knocking came again, and it obviously wasn't Robin or Caroline - they'd have barged in by now.

Moving warily over to the door, she opened it to find Sebastian standing there. He was looking kind of flustered, and was slightly red in the face. "Can..." he hesitated. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She moved aside for him, and he perched himself on her bed. There was an awkward silence before Iris spoke up. "What are you doing here?" She asked as casually as she could, moving back to fiddle through her closet again.

"Hiding from Caroline." He answered. "She wants to get me in some kind of designer clothing. Gucizi or something."

"Gucci?" Iris asked, amused that she wasn't the only one having clothing trouble.

"That's it! I really don't understand her obsession with the mortal realm."

They fell into an awkward silence again. Sebastian was fiddling with a loose string on his shirt. He looked up clearing his throat. "So....why are you hiding out in your room." He asked.

Iris turned back towards him. Was she really that transparent? "Who says I'm hiding?" She asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "Usually you spend every minute you can with other people. I never thought of you as the introvert type." He leaned back. "Am I right?"

"Yes!" Iris threw up her hands . "I completely overestimated my fashion choices. I was sure I had something other then clothes to kill demons with in here, but apparently I don't. I have nothing to wear."

"Same, here."

"You overestimated your fashion choices?"

Sebastian shot her a look. "No! I left finding something to wear to the last minute and now I can't find anything to wear. 98% of my wardrobe is full with black training clothes. The other 2% are sweatpants and pajamas. " He fell back onto her bed, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I know what you mean." She continued plucking out the black belt she used to carry her katana in when going on missions and showed it to Sebastian. Iris may be a badass katana wielding Assassin, but clothes definitely weren't her strong sense. "Would this look okay?" She asked nudging her head toward a pair of black jeans and a white tank top that she had borrowed from Robin.

Sebastian studied it for a moment. "Yeah. A sequined headband would definitely tie it together, though." A horrified look passed his face. "....God!"

Iris laughed quietly. "I think you've been hanging out with Caroline and Robin too much. Their taste is rubbing off on you. I mean, sequined? Wouldn't of guessed you knew what that meant."

He blushed, looking away from her. Then he looked up, definitely seeming brighter. "Hey. How about we help each other." He said, gesturing for Iris to come over. She flopped down next to him on the bed. "Got it?" He asked, after about a minute of explaining it to her. She gave him a 'thumbs up' and headed out of the room.

About ten minutes later Sebastian and Iris both arrived back in her room each carrying each other's clothes. Caroline had laughed when Iris said she'd be able to get Sebastian into a reasonable outfit if she lent her the keys to the costume room in the Institute music department, but had given them to her anyway. Caroline had been a little less enthusiastic about Sebastian picking Iris's clothes, but Sebastian managed to get her to agree without much violence.

Iris went into the bathroom to change, and Sebastian attempted to pull on the complicated mass of material. "Are you going to be okay with getting that on?" Iris had asked. "Yes," He'd answered. In the end, when Iris had finished changing, she had to help Sebastian. He'd managed to get himself stuck somehow. Then he decided he should help Iris with her makeup....

Caroline and Xander impatiently knocked on the door thirty minutes later. There was no answer, only noise from the other side.

"Ow, Sebastian, stop right now!"

"Iris, come on, I can fix it...Just, hold still?"

"No. You're making it worse!"

Xander merely cocked his head to the side in curiosity while Caroline practically knocked the door down. Xander was standing over Iris with the eyeliner in his hand and she had a hand over her eye. Tears were leaking out of the other which caused the makeup torun. He had poked her in the eye.

Sebastian turned and spotted Caroline who was staring at him, grinning. He dived for the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Iris jumped out of her chair, knocking it over and pointed violently towards the door. "Out!" She yelled. "Out, out out!" Xander and Caroline both took that as their cue to leave, hurrying out the door.

An hour later, Sebastian found Iris lounging on the couch in her pajamas with a bowl of popcorn. The others had left for the party, and Sebastian had said he wasn't in the mood to go, besides it wasn't like it was their last 'End of the School Year' party they still had their junior and senior year left.

"Can I join you?" He asked from the doorway. She looked up for a moment, eyeing his non-party attire, before nodding and moving to make room for him. They sat in silence for a moment before Sebastian asked, "So I guess you're not going to let me do your makeup again, right?"

And she hit him with a pillow.


	8. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians are given a mission that disrupts the time they are meant to spend relaxing from seven months of intense training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHF = Supernatural History and Facts.  
> 

The busy school year was slowly coming to an end with students packing their belongings from their dorms and teachers holding their last classes.

Class was supposed to start at 8:00 am sharp, however it was already ten minutes past and Professor Emmons had not arrived. Caroline looked incredibly bored. She was staring at her fingernails, biting them every now and then and letting out an annoyed huff. Her unblinking eyes then scanned the rest of the classroom, looking at all her other classmates. This was one of the few classes that she didn't have with her friends.

Suddenly the door busted open with a small figure rushing into the room. It was none other than Professor Emmons. Her hair was a mess and she was trying to balance a stack of papers she was carrying with some falling behind her on the floor.

"I'm so sorry class!" Professor Emmons apologised. "I overslept. I'm terribly sorry!" she continued as Caroline prepared for the lesson praying that time sped by fast.

_____________________________

"Robin". Iris hissed, nudging her friends elbow as she began to lightly snore in class. It didn't do much. Instead she sniffled and inched out of her way, but it didn't stop her snoring.

Oh God. Professor Surrey was holding the fourth lecture this year of the Realm of Eden's history. Normally Iris wouldn't mind rehashing her notes, but she was getting tired of learning the same thing continuously and with 2 days till the end of the school year she couldn't blame Robin for sleeping. Looking around the class most people were whispering to each other, reading through their notes or staring at the clock on the wall tick away. Professor Surrey continued with his teachings ignoring the students that weren't paying attention, mostly because the school year would end in a few days and he didn't have the energy to give out anymore detentions. He was tired of having to deal with teenagers, supernatural or not.

"At the beginning of time, the Creator created a Magical world that would become a safe heaven for those who had the gift to manipulate supernatural abilities. She had the gift of prophecy and knew that there would be times when Darkness engulfed and the hidden world would be faced with its biggest threat. Mortals. Only a selected army of outstanding and powerful individuals would be able to bring the world out of chaos each time. Harmony and Stability would be built with their blood, sweat and tears. It was a noble yet terrible task for any individual to take upon their shoulders. The Creators heart ached as she watched the trials these chosen ones had to face alone as they gave their all. Out of compassion, she gave these souls each a precious and powerful gift. With those gifts they wielded the fate of our future leading themselves through the dark ages and creating a New World 'The Realm of Eden' departed from the mortals where they could live in peace, protecting both the Worlds when needed. Till this day we all carry out the chosen ones greatest assignment protecting all the Realms of our universe." The Professor spoke glancing at the clock once or twice before finally clapping his hands loud enough to catch everyone's attention including the disorientated Robin whose snoring finally stopped.

"That is it for today my children. Fortunately this was our last SHF class for the year which has been very enjoyable might I add. Always looking forward to what intellect and comments you children like to add into the history of our people. Have a safe holiday. I hope to see some of you in my class next year." He finished as the bell rang watching all his students exit his classroom he let out a sigh of relief closing the door behind the last student before smiling to himself.

_____________________________

This was the third meeting Xander had been summoned to in the last month. There had been a lot of talk about more supernatural beings living in the Mortal Realm that were threatening the exposure of all. Not many supernatural species knew about Eden and the Circle wanted it that way. The more people knew the more likely there was of them being exposed. Which would be a catastrophe because most species were very cocky with the power given to them and would want to start a war with Eden if they had the knowledge of it.

Rushing through the halls of the Institute Xander was drawn back from his thoughts by the fourth hour bell ringing with crowds of students now in his way Xander was held to a stop. Scanning through the horde of people with his eyes he spotted Iris, Robin and Sebastian gliding out of their classes.

"Robin!' He called earning both hers and Iris' attention. Walking towards Xander Iris waved at Sebastian gaining his attention as well.

"Hey. We thought we would have a last minute training session before the day ends-." Iris began as Xander cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Change of plans. We have another meeting with the Circle in 15 minutes." Xander explained as Robin rolled her eyes.

"Another one. What is going on with them." She complained.

"There's talk. Well more like thoughts about Eden being exposed because of reckless behaviour of supernatural beings living in the Mortal Realm." Sebastian explained.

"Someone needs to find Caroline." Iris responded stopping the other three from continuing with their way.

"I'll go. I'll be able to find her quicker. We'll meet you guys on the 7th floor." Sebastian volunteered walking away following Caroline's thoughts as he went while the other three continued on towards the nearest elevator.

_____________________________

"You would like us to send our 'Holiday' stalking a vampire species because of their bad behaviour." Caroline asked raising her eyebrow at one of the Circle members who stared back with emotionless faces. Caroline was subtle but she was calling them in her own way 'idiots'.

"When you claim it in that manner it sounds ridiculous." A member responded. The three stood in the middle of their office in their robes that masked their faces.

"No it sounds ridiculous when say it at all." Caroline continued. Xander stepped forward and gently pulled her back towards the group. Xander knew that she knew how to control her emotions but he also knew her breaking point.

"You may not see it child but their acts could destroy us all. They believe that they are inconspicuous to the Mortal eye but we know better."

"What do you expect us to do. Watch them for the next five months and tell you what they do all day." Iris asked as Sebastian nodded in curious agreement.

"We expect you to ensure that nothing they do results in our exposure. Trust us when we say that all five of you will benefit from this task."

"Benefit in what way. You're asking us to spend the next five months that were supposed to be spent separated from the supernatural eye from the world that we've protected for the past 6 years." Xander exclaimed watching as the Circle members leaned forward towards us. They were stood on a small platform a step higher than the floor the five stood on. Their robes fell further on their faces making it seem that what was under their hoods was darkness.

"Exactly Alexander. You will be protecting the supernatural world. Which includes the family you have made on the grounds of this Institute. This task is not up for debate. The five of you will be leaving before the school year ends." They responded.

"Where exactly will we be spending the next five months." Robin questioned. The could all tell that she was pissed. While Caroline knew how to control her emotions the best in the group. Robin was the complete opposite, she was like a ticking timebomb.

"This vampire species is led by their oldest and largest coven located in Volterra Italy. We have already sent a Senior cluster up their to observe them."

"Then what do you need us for." Sebastian asked.

"The Volterra located clan are one of the many covens of this vampire species in the Mortal Realm. You five will be sent to Forks Washington where the Olympic Coven is located. Be aware that this Vampire species know nothing about our world, we would appreciate it if it stayed that way." They explained.

"Why not send another Senior cluster. I mean are qualified for a mission of this sort. But why take a chance with a Sophomore cluster when you could be sure that the mission would be complete with a Senior cluster who have complete their training years." Caroline asked leaning into Xander who had his arm around her waist. She hated saying this because she thought of Caroline as her closest friend having her known her the longest but she and Xander seemed to have the closest relationship in the group. So close that sometimes she thought of them as a couple rather than friends.

"We apologise but this situation isn't up for a debate. As we assured this mission will benefit all of you." they replied simultaneously. Iris felt that that was the strangest thing about the circle, besides them never showing their faces. The three always talked as one, not one has ever spoken singularly. Not that she knew of.

"I advise you to begin packing for your trip tonight. A portal will be open for you to leave tomorrow at dawn. You are dismissed."


	9. Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians arrive at Forks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praetor Lupus is a term from The Mortal Instrument Series written by Cassandra Clare. All rights reserved to her.

Iris sighed impatiently and tapped her foot, resisting the urge to shove her way out of the damn plane. She rubbed her temples in agitation, her fingers clenching her carry on bag as her eyebrow twitched. If she felt one more hot breath down her neck. She wasn't sure if she could restrain herself from ripping out throats. Iris nearly cried out in relief when she was able to exit the plane. She didn't understand why they had to take a portal to the Mortal Realm then take a plane filled with humans to Washington, when they could've just travelled straight to Washington through the Portal.

_____________________________

"Okay. Who's idea was it to let Robin drive." Sebastian asked clutching onto the bar of the door as Robin sped through the streets of Washington towards the Welcome to Forks sign.

"What is that supposed to mean." Robin replied glancing back at Sebastian.

"It means that the last time you drove we crashed into a tree."

"That was an accident, besides the roads in Eden are different to the roads on Earth." Robin continued.

"It's definitely not the roads were worried about Robin." Xander added.

"They go to High School." Caroline muttered looking up from her ipad. It held all the information they needed for the next five months.

"What." We all asked simultaneously.

"The Vampires. They go to High School.' She answered looking up and staring at all our confused faces. 'If they go High School we also need to go to High School. Someone one would of already enrolled us into the school. We're going to have to attend tomorrow."

"So. We need to spend our Break from school going to school.'Robin questioned rolling her eyes and taking a sharp turn making us all tumble in our seats. 'Talk about Irony."

 

_____________________________

Iris stood on the grounds of her new home for the next five months and she felt like a stranger. Taking a breath she spun slowly taking in all the windows the hardwood floors and the walls before walking up the stairs two at a time with her bags in her hands. The house hand been given to them as a 'sorry for making you spend your holidays in a plain town' gift from the Circle. It felt like she was walking through a castle, with the amount of bedrooms the house had, even though there were only five of them. She passed Caroline and Xander who were unpacking in their separate bedrooms that were next door to each other. Robin had chosen the bedroom that was secluded in the attic and Sebastian had chosen the bedroom closest to the stairs. Iris sighed as she reached the end of the upstairs hallway, before deciding to chose the last bedroom.

It took her less than an hour to unpack all her clothes into their respective drawings. Her closet was still as empty as it when she stepped into the room, she didn't own the largest selection of clothes. She wasn't to be blamed for that though, because with the short notice of the mission she wasn't given the chance to go back her actual home to pack clothes. This meant that she had to pack the clothes she had at the institute which were all mainly meant for training.

Glancing out her window she saw that the sun was still up, peering over the horizon. Looking at her phone she knew that it was 4:45 in the afternoon. Getting used to the light sky would be difficult. Back at the institute enchantments were installed so that it would be dark during more hours of day because most classes depended on darkness such as the Senior 'Astronomy' class and the Junior 'Mythical Creatures' class who needed the darkness because the creatures they studied commonly came out during the dark.

Instead of joining her friends who she could hear in the kitchen trying to figure out what to eat she decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow she would have to face going to school with humans for the first time since she was eight and didn't know about her powers or the supernatural world in general. Not bothering with changing out of her jeans Iris crawled into bed and laid there. She wondered if she should call her Dad and Brother and tell them about the mission, but she knew the school would have already informed all their parents.

At this moment she knew that her Dad was somewhere in Brazil investigating a rogue warlock coven that were causing problems. The humans and their superstitions assumed that the deaths were caused by fabled creatures because of the descriptions the humans that survived the attacks gave them but her Father knew better. Her brother was training to become a Praetorian, a member of the Praetor Lupus. He wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves with the wolf gene given to him by her Father, out of pure luck the gene wasn't passed onto her but instead her mother's gene were. She was a Guardian and Iris was training to become one as well. It felt like her destiny helping others 'I guess it ran in the family' but that didn't mean she wanted to spend the only time she had away from training with the oblivious people who she was meant to protect. Then again watching the Cold Ones was in someway protecting the humans because if they really were dangerous then they could get rid of them before they hurt anyone while simultaneously keeping their world hidden.

Iris hadn't seen either of them in almost a year. After her Mother died they all sort of separated and dove into their work. Iris knew that this was definitely not what her Mother would want to happen to her family. They were all so close once but they needed to grieve and if that meant separately then so be it. Trying to shut out her thoughts of her Mother Iris shut her eyes. Every time she thought about her Mum she would burst out crying but now she only felt a small tug of pain on her chest. She was afraid that meant she was forgetting about her. Letting that wonder in her mind she drifted into a silent sleep hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as she anticipated.  
_____________________________

Iris

I sighed as the door swung shut behind me. The plain, white walls of my first class looked uninviting to say the least. The teacher was sitting by his computer, letting everyone know using the projector that showed everything on the computer that he was playing online chess.

People were chatting at their desks while stealing glances at me. That came with the position of the new kid, I hadn't had this many eyes on me since I was the new kid when I was six. I walked over to the back of the classroom and sat in one of the last two empty seats.

I looked up watching as an inhumanly male walked into the classroom towards me. I held my breath as I realised he was going to sit in the seat next to me. He sat down quietly next to me and store forward. I couldn't help but stare, I wanted to see his eyes. It was very rare that the Cold One's species of vampires had the enough restraint to only drink from animals it fascinated me. How could he not notice me staring at him but then again did I want him to. Where we supposed to befriend or not acknowledge them at all for the next five months. Instead of teaching a lesson the teacher gave us the time to study or catch up on any other subjects, I sat there for a about ten minutes contemplating whether to say something to the vampire.

"Hello..." I muttered finally breaking our silence. His head quickly shot up his eyes looking into mine. Now I understood why all the humans wanted him, he was basically built to attract his prey which kind of disturbed me. Wondering how many humans had died falling into the trap of attraction.

"I'm sorry, I just... didn't want to spend an hour sitting in silence. I'm Iris." I continued watching as he looked me up and down before giving me a small nod.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He replied almost shy like. He definitely didn't seem like the shy type, he probably wasn't used to talking to 'humans'. "You and your friends are new to Forks." He stated his eyes darting back towards the desk.

"I know." I replied lying. "Our parents moved us up here after an accident happened up in New York."

"All five of you, that must have been one big accident." He questioned waiting for any glimpse of a lie.

"Not one I would like to talk about." I responded keeping my straight face then fixing him with a confused face which made him lower his eyebrow.

"So are you enjoying the cold weather?" He asked as I gave him a surprised look which he didn't catch because his eyes were still fixed on the desk, it felt like he didn't want to look into his eyes, like I would know all his secrets if I did.

"I has nothing to do with your friends." He explained sensing my surprise.

"I don't mind the weather. It's been awhile since I've been in such a cold place. It be a while before I'm used to it." I replied. He didn't seem like he really cared about my response. It felt like he had asked these questions a million times over. I completely understood, if I were him and thought I was thought I was human, I wouldn't want to have a conversation either. Instead of forcing him to continue talking to me, I pulled out a book and decided to sit in silence for the rest of the period. Throughout the hour I snuck glances at him and could she him inching away from me with his hand clenched over his mouth and nose in what he thought was a discrete manner. I knew what that meant immediately and I could already feel my magic roaring through me begging me to release it to protect myself from this dangerous situation. Biting down on my tongue I mimicked him and inched away as well forcing my powers to submit. Turning to him directly I glared which caught his attention as he turned to me with his own glare. It was new, I had been near vampires before but had never had to force my magic down before. Edward Cullen had become my own personal hell.

_____________________________

Class ended and Edward and I shot up from our seats and raced towards the door. Pushing towards my inhuman speed a little I made it to the door first. Turning back as I walked out of the classroom, I could see him standing there staring at me with a surprised and confused expression. Instead of acknowledging him I turned back around and collided into a person. Bracing myself for the fall that never came I opened my eyes and saw Xander, his arms were around my waist, stopping me from hitting the ground. Other students stared at us while walking to their classes sending whispers to each other. Standing up on my own I looked at Xander with confusion. I didn't know why I was surprised we had all been able to feel it when someone else in our group was hurt or in some sort of pain, it came with being in a cluster.

"Whats wrong." He asked. His eyes were filled with concern as he looked around the hallways looking for any sign of trouble. His hands were firm on my shoulders.

"Not here." I replied glancing back to see if Edward was still there but the classroom was empty. Shrugging Xander's hands off of my shoulders I dragged him through the school before we found Caroline and Sebastian. I began dragging them too, towards the doors of the school. We stood outside.

"Whats wrong." Sebastian asked glancing from me to Xander.

"Wait. Shouldn't we find Robin." Caroline wondered. She had already set a shield around us as a protection mechanic against the vampire's inhuman hearing capability. My eyes widened, going to step forward a hand stuck out pulling me back towards the group.

"She's already in class." Sebastian responded letting my wrist go while I nodded.

"Something happened. My magic almost went out of control in there." I finally said.

"What were you doing." Xander asked folding his arms as a gush of wind flew past us.

"That's what's confusing me. I was just sitting next to one of the Vampires. I know it's not that. That wasn't my first encounter with one and those encounters never ended with me almost losing control. I think it maybe has something to do with the Cullens specifically-." I rambled.

"That's not possible. I just had a class with one of them. Her name was Alice, I sat right next to her and I was fine." Caroline interrupted. Her eyes were glazed, I knew she was thinking. Every time she thought her eyes would glaze over and she would block out the world.

"So it's just me. Am I going crazy or something." I asked.

"That's not what I meant." Caroline added placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should go home.-' Sebastian inquired. Going to protest he shook his head at me. '-just incase you have another class with him. We'll tell the office you got sick during Lunch."

"There was something going on with him as well. I don't know if was just hunger, but he seemed fine for the first five minutes. He looked like he was in pain too." I continued.

"Now you should definitely go home. If he's thirsting for your blood you shouldn't even be in the same country as him." Xander added. Digging into his jean pocket he pulled out his car key. "We'll go home in Robin's car." Instead of arguing with them I grabbed the keys and made my way to the car as Xander and Sebastian made their way to their classes. Caroline stood there coming back from her separate thinking world and pulled me into a hug.

"Be careful." She urged pulling away. The look in her eyes made me wonder.

"You know what this is." I started pulling her back as she went to walk away, she didn't really think I would just let her. She knew me better than that.

"I promise I'll tell you soon enough. But we should all be there for this." She replied before walking away her hand slipping out of mine.

Finally after watching Caroline disappear, I made my way towards Xanders Black Toyota Avalon. We were all given cars. We were given essentially everything that would assist us with our time in Forks. The car stood out like a sore thumb in the parking lot filled with old hand me down cars. I thought it was irresponsible giving us such noticeable things when we were supposed to be discrete. Opening the car door I went to get in when another car zoomed towards me slowing down as it crossed my path. Looking through the lowered window and came face to ace with Edward Cullen his eyes pitch black collided with my hazel ones. Keeping a straight face his car stood near me for a mere second as her glared at me before zooming off.


	10. Mundane Meeting

Robin

Walking through the halls Robin headed towards her second class of the day. Her last class had been loud. The students spent the last hour yelling at each other from across the room, with the teacher are least trying to teach. She had sat with her head on her desk the whole time, a student tried introducing himself to her with a 'sup' but she looked up from her desk with a monotone expression and the boyd backed away his friends laughing as he sat down in his seat. No one else had the courage to talk to her after that. As someone who'd spent almost all her life not being able to use her magic for basically everything being thrust into the life of normalcy felt like everyday life. She was one of the very few Guardians who could time travel and though that was a gift it didn't necessarily help her during a fight against demons. Her and Sebastian had to go through extra hours of training when they first started attending the Institute when they were eight because their powers could cause unintended harm. She wasn't able to just travel through time whenever she felt like it. It was a matter of principle, her traveling could cause major changes to the world, some good and some bad but she couldn't tell which would be which. So her traveling was only to be used at critical times. To tell the truth, she had only ever travelled through time once in her life. She was eight, that was the first time she realised she had inherited magic from her parents.

Sighing she led her way to her class. "So much for isolation." She muttered rolling her eyes as she walked past humans who stared and whispered.

"You're definitely at the wrong place then. Here in Forks you're fresh meat especially if you move from a place like New York." A voice said letting out a small laugh. Glancing around Robin came face to face with a girl. She stiffened when her eyes meet the strangers. The stranger mimicker Robin's reaction not sure what to make of the situation. Complete shock was evident on Robin's face. She was perfect. Her chocolate Dark brown hair matched her chocolate brown eyes that were framed with pale pink glasses. Black coloured jeans hugged her legs and a purple sweater was loose on her frame. Realising that they'd been stood in the same spot for a strange amount of time. Robin broke the silence.

"I'm Robin."

"Angela."

 

_____________________________

Caroline

Carolines second class of the day was English. Pulling out her new notebook and pens and placing them on the desk she sat down her heavy breathing slowing down. She had made it two seconds before the bell because she ran through the halls in a human pace but none the less fast. The teacher hadn't arrived yet as well as couple other students, half the seats in the class weren't full. She felt like she had been slapped by the universe, she had run for no reason. As the minutes sped by more students walked into the classroom filling the seats. She noticed as they glanced at her and avoided the seat that was beside her. She could only imagine how annoyed her other friends were especially Robin, she would be surprised if she wasn't sent home within the hour.

She was confused and concerned as she thought of Iris and her episode. She couldn't believe what had just taken place but she knew she was accurate. Caroline didn't doubt herself, she had read all the books about the Cold Ones during the night before they left the institute as a safe keeping. A vampire and a Guardian-. She just didn't think the universe would create something so strange. Her eyes shifted from the clock to the door as the class fell silent from the continuous talking. Alice Cullen glided into the room. Caroline had already had her previous class with her and they had become somewhat friends in the last hour but the Vampire still felt distant to her. She thought that their beauty was intriguing, she had met many supernatural creatures in her sixteen years, from fare folk to the werewolves and many other species of vampires. There were five to be exact, but none of them had this marble like beauty the Cold Ones inhabited.

Caroline smiled as Alice made her way towards the seat beside her with her own smile, the chatter in the room began again. I guess tardiness was a thing at this school, back at the Institute being late wasn't a big deal but nobody usually wanted to be late because every class taught you amazing things. Once in the 'Studies of Ghosts and Spirits' class Professor Hathaway summoned the spirit of a soldier who fought in the Mortal WW2 and they spent the whole hour asking her questions.

"Thank God you're in this class too." Alice just about squealed. She was the only other person who seemed more positive them Caroline.

"Is that a joke. I thought I was going to spend the next hour talking to myself." Caroline replied forcing herself not to cringe away as Alice grabbed onto her hands in excitement. It wasn't that she hated the cold but that she wasn't prepared for the sudden change in temperature. The door slammed shut and all the attention was moved onto the front of the class. The teacher had arrived, Caroline looked down at her watch and saw that it was fifteen minutes passed the time the class should have started and shrugged.

Despite the class focusing on one of Caroline's favourite books by a human author, she was dstradistracted by Alice as they passed each other notes throughout the teacher's explanations. They communicated through writing until the teacher sent them off to complete their given work. This had confirmed her theory of what was happening to Iris because her reaction to the Vampire hadn't caused her magic to spiral, now she was less concerned but glad. Iris had gone through a lot during the past year, they all had and at least one of them needed a little happiness.

 

_____________________________

Robin

Robin and Angela walked into the classroom and every single eye in the room was immediately on the duo. She wasn't sure if it was because she was new or because her and Angela walked in giggling but she hated it, feeling like an outcast was her biggest fear. Nodding her head at Angela she walked towards the teacher's desk staring down the students that were staring at her. Frightened they went back to their own conversations.

"I'm Robin Penrail." She murmured introduced watching as the teacher shook away her shook and sent her smile which Robin didn't return but instead placed her attendance slip down on his desk. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude but that she was trying to suppress her anger.

"Yes. Welcome to Forks Ms Penrail. I'm Mr Lette." He said. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." He suggested signing her slip. She felt like this was her punishment for not returning his smile. Wincing she turned away from the teacher's desk and faced the class of students who eyed her some with disgust others with curiosity while others were smug. Angela sat there in the row and gave her a smile and a subtle thumbs up for encouragement.

"I'm Robin. I moved here from New York where I lived for most of my life."

"Why?" A girl from the front row demanded. Instead of snapping back a comment, Robin swallowed her irritation and replied.

"Why I moved from New York? or Why I lived there for most my life?"

"You can take your seat now Ms Penrail." Mr Lette instructed holding up his hand at the student that was about to answer Robins question. He thought that enough time was spent on her introduction. Robin nodded and walked towards Angela who's backpack occupied the seat next to her. She smiled at Robin as she walked towards her and placed her backpack on the ground at her feet. It felt like and instinct to Angela having to have bag occupy her seat.

"You did much better then me on my first day. I tripped over twice before finally sitting down." Angela whispered while the teacher started his class, pulling out a notebook and pen I began writing. It felt strange learning such a mundane subject.

"I've known you for less than an hour and that already doesn't surprise me." Robin whispered back as Angela's face turned red from embarrassment.


	11. The Plan

Caroline

Caroline stepped out of Robin's car with an initial plan in place. Walking towards the house she rose her hands and began forming a transparent shield around the house. This was her power, she had the ability to form Mental and Physical shields. Her and Robin were the only two who had complete control over their powers, it had become a part of her now.

As an addition to creating shields Caroline had Enhanced Brain Capacity, she able to remember anything she ever read with complete ease. Both her parents where Guardians, so she had obviously inherited the Guardian gene from both of them. Her parents had hoped that they wouldn't pass down their genetics to their child but as fate wanted it Caroline would eventually become a Guardian. Their thrill had been clouded by the danger they knew the Guardian life came with. After some assurance from the Head of the Institute her parents allowed her to attend.

Robin and Sebastian walked past her and into the house with ease. They knew what she was doing by the force they saw radiating from her two hands that surrounded the house like a glove. Xander stood besides her until she finished and plucked her backpack from the ground as she led the way to the front door.

They walked in to Iris laying on the couch, her head dangling off the edge with her eyes closed. Robin was sat on the carpet with the TV remote in her hand scrolling through the channels, she was still oblivious to what had taken place a couple hours ago. Sebastian who knew, was waiting on the loveseat couch, his knee bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Xander walked towards the couch and lifted Iris's feet, took a seat and placed her feet gently on his lap. Sensing the vibe of the room Robin looked up from the Television, glancing from Caroline who was stood leaning against Sebastian's couch, Sebastian, Zander and then Iris who had sat up, with her feet still planted on Xander's lap.

"Did I miss something." Robin asked turning towards the group who were all facing Caroline. Iris spent the next minute explaining to Robin what had happened.

"All this in your first hour." Robin questioned. She thought that the next five months would be plain, but apparently she was wrong.

"I know what happened. Iris, you and this Vampire seem to have some sort of a bond." Caroline started. They all turned to look at Iris who had her elbow layed on the top of the couch. She looked less surprised than she did pissed.

"What exactly do you mean by 'a bond'." Iris asked.

"From all the books I've read on the Cold Ones. They call it, well you. They call you his Blood Singer. It's their way of finding a person they were destined to meet." Caroline continued.

"So. What. She's supposed to fall in love with this guy. Who is most likely a century of age." Sebastian urged glancing at Iris who had her eyes set on the ceiling. 

"Aren't your parents like two hundred years old." Xander challenged Sebastian, who turned and stared at his for a couple seconds. "That wasn't my point." He finally replied to Xander who was silently laughing at Sebastian's reaction.

"It doesn't necessarily have to end with them falling love. It could be that they were destined to form a great friendship. A sibling bond. A protective figure-" Caroline sought.

"I don't need a protector. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." Iris disputed as a struck of lightning erupted in the sky. The four turned to Iris with surprise, she hadn't been this emotional to the point of her grasp on her power of Weather and electricity manipulation loosening since the night she cried after her mother's funeral.

"Trust me, when I say, I know you don't. But if you don't except the bond in one way you're going to lose control over your powers." Caroline comforted. Iris nodded in response before rubbing her hand over her face. She was thinking, is this what the Circle meant by benefits, because if this was they completely misunderstood what she needed at this point in her life. It wasn't a friend, a brother and definitely not a protector. 

"What's happening with him." Iris asked. Edward had seemed like he was in pain as well, she was sure he wasn't going through the same power surge she was going through. He wasn't a Guardian.

"When a Cold One finds their Blood Singer. They have a strong urge to attack them and drain them. Like you that urge won't lessen until you and him figure out your situation. You both have to DTR before you end up killing each other." Caroline replied.

"DTR?" Xander wondered.

"Define the Relationship." Sebastian replied as Xander looked at him with amusement. "What you've never had to DTR in your past relationships." Sebastian continued.

"In my past relationships, if we were sleeping together I assumed we were in a relationship." Robin defended. Xander and Iris nodding in agreement while Caroline and Sebastian shook their heads at them.

"You have to DTR, it's a universal rule. If you start sleeping with someone with DTRing that gives them to right to jump into bed with other people." Sebastian explained with Caroline's support.

"What people have you been dating." Iris questioned. "It's a known fact that if a relationship with someone has gone to the stage of 'sex' you're dating. Unless of course one of you have said otherwise." Xander added.

"That conversation you have when you talk about the relationship being real or just about sex is defining the relationship. So you've all at some point DTRed." Caroline urged.

This debate went on for the next hour ending with both sides agreeing on a truce.

 

_____________________________

Sebastian

Sebastian was sat on a branch, on the tree outside their new 'home'. He had been pacing back and forth through the Forks woods for almost an hour before he decided to take a seat and watch the sun set. He thought the whole situation was foolish and he desperately wished that he could be at home -his actual home- spending time with the people he loved instead of here stalking strangers. He only had the chance to see his family for five months of the year but now he would have to wait for next years 'holiday'.

At first when the Circle told him about their plan he was completely shocked and confused. Why would they put their realm in danger by sending 16 year olds who hadn't finished their 10 years of training 'even though they had a fleet of adult warriors 'on a mission that could potentially end in the exposure of their world if they weren't careful. Sebastian wasn't one to admit that he wasn't perfect, but he wasn't. In this moment he felt like reliving his frustration by using his powers even though he knew the consequences. He knew this is what it would feel like for the next five months which made him more frustrated.

His telepathic powers he didn't have to compress. Well more like he couldn't compress but his pyrokinesis was another thing. He felt like a fire was building up inside him. It was like holding in a sneeze, one wrong move and he would explode. The longest he had ever held in his powers was eight years and that was because he hadn't known about them. As an addition to his problems he missed his family, no matter how much he loved his friends and no matter how much he thought of them as his family too he still missed his related family. His household consisted of him, his parents and his younger sister who he had said goodbye to the day before he left the Institute. His mother was a Fare Folk warrior hence why her had platinum white hair and his father was a Guardian. They both had resigned after about two hundred years of service as Guardians and raised their children.

Watching the sunset Sebastian felt a few blissful seconds of peace before he realised where he was. Groaning he front flipped off the tree, landing on his feet, he then took his time walking towards the house. He could smell the dinner that Xander was cooking.

 

_____________________________

Caroline

Caroline entered the kitchen sluggishly nodding at Xander and Sebastian who were sitting on the kitchen bench eating the lasagna Xander had brewed. The trio sat in silence the only sound was the crunching of the food, together they watched as for Iris and Robin came down the stairs. Iris flipped over the two story railing and landed swiftly on her feet while Robin sprinted down.

As much as she hated to admit it, the appeal of Forks was already starting to fade on her. They spent their whole lives surrounded by magic and now they were thrust into a life where they had to suppress a huge part of themselves.

"Alright." Caroline said passing the girls a plate of lasagne.

"We've only been here two days and it's obvious we're all bored. It's because we're treating this like a life sentence. When instead we should be treating it like a life lesson." She continued resigning to her fate.

"What do you have in mind." Xander asked.

"I say we just kill them and get back to our lives." Robin added rolling her eyes as her friends stared at her with expressionless faces. They were pretty much used to her blunt personality.

"That wasn't the mission and besides, Robin this is what our life will be like once we graduate. We're going to have to go on missions like this everyday. We may hate this but we're going to have to get used to it." Iris replied while Caroline and Sebastian nodding in response. She spent the rest of the evening pouring rain down on forks. Her powers would be high until she figured out what would happen with her and Edward.

"That's what I meant. We should take this as a practice experience. We know that we're going to eventually get bored of the life of continuous missions so the only way to make our lives- you know- not boring is to have a little fun during these missions." Caroline said.

"Having fun could result in the exposure of our world." Sebastian concluded.

"We can have fun and complete our mission. Instead of watching the Cullens as strangers, we could befriend them learn more about the 'vegetarian' Cold Ones." Caroline shrugged. The books she knew didn't hold all the knowledge.

"Once again. What if befriending them results in our exposure." Sebastian repeated.

"We're going to inform the Circle about Iris's situation. She's going to have to befriend one of them eventually, so why not just befriend all of them." Xander added.

"What if theoretically. One of us has already befriended one of them." Caroline questioned waiting for their reactions. Her and Alice had only known each other for a day but she felt like they should know nonetheless.

"Caroline. Seriously we've been here less than two days. How could you possibly have interacted with them already." Xander whined.

"I told you I sit beside one of them in some of my classes. I promise she doesn't suspect anything. She thinks I'm another human with unbelievable fashion sense." Caroline responded.

"Well if we're all confessing things then I guess it's my turn. I made a friend too." Robin muttered. "Not one of the vampires." She added responding her friends surprised expressions.

"You. Made a friend. A human friend." Caroline questioned trying to hide a smile that was creeping onto her face.

"This isn't one of those times where you're the only who can see that 'friend' right." Xander asked. He had known Robin for a long time and he knew that she once had an imaginary friend.

"Xander's right." Sebastian concluded. "Not about the friend situation Robin about befriending the Vampires." He added noticing Robin's forming glare. "We're going to have befriend them eventually. We might as well make it sooner rather than later. " Sebastian added. The group nodded in agreement.


	12. 'Freedom'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrokinesis is fire manipulation.

"What if we get caught?"

"By what. A bear."

"She's right we'll be far out enough that we'll be alone. The only thing that could potentially pass by would be an animal." Robin added.

"What about the Cullen's. It's the weekend what do you think they're doing right now." Sebastian continued.

"They're are smarter than we think. They wouldn't hunt anywhere near Forks. Stop worrying." Xander replied. Sebastian was always the one who would stop the group from doing completely reckless things which sometimes Xander loved him for but during other times he wished he would just let loose.

"I have to worry especially when I'm in a cluster full with reckless idiots." Sebastian joked raising his eyebrows at his friends who shrugged in reply to his insult.

"You don't think we see the way you've been acting since we got here. Of course we have. I know you feel like there's a fire growing inside you, I can see it through the way you've been acting. You're usually loose in the way you walk but now a single touch makes you jump." Robin continued watching as Sebastian gave her a small smile. Robin rolled her eyes smirking at Xander who nudged her shoulder acknowledging her sensitivity. Robin was usually daring with emotions that associated with anger and irritation but when it came to love and vulnerability she was hopeless, so this was a big improvement for her. Xander knew something was going on with her and would eventually confront her about it.

"Ok fine. Suppressing my powers has been like torture. And maybe having a break is what we need." Sebastian cracked. We all nodded in relation.

 

_____________________________

Minutes later the group was running through the Forks Forest with Iris taking the lead. She had always been the fastest. They had ran together multiple times sometimes away from danger and others just for fun and she had always taken the lead.

So. Where exactly are we headed. Robin thought. The group hadn't used their mind link since they left Eden. They thought continuously having conversations without moving their mouths would be suspicious in the eyes of the humans. Every cluster had a mind link it was what made them aware when one of them was hurt or in danger.

I'm not sure. We didn't exactly write out a plan before we left. Caroline continued.

I think we should just keep running. We're bound to find a field or something out here.

What if we get lost. Iris asked keeping her pace as the tree's zoomed past her in fast motion. This was one of things she loved most about her powers. The speed, it made her feel unstoppable. Every Guardian had Speed, Grace and Strength as a power as well as one or two singular power that was their own. Caroline with her Shields and Enhanced Brain Capacity. Xander being Cyber Pathic and his ability to Manipulate Metal. Robin with her Time travel and Teleportation. Sebastian with his Telepathy and Pyrokinesis powers and Iris with her Electricity and Weather Manipulation.

Few Guardians where fortune to inherit power of greater altitude such as Mind Control, Possession, Resurrection, Time Travel and Mental Movement. Robin and Xander being one of the few inhabited the Power of Time Travel and Mental Movement.

Of please, we spent more time in the Forest then we did in classrooms back in Eden. We can find our way back. Caroline encouraged running past Robin who rolled her eyes at her competitiveness.

 

_____________________________

"Please. No more." Iris begged hugging her stomach and hunching forward as she let out a laugh.

She'd spent the last four hours with her friends laughing her ass off. She felt like she was back in Eden enjoying her life.

"I can't watch this anymore." Xander added taking breaths and recovering from his laughter.

"Laughter is good for the soul Alexander." Caroline said smiling as Xander turned to look at her. Shaking his head at the use of his full name. She was the only one in the group who still used it. They stared at each other with smiles for a while before Sebastian finally gave up and sped towards the shade were the three were sat watching him and Robin.

The five had spent all of their Saturday watching each other train. Though it seemed like the most stressful way to try and relieve their pain, it was what they were used to, what made them happy and comfortable.

He and Robin were the last to train. He with his Pyrokinesis and her with her Teleportation. Surprisingly it was quite humorous watching Sebastian try and blast fire at Robin while she continuously dodged his shots and his attempts at reading her mind to figure out her next move.

Robin let out sigh. Taking a seat on the ground and she laid her head on Iris's lap.

"This is it." Robin murmured closing her eyes in bliss.

"This is what." Sebastian asked leaning against a nearby tree.

"This is what we should do. Every weekend to stop ourselves from driving ourselves insane when we suppress our powers all week." She continued.

"Definitely." Iris replied while the others 'hummed' in response.

"There are other places we could explore. I heard there are multiple beaches around Forks." Caroline suggested crossing her legs on the grassed ground.

"Why would we want to go to a beach." Sebastian asked shaking his hair out of his eyes. Him and and pale complexion had spent most of his life outside of the institute in the cold.

"We could whale watch, surf, cliff dive, build sandcastles, bury each other in sand. You know mundane things." She continued shrugging as her friends watched her with confused expressions.

"Why do you know so much about a mundane day at the 'beach'." Robin questioned.

"I took the 'Human Studies' class during freshman year." She replied.

"I wouldn't mind Cliff Diving." Xander added picking grass from the field they sat in.

"We should go next week. I thought we could go to Shopping tomorrow." Iris wondered.

"Shopping?" Xander questioned.

"We only packed the clothes we had for the 7 months of school at the Institute. We didn't even get the chance to go home to pack more clothes. And I don't know about you but most of the clothes I have here are for training to murder demons. So I thought we could go shopping with the unlimited credit card given to us and have a little more fun." Iris continued unplaiting the braid she had formed in Robin's hair.

"Alright. I guess we're going shopping tomorrow." Sebastian sighed standing up from against the tree and stretching out his arms and legs before he continued.

"Xander. Up. Let's have a round." he said lifting his fist that were covered in flames, into a shield for his face and bouncing from one foot to another as Xander got up with a smile, his body engulfed itself in metal his Metal Manipulation kicking in. The girls cheered taking bets while Xander and Sebastian got into position before lunging at each other.


	13. Home Alone

Robin

Robin and Iris were sat in the living room of their new home cuddled near the blazing fire place. Both the girls had grown up in the main city of Eden where the cold was rare, so adjusting to the change in temperature would be rough. The three other members of their group had headed off to the cities near Forks to shop for more suitable outfits for themselves. Iris had stayed behind because her magic was still on edge and she didn't know what would set her off, she felt guilty that she couldn't go considering it was her idea but she trusted Caroline to know what she would want for clothing. Robin had volunteered to stay behind with Iris because she felt like she didn't need new clothes even though she knew that Caroline would buy her some nonetheless.

"So you and the Vampire. Have you decided on what he'll be to you." Robin asked turing off the Television. They had spent the past three hours watching different TV series in their pyjama's.

"If I could help it, he would be nothing to me." Iris replied.

"But you can't. Besides the two of you, I'm not going to lie wouldn't look the worst together." Robin continued.

"By together I hope you don't mean in a relationship. Because if anything a friendship would be as far he and I will ever get." Iris responded while Robin furrowed her eyebrows.

"Getting a little too defensive aren't you Iris." Robin teased. Iris went to defend herself but shut her mouth instead, she knew anything she said would be twisted.

Maybe you're right, maybe he was meant to be your friend. He doesn't seem like the type of person you would be interested in." Robin added.

"What do you mean." Iris asked.

"You're usually attracted to blue eyed guys." Robin replied. Iris stared at her with disbelief, she knew everything about Robin. She knew that Robin was the type of person to tell you she loved you through anger, whenever one of them got hurt she would shout out a whole lecture about them being stupid and putting themselves in dangerous situations. She knew that she was afraid of showing her love because she never had the love she deserved from her parents. Iris was some what offended that that was what Robin thought of her.

"Flaws," Iris murmured, "I'm looking for flaws. Someone who has a symmetrically pretty face doesn't do it for me, and probably never will. The imperfections are what makes one perfect. To be honest, his attractiveness puts me off. I admire their beauty but I don't really want to date something I can get from a painting." Iris ended, her stare never wavering. Robin flinched away from Iris's stare, It felt like a punch.

"You think I don't know you." Robin asked reading the emotions that were held behind Iris's eyes. Iris instead of answering, childishly turned away from her.

"Sebastian, Xander, Caroline and you are the only family I have left. And if you think I don't know you then maybe you don't know me." Robin continued. "I know that you feel like your disappointing your mum. That because you've been avoiding the idea of talking to your brother and dad you're making her turn in her grave. But what you don't know is that she would understand that you all need time to heal from your pain and that she trusts you not let your family crumble."

Iris sat their and with every word Robin spoke her irritation level dropped. The duo sat in silence for a couple of seconds absorbing the emotions that enveloped the living room.

"I'm sorry." Iris finally spoke.

"I know." Robin replied giving her a smile which Iris returned. "So tell me. What are you going to do about the Vampire."

"I barely know him and the universe decided that for some reason we should have a bond. Truth be spoken I have no idea what I'm going to do. That depending on if he even wants anything to do with me." Iris said.

"Caroline said that he was feeling a sort of pain too. So he's either going to have to form a friendship with you or forever be in pain." Robin stated shrugging her shoulders as Iris raised her eyebrow at her bluntness.

"If he's craving my blood, I would understand why he wouldn't want anything to do with me." Iris muttered as realisation dawned on her. Edward was going through the same thing she was but he had it worse. If he was in the same room with her, he would have an unquenchable bloodlust but if he wasn't he would have a painful sensation to be near her. Whereas she could just be near him and her pain would dissolve. Suddenly she felt guilty.

"If you two form a friendship, he might eventually figure out that you're not human. We really need to talk to the Circle about this." Robin continued. She could practically see the thoughts roaming through Iris's mind but was confused when her expression ended with guilt.

"Speaking of friendships ending in exposure. What's going on with you and this human friend of yours. I know you well enough to know that you know this is a bad idea." Iris imparted. She wanted to think about anything but Edward at this moment.

"I know. I wasn't thinking about exposure when I met her. I couldn't help myself." Robin claimed a smile sneaking onto her face. Iris's eyes widened when Robin smiled while talking about the human she knew exactly what that meant.

"Oh God." Iris drawled. "You like her."

"What. I don't like her. She just makes me feel like I'm a normal person and not a supernatural being who could kill her with my pinkie." Robin concluded.

"Robin I know you're bad with emotions but you can't seriously tell me you can't tell that you like this girl." Iris pleaded.

"I've talked to her once in the time we've been in Forks."

"Love forms in unexpected ways." Iris urged.

"Okay no one mentioned Love." Robin defended rolling her eyes.

"Who's defensive now." Iris asked. Robin replied with another eye roll. "Whats her name." Iris wondered ignoring Robin's obvious annoyance.

"Angela."

"You know if you're going to continue talking to her you're going to have to tell us and be careful. If she finds out it'll mean trouble for all of us." Iris explained.

"I'll be careful. She won't find out." Robin promised.

"By be careful, I meant with your heart. If you have feelings for her-." Iris started.

"I don't." Robin sang out in a playful voice.

"But if you do, they're only going to get stronger through the months and we're going to eventually leave." Iris continued placing her hand on Robin shoulder for reassurance.

Xander

The trio had spent the last three hours walking around the streets of Port Angeles. Caroline was on a frenzy, rushing through the stores and picking out clothes for herself, Robin and Iris. While the guys took their time roaming through the clothes of the stores, they were glad to be out of the small town for a while and wanted to enjoy their time.

"She's to stubborn to ever admit that she may at some point develop feelings for the vampire." Xander scoffed as Caroline glared at him. He said the word Vampire like it was no big deal, glancing around she hoped no one had caught onto their conversation. Sebastian turned to her with a nod, reassuring her that no human had heard Xander through his telepathy. They were talking about Iris's situation.

"I believe her if she says that all she wants is a friendship." Sebastian insisted defending Iris.

"I love her but she doesn't understand how strong this bond is. I'm on Xander side on this one." Caroline protested giving Xander a light fist bump from across the rack of clothes.

"If anything we should really be worried about Robin and her knew human friend." Xander declared. Caroline and Xander both turned to him with confused expressions. "Am I the only one who see's it...she likes her." Xander announced.

"I trust her, she won't let her find out about us." Caroline said.

"That's not what he's worried about." Sebastian explained reading Xander's thoughts. He fixed Sebastian with a blank look.

"You really need to stop doing that." Xander joked while Sebastian shrugged out an 'I can't help it'. "But he's right. We all know she's the worst with emotions and that includes love." Xander continued.

"They've known each other for a day." Caroline urged but Xander knew Robin. He knew exactly how her emotions worked.


	14. Better Introductions

Iris

Iris was sprawled out across her bed with her comforter on the floor. She had spent all of Sunday night in bed watching Television and hadn't stepped a foot out of bed.

"Alright. That's enough, get out of bed." Sebastian fretted barging into Iris's room. Where Iris had spent all night watching TV, Sebastian had spent the night overpowered by Iris's uncontrollable thoughts. The group had usually been well aware of Sebastian's telepathic powers and at least tried to control their thoughts when it came to their emotions but Iris as it seemed didn't care anymore, which meant that Sebastian was left with an aching migraine. He had had enough.

"What." Iris asked sitting up.

"The Guilt, the pain, the anger. I really can't take it anymore, so either you get up or I go get Edward Cullen right now and bring him here." Sebastian threatened. Iris scoffed in reply falling back onto her bed.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me Iris. Now get up you're going to 'school' today." Sebastian voiced muttering out his annoyance as he walked out of Iris's room.

Iris stared up at the ceiling of the room, she wasn't sure if Sebastian was bluffing or not but he wasn't one to lie and she didn't want to take the chance. So she shuffled her way off her bed and made her way to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

 

_____________________________

Iris walked through the halls of Forks High School trying to get to her first class of the day. She had been walking with her head down ever since she stepped out of Robins car, trying to keep a low profile. Coming face to face with her Biology classroom door Iris sighed and walked in, she felt nothing but relief when she found her desk empty, he wasn't here yet. Iris wasn't ready to face him yet.

The teacher was placing microscopes and boxes on each desk.

Class hadn't begun yet so she sat at her desk, mentally bracing herself for the moment he would walk into the room. She sat still until she felt the seat next to her shift, instead of the same reaction occurring her magic felt at ease, like she was meant to be near Edward and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hello." Edward voiced. Iris still with her eyes strained towards the top of her desk raised her eyebrow. She was surprised that he even acknowledged her existence.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He continued.

"We've already been through this." Iris noted finally looking at him with an annoyed expression. She knew she was supposed to be nice and become his friend but she couldn't help herself. The way he gracefully spoke without a single stutter kind of annoyed her.

"That encounter didn't exactly end well. I hoped we could start anew." He replied his lips twitching into an invisible smile. Iris nodded in response before turning to the front of the classroom towards the teacher who was explaining what the class would be doing for the next hour.

"Get started." Mr Banner requested. The class, once again was filled with a calm chatter.

"Ladies first, partner." Iris insisted gesturing towards the microscope and the box on their desk. The instructions were simple, each table had to name every mitosis sample given to them before the hour ended.

Edward let out a laugh drawing the attention of other students that sat around the duo before reaching for the box and snapping the first slide under the microscope. He barely took a glance into the microscope before figuring out his answer.

"Anaphase."

"Are you sure about that. You literally took a two second glance." Iris observed as Edward shook his head at her with smile.

"I'm sure." Instead of arguing with him she wrote down his answer on her sheet and went to have her turn. Back at the Institute she had taken eleven classes everyday, half of them were mundane subjects like Chemistry, Biology and Geometry while the other half where supernatural classes like Knowledge which was were students went to learn how to hold discipline over their powers by learning everything about them. Students took the class to discover, reshape or deepen the knowledge of their magic. Because of those mundane classes she wasn't completely in dark on what to do.

"Prophase." Iris concluded.

"Do you mind if I check." Edward asked and was met with an eye roll from Iris.

"You don't trust my knowledge." Iris joked. Edward shrugged in response and took a glance into the eye of the microscope before writing his answer down.

"Was I wrong." Iris continued.

"You weren't wrong." Edward replied looking at Iris his smile still in tact. The two continued with sharing laughs and completing the work early. The rest of the hour consisted of the two talking. Iris didn't think talking to him would be this easy but she was glad it was.

 

_____________________________

Sebastian

Laying on the grounds of Lapush beach was not how Sebastian thought he would be spending his day. He had decided to stay back from school because he didn't want to have to deal with Iris and Edward's obsessive inner monologue. 'Oh what should I do. Will she still be mad.' 'Should I try and talk to her.' "Will he even show up.' He knew that was what he would hear from both of them if he went to school and he didn't want another migraine.

Sighing he sat up and roamed his eyes around the beach which was almost deserted besides a few people here and there. His eyes stopped at a little girl and her mother playing at the edge of water. He often wondered how he would have grown up if he was human. He wouldn't have to deal with demons trying to kill him most his life, or extreme hours of training and studying at the Institute but he also wouldn't have his family, his friends or his purpose in life. Glancing at his phone he saw that the School day wasn't even close to ending so he decided he might as well walk around. Placing his phone back in his pocket he looked up to see a ball hurdling towards his face, outstretching his arms he caught the ball before it hit him with his inhuman reflexes before groaning, he was going to have to talk to people now.

"Oh God. I'm sorry, my friend doesn't have the best aim." A girl cried out running towards him while gesturing to the small group behind him.

"Just get the ball." The girls friends yelled back.

"Ignore him. Nice catch by the way." She continued grabbing the ball out of his hands and going to walk away before halting and turning back to him.

"Would you like to join us." She asked nodding her head to her group of friends. Instead of replying Sebastian just starred at her. Her mind was racing but unlike other times it didn't seem to give him a headache which confused him. He was brought back from his thoughts by the girls hand that was waving in front of his face.

"Are you okay. The ball didn't hit you did it." She questioned. Breathing in he finally replied.

"No. I'm fine."

"Then would you like to join us." She repeated. He didn't know if it was because of the shock or because he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying but he nodded in response and began following her.

She led him towards her friends and he finally took into context what he agreed to and exhaled. He wasn't as bothered as he thought he should be because he didn't exactly have anywhere to go so he kept following her. Sebastian took in her appearance, her black hair reached down to the middle of her back. Just as he was about to look away she turned around and there eyes met before she turned back. 'Alright, inviting a stranger to hangout might not be your best idea of the day Leah.' she thought and Sebastian smiled, at least she wasn't stupid.

Reaching her group of friends Leah made her way towards the tallest man as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder after throwing the ball towards one of the others.

"Guys this is-" Leah started before she realised she had no idea who he was. She had never seen him around town before.

"Sebastian." Sebastian finished nodding his towards her as a thank you gesture.

"Right. Sebastian I'm Leah. This is Sam." She continued pointing towards the man with his arm around her. "Thats Paul and he's Jared."

Sebastian went to shake their hands but was met with smirks. 'Do people still shake hands.' they thought. Shrugging he sat on a rock as Jared and Paul continued kicking the ball around.

"So Sebastian are you new around here." Sam asked. He was sort of confused as to why his girlfriend invited a stranger to join them.

"Yes. I live up in Forks with a couple friends." Sebastian answered his eyes focused on Leah who was staring up Sam.

"Friends? What are you like sixteen. Where are your parents." Sam questioned. He was completely aware of Sebastian starring at Leah and he wasn't exactly thrilled. Sebastian knew what Sam was thinking but he wasn't starring at Leah because he was interested although she was beautiful, he was still trying to figure out why he felt so calm near her. Her thoughts were as wild as anyone else's but he didn't feel like he's mind was going to explode like he usually did.

"Seventeen actually. Our parents sent us here after an accident happened back home." He explained telling the lie he and his friends had come up with if asked this question.

"What type of accident could end in parents sending a bunch of kids to live alone." Sam grunted tightening his arm around Leah who's eyes had left his face and where now staring into Sebastian's lightning blue eyes with confusion.

"I believe that's non of your business." Sebastian replied looking away from Leah and towards Sam who was shaking, now Sebastian was confused but instead of staying and seeing what would happen next he decided to leave.

"I think I should leave."

"Yeah. Maybe you should." Sam snapped. Sebastian just gave him his biggest smile, nodded at Leah who nodded back her eyes still clouded with confusion and walked away towards the car pack.

 

_____________________________

Robin

Robin stood near Angela's locker waiting patiently as she retrieved her books for their last period. The two had spent all day together after realising that their schedules were almost identical and had gotten to love each others company. Angela took subtle glances at Robin who was trying to impersonate a teacher that had called them out in class for talking, she was doing a bad job but Angela didn't care. She felt surprisingly comfortable with Robin even though she had known her for less than seven days.

Angela didn't know how but one moment she was staring at Robin as she ranted and next she was pulling her towards her. Their lips crashed together and Robin froze she didn't know how to react but she didn't protest. Finally urging into the kiss Robin started to enjoy it, Angela's lips felt soft, like she was diving in a pool of marshmallows.

Making their way through the halls their lips still connected Robins back slapped against the girls bathroom door as Angela pushed her in, their bodies collapsing against the closest wall. There were a lot of things that Angela liked about Robin already. Her shiny blood red hair was her favourite but at this moment it had to be the taste of her lips. They tasted like the sweet flavour of strawberries.

"What if someone walks-." Robin tried explaining before Angela attached her lips to hers again.

The two stood their feeling every part of each other when a bell rung through the school. Angela froze and realised what she was doing before pushing Robin away from her. Angela than ran out the door leaving Robin stood in the bathroom confused.

"Angela!" Robin called. Sighing she slid down the wall and sat on the ground catching her breath. 'That was a first.' she thought.


	15. Hurt

Xander

"Robin." Xander groaned glancing at her sleeping body on the couch. This was the third day this week she had stayed home from school. He had stayed back because once a week one of them had to write a report about the Cullen's activities for the Circle and this was his week he didn't know what her excuse was. 

"Robin." Xander called again as she stirred opening her eyes.

"What." She asked sitting up from the couch, one half of her hair was stuck together sticking up towards the ceiling.

"I know you were going to spend the holidays sleeping all day but we have a job to do." Xander replied.

"What job we've been here a week and we've barely looked at the Cullen's. Well except for Iris." Robin muttered leaning her elbow against the arm of the couch. Xander knew she was right.

"What are you avoiding." Xander asked. He also knew that Robin would never take a job lightly no matter how small.

"What are talking about." Robin faltered.

"I've seen you let a fly out a window instead of killing it. As much as you claim to hate being here I know you love because it means we're helping people. So tell me, what are you avoiding." Xander continued giving Robin a look as she was about deny his reasoning.

Robin raised her eyebrow at him before giving up, she knew he would get it out of her one way or another.

"I kissed someone. No actually she kissed me, not that I didn't kiss back but that's not the point. We made out and then all of sudden she ran away from me." Robin explained leaning back on the couch.

"And. You didn't think that talking to her would of helped." Xander asked.

"Ok course. I tried talking to her a few days ago and she just stared at me and walked away like she didn't I didn't exist." Robin protested.

"Wait a minute is this the same girl that's apparently your friend." Xander wondered his eyes wide as he waited for her response. Robin gave him a blank face before nodding. 

"Caroline and Sebastian owe Iris and I $20."

"You guys made a bet on Angela and I." Robin asked slapping his arm when he started chuckling.

"Yeah. We always do. I don't know if you know this but you're the worst with emotions - no offence - and it's fun betting on the outcome of your relationships. Oh my God remember Nora from freshman year. That 'relationship' earned me $200." Xander admitted without guilt glancing at Robin who was glaring at him. He barely felt her slap.

"Were you for or against Nora and I working out." Robin grumbled.

"Thats not important." Xander drawled cringing as he looked away from Robin. Robin scoffed, this time punching his arm. "So, are you going to stay home from school for the rest of the five months we're here.

"You're really unhelpful. Have you noticed."

"What I meant was, you should try talking to her again maybe she was still in shock. Think about it from her perspective. A new girl comes into her life and BAM two days later the two of you are making out in the girls bathroom." Xander explained.

"Okay once again she kissed me. And two I never told you that we made out in the girls bathroom." Robin noted. Xander's smile faltered.

"Okay. Sebastian already told us why you've been moping around for the past two days." Xander blurted. "I had to know what I was in for. You know how you get when one of us tries to talk to you about your emotions." He continued after Robin gave him an 'are you serious look'.

Robin got up and started walking towards the stairs muttering a 'Is there no such thing as privacy with you four.'

"Not when you live with a mind reader. You're going have to face Angela eventually so... well work on that." Xander called after her before reaching for the television remote, he still had a while before Caroline, Iris and Sebastian got home and he had already sent the report to the Institute.

 

_____________________________

Iris 

Iris was sat in her fifth class of the day Biology waiting for Edward to arrive. She felt unusually excited getting up this morning but she knew the reason why. Edward and her had become friends in the last three days bonding over playful insults they threw at each other - well Iris playfully insulted him while Edward just laughed. In her mind those were the same things.

Edward strolled into the classroom walking to his seat next to Iris his eyes never leaving the ground.

"Hello Eddie boy." Iris said. She had gotten used to calling him that after realising that he despised the name. This time rather then replying with a smile Edward ignored her his eyes strained towards the teacher who had started teaching.

Iris felt confused. 'Did something happen.' She thought because she knew he definitely heard her.

"Edward. You Ok." Iris asked trying again to get his attention. Turning towards her he glared and swiftly turned back towards the front of the class. Iris's eyes grew wide before she rolled her eyes trying to play it off like she didn't care, but deep down she was hurt. 'Maybe insulting him all day wasn't the best way to try and become his friend.' She thought. Straightening up her back she spent the whole hour trying not to cry. What the hell was going on, she had never cried over what anyone let alone a boy thought about her this bond was going be the end of her.

The hour ended and Iris sped walked towards the door while Edward sat at his desk for a few seconds before getting up with a sigh. Deja vu hit her as she came face to face with Caroline who wrapped her arm around her dragging her away from the classroom. Sometimes she was grateful they had a group link.

Caroline came to a halt and Iris looked up to see her giving Edward Cullen the deadliest glare which stopped him in his track but instead of glaring back he glanced at both the girls once more and walked away. Caroline stepped forward to go after him and was met with Sebastian's hand on her shoulder stopping her from walking. He shook his head towards her and led the two girls towards the car park his arm around both their waists.


	16. Confrontations

Robin

Robin was seated in class trying not to stare at the back of Angela's head. The two usually sat together in this class but today Angela had ignored the empty seat beside Robin and sat in the seat in front of her.

Glancing at the clock on the wall Robin drummed her fingers on her desk. Two minutes. She felt like she was stuck in an adrenaline rush, today she would confront Angela and demand to know what her problem was.

The bell rang and Robin watched as Angela sprinted out of the classroom. Instead of running after her Robin sighed and took her time walking out of the class because she knew where Angela was headed.

Angela stood at her locker with her books in her arms. She went to turn around and bumped into Robin who stared at her with her arms crossed.

"C-can I help you." Angela stuttered. The anger on Robins face softened as her adrenaline faded.

"Can we talk." Robin asked. "Without you running away."

Instead of arguing Angela nodded and leaned against her closed locker door.

"So...um." Angela started. She didn't know what to say.

"We made out." Robin continued.

"I remember that. What did you want to talk about."

"What do you mean what did I want to talk about. We kissed and then you ran out. I want you to explain yourself." Robin said.

"Well I didn't expect to be making out with you. We've known each less then week." Angela explained.

"Neither did I. Do I need to remind you that you kissed me. I was completely fine with us just being friends." Robin whined. "You being shocked still doesn't give you the right to treat me like I was invisible."

"I know that. I was just-" Angela said stopping mid sentence.

"You were afraid." Robin observed. Angela froze, she didn't know how to respond to that she felt like Robin could read her mind and she hated it.

"Well? Am I right?" Robin urged.

"I-I'm not afraid. Well I was but not as much as I was surprised." Angela said, her voice dropping down to a whisper. "I actually really enjoyed it."

"Why is that a problem." Robin asked getting defensive.

"I've never really kissed another girl before or even thought about it until I met you."

"I can see how that would scare. I went through the same thing a few years. But unlike me you're going to have no problem excepting who you are." Robin encouraged. She had spent all of sixth and seventh grade confused, surprised and afraid.

"Why's that." Angela wondered.

"Because you have me."

 

_____________________________

Sebastian

Leah. That was all that was on Sebastian's mind. That was all that had been on his mind since he left Lapush beach. He didn't know if he liked her or if he hated her but he couldn't get her out of his mind he felt kind of creeped out.

Xander stared at Sebastian who had his eyes fixed on the desk, if he couldn't hear his even breathing Xander could of sworn that he was asleep. Bringing his hand up to Sebastian's face he waved once before his arm was grabbed and placed back on the table.

"What." Sebastian asked.

"You've been staring at the table all lesson. What's wrong." Xander sighed. First Robin now Sebastian, when had he become the group therapist.

"Yesterday I met this girl down at Lapush beach." Sebastian started.

"Oh my God. What is up with this town. More like what is up with you guys." Xander asked. Iris, Robin and Sebastian. All three of them had already formed sort of obsessions with complete strangers they'd met less than a week ago. The five had travelled to a lot of different places some on Earth and others in Eden and Xander had never seen his friends grow so attached to the people they encountered.

"It's not that I'm obsessed. More like I can't stop thinking about her." Sebastian said reading Xanders thoughts. The duo spoke like that more than they spoke with actual words.

Xander cringed.

"Not in that way." Sebastian continued shaking his head with a small chuckle.

"In what way then. Do you like her." Xander asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you think she's a threat." Xander asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay what do you know." Xander wondered turning to Sebastian who had his eyes on something else with a slight glare. "Are you listening. No wonder you don't know anything." Xander joked but Sebastian didn't react.

"What are you staring at?" Sebastian asked. As soon as he spoke Xander was confused because Sebastian had never willingly started a conversation with someone. Turning around to see who he was talking to Xander came face to face with two Cullens. One had blonde hair and the same golden eyes the rest of her family had, she had her eyebrow raised. The other had dark brown hair and towered over the blonde, he had a small smirk on his face.

Instead of answering the two Vampires just stared which made Sebastian glare harder. By now half the class was staring to itching for a fight as they whispered to each other while Xander rolled his eyes.

"If you two were going to stare. You could of been more subtle about it." Sebastian continued. Xander knew he must of been reading their minds because he didn't notice them staring.

"Nothing. Sorry." The taller vampire replied stopping the blonde who was about to snap at the two. Sebastian turned back around glaring at the other students who were staring as they all turned away.

'Was that necessary.' Xander thought and Sebastian shrugged in response. Confronting people was definitely not something Sebastian did often and when he did it meant the person was thinking about something he didn't like.

Turning towards the Cullens Xander sighed before turning back, he didn't know if talking to them was a good idea. His thoughts were once again responded with a shrug by Sebastian. 'They don't suspect anything do they?' Xander thought and Sebastian subtly shook his head and groaned, he knew what Xander was about to do.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just...having a bad day." Xander explained turning towards the Cullens once more. The two Vampires were now laid back on their seats. This time the blonde spoke.

"I'm sure he is." She spoke like she new what was going on with Leah. "Rose." The giant warned.

"I'm Xander and that's Sebastian. We're new but you probably know that." Xander continued reaching out to shake their hands. He turned back to get into a more comfortable position so he could talk to the two and found Sebastian staring at him like he was crazy. 'I'll explain later. Just follow my lead.' Sebastian just stared at him harder trying to search his brain and find out what he thought he was doing.

"I'm Emmett. This is Rosalie."

Xander was now facing the two Vampires, after turning his seat around. The teacher had given the class a study period while he marked exam papers. Sebastian instead of joining Xander kept his chair facing the front. Xander looked towards him and slapped his arm nudging his head towards the the Vampires. 'Just trust me.' After that Sebastian glanced towards Rosalie and Emmett and then to Xander before nodding, following his lead as he turned his chair too. 

 

_____________________________

Iris

"I'm fine Caroline, really." It had been a day since Caroline nearly attacked Edward. Every ten minutes she would ask Iris if she was alright because she was worried that her powers would try and overtake again but this time felt different to Iris, she felt surprisingly fine.

"You keep saying that but how." Caroline wondered and Iris shrugged.

"Maybe you were wrong. Maybe he and I don't have a bond and it was just my powers trying to alert me because I was sitting so close to a vampire." Iris suggested. Writing down the words that were on the whiteboard.

"But I'm never wrong." Caroline stated. Iris glanced at to see if she was kidding but she had a confused expression on face. Iris shook her head, she really didn't know why she was suprised.

"Well there's a first time for everything, right." Iris reassured.

"Maybe if I read more books on them I could figure-." 

"Care. I know you're trying to help but I'm fine. If I weren't I wouldn't lie about it." Iris concluded. Caroline looked at her for a few seconds before smiling and nodding, getting back to her work.


	17. Lapush

"It almost feels like we're in a prison." Robin said, sitting on the seat near the living room window. She was poking at the shield Caroline had set around the house, it didn't exactly feel like a physical shield but more like she was sticking her hand through water.

"It's not that different to protective shield that was around the Institute. You'll get used to it after awhile." Caroline explained. Iris shot her a look of surprise.

"There was a shield around the Institute."Iris repeated, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. I read about it in one of the history books. The one around the Institute was made with stronger magic so you couldn't feel any difference when you walked through it." Caroline added. "Stop poking it."

"It's there to protect us, not keep us in. Have some perspective."

"You've known me for nine years, Iris. When have I ever had perspective?" Robin said giving Iris a smile which she returned.

"So have you talked to the human yet." Caroline asked.

"Yeah. How'd you kno-." Robin started but cut herself off when she say Xander and Sebastian walk through the front door. Giving Sebastian a sharp look she continued. "Never mind."

The two walked into the house late after picking up food for the five. Closing the door behind them Iris could see that they were arguing.

"What are you two talking about." Iris asked. Both boys shot each other irritated looks before Sebastian turned towards the girls and started explaining.

"Apparently the Circle thinks it would be a good idea to become friends with the Vampires, because Xander here, told them that it would be a good idea." Sebastian said and Xander gave him an exasperated look as the girls stared at him with shock.

"Okay we were going to have to befriend eventually, remember Iris still has that bond with one of them." Xander explained trying to defend himself.

"Actually I don't thin-." Iris said as Sebastian interrupted her. "Maybe you should've talked to us before you decided on you own to talk to the Circle." He said, with an edge to his voice. Before he interrupted her, Iris was going to explain that maybe there was no bond to worry about.

"I know maybe I wasn't think about that part and I'm sorry but you have to admit that knowing them would make it easier for us to see if they're a threat. Since we got here we've barely done anything, for all we know they could just be trying to live their lives. The sooner we know the sooner we can leave Forks and get back to our lives." said Xander. They all stood still for a couple seconds wrapping their heads around what Xander had explained and one by one the three girls nodded. Sebastian stared at him for a bit longer before Xander sighed. 'I'm sorry.' He thought and Sebastian smiled nodding his head, the two then shook hands while pulling each other into a quick hug.

"So what, we just start talking to them out of the blue." Robin asked.

"We'll have to ease into it. The Circle said that we could befriend them, but our secret has to stay our secret." Xander said walking towards the kitchen.

"What if they don't want anything to do with us. They do think we're human. When have you ever seen a human willingly talk to a human unless....you know they're trying to kill them or something." Robin said.

"I'm friends with one of them. It wasn't that hard." Caroline stated.

"But you and the pixie have your exaggerated excitement for everything in common. Some of us don't really like talking to other people." Sebastian explained and Caroline shot him a look but didn't reply.

"Yeah. Take Iris for example, Edward stopped talking to her after a day of friendship." Robin stated. Iris in response just shrugged, she was used to Robin's bluntness. "No offense." Robin added.

"Guys we're supposed to be the strongest beings on Earth. If making friends is hard, then there has to be something wrong up here." Xander said lifting his hand and tapping on his head as he walked back into the living room with a plate of food placing it on the coffee table.

_____________________________

Sebastian

Sebastian had had enough, he needed to figure out what was wrong with him. The thought of Leah was still racing around his mind and he was starting to get a headache. Racing down the stairs he grabbed his chair keys off the coffee table and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you off too." Robin called as she watched Sebastian zoom past her. Stopping in his track he turned to face her.

"Lapush." He replied. She scrunched up her eyebrows. 'What the hell is Lapush.' She thought. "It's a beach down at the reservation. Do you want to come with me." He asked after seeing her face perk up when he said beach. Nodding she raced up the stairs with her inhuman speed and came down holding a jacket.

"You know once we get there you can't do that right." Sebastian joked as Robin pushed him out of the door while rolling her eyes, with a small smile on her face.

With Robin in the passenger seat Sebastian speed out of their driveway through the forest in his Grey Toyota Avalon. Once they made it onto the main road he slowed down.

"Okay I have to ask. Why were you headed to Lapush, you're not one for tans" Robin said gesturing towards Sebastian's pale hand that was clenched around the steering wheel.

"I'm going to tell you, but only because I know you won't stop asking until I do." Sebastian said while Robin nodded as if what he said was obvious. "I met this girl a few days ago and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Woah. You have a crush. I never thought I'd live to see the day." Robin chuckled.

"Your one to talk. What exactly is going on with you and that human." Sebastian asked. He didn't argue with Robin's crush comment because he knew he would lose. Robin looked up at him with wide eyes before she swung her fist back and punched Sebastian in the arm. Because of the surprise of the punch Sebastian slammed against the door of the car with a bang and grimaced, thanking God that they came to a Stop sign as he rubbed his shoulder.

"What the hell was that." Sebastian hissed but Robin sat smug and unaffected.

"That's for invading my privacy and telling the whole house about Angela and I." Robin replied. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Godammit Xander." Sebastian muttered stepping forward on the gas.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the Beach with Sebastian sending small glares at Robins smug smile. 

Parking in a spot at the Parking lot near the beach, Robin and Sebastian sat in their seats staring out the front windshield.

"If it's a sorry you're looking for. You're not getting one." Sebastian said, glancing at his already healed shoulder that had slammed into the door.

"Neither will you." Robin confirmed, rubbing Sebastian's shoulder with her smile still intact. "Now let's go find your girl." She continued, opening the car door and racing out down the hill to the beach.

"She's not my 'girl'." Sebastian called after her, his hands in his pockets as he followed behind her in smooth strolls. Robin sat on the sand digging her fingers into the sand, reaching her Sebastian took a seat as well, besides her. "She has boyfriend."

"What. You don't think you can take him." 

"It's not that I like her, at least I think that's not what it is. I just can't get her out of my mind." Sebastian said smiling at Robins last comment.

"What if she's not here. I mean, you only saw her that one time right." Robin continued and Sebastian nodded.

"I had to start somewhere."

"You'll see her again. This is a small town, you're bound to run into her eventually." Robin assured. "So are we just gonna sit here. Shouldn't we try and look for her."

"No. That would be too weird." Sebastian replied.

"Oh. Thats where it gets weird. Not the part where you drove down to a deserted beach to try and find her. Yeah." Robin said sarcasm dripping off her tongue. Sebastian shot her a look but didn't reply.

They sat on the beach for an hour watching the waves crash and the sun go down before they noticed someone walking towards them.

"Hey. I remember you." Robin who was now laid out on the sand sat up and looked towards the voice. 

"I have no idea who you are." Robin replied.

"Not you. Him." The stranger urged nudging her head towards Sebastian. Turning towards him Robin saw him frozen and staring at the girl that was stood at their feet.

"Oh...You're her aren't you." Robin realised, shaking Sebastian who came back from his trance and glared at her. Robin shrugged.

"I'm who?" She asked.

"I didn't say anything." Robin said but the girl just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Leah....um would you like to join us." Sebastian babbled, patting the space next to him. Robin sniggered, when was the last time Sebastian got nervous, she thought.

"I can't. I'm actually meeting Sam. I should go, but it was nice seeing you again." Leah replied. Sebastian smiled and nodded in acceptance as he watched her walk away.

"Wow. That was...great." Robin said.

"Really." Sebastian asked, looking towards her.

"Fuck no. I felt like I was watching you have a stroke. I really did not expect that." Robin fretted, letting out the laugh that she was trying to hold in.

"I don't know what happened."

"That my friend is what normal people call, having a crush." Robin replied, patting Sebastian's shoulder.

 

_____________________________

Iris

All around them were cries and shouts, the sound of blades and weapons clashing on each other echoed around. Iris's blade was as long as her arm and yet she felt like it weighed the same as a feather because of the amount of times she'd used it. Her mother stood next to her their backs touching as they faced the herd of demons that surrounded them, Iris let out a battle cry before lunging forward with a side swing of her katana, slicing through the thick skin of one of the demons. Sliding out of the way as demon went to slash her with it's claws she let out a sigh, knowing that was a stupid thing to do when in a fight she quickly turned around to find another hand of claws flying towards her face, with her quick instincts she moved to wield her katana but her mother's silver staff got there first and in seconds the demon was stabbed through the chest. Instead of a thank you she sent her mother a smile and turned back into the fight.

Iris sat up with a gasp, her hands frantically waving around as she tried to figure out where she was. Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings and figured it out. At some point during her frenzy her hand slapped against her phone, picking it up she saw that it was 2:00am and she sighed slamming her palms onto the mattress. She remembered that fight vividly, it was the last time she fought side by side with her mother before she died. Iris didn't know if that was a dream or a nightmare. The two had survived that day but it was a dangerous day. Glancing up she was brought out of her thoughts by her bedroom door sliding open. Sebastian.

'You saw.' She thought and he nodded walking towards her bed. Flipping her comforter off her she let Sebastian crawl in beside her before dropping it on top of them both.

"I'm sorry." She whispered breaking their comfortable silence.

"It's okay." He replied pulling her towards him as she laid her head on his chest. "Was that a nightmare."

"I'm not sure. That day was pretty amazing....you know besides the whole almost dying thing." Iris joked trying to lighten the mood. It worked though because Sebastian let out a small chuckle. "How do you do it." Iris asked .

"Do what."

"You've had to endure reading thoughts for what...nine years. How have you not gone crazy." Iris continued.

"Isn't one of the Vampires a telepath too." Sebastian said. Before leaving the Institute they were given information about every Cullen and Sebastian was surprised to hear that one of them was also a mind reader.

"Yeah Edward. How does that answer my question." Iris wondered.

"He's had his power much longer, I assume. Maybe you should ask him this." Sebastian replied.

"You know I can't." Iris said, looking up at Sebastian who had his eyes on her closet mirror.

"I'm not sure, I haven't gone crazy. I can sort of control it. I can stop listening for a few minutes at a time but then it all comes flooding back to me like a giant wave. It's really frustrating, you have no idea." He explained. "Maybe in a couple decades I'll have complete control over it."

Guardians, with the added addition of inhuman strength, speed, sense and healing carried the ability to shut of and on their aging process. Sebastian's parents turned their aging process on after the birth of him and his sister, because they didn't want to watch their children age and die if they decided on leaving it on in the future. Carolines parents had decided the same thing whereas Iris's parents had left theirs off and had stayed thirty-two but her father had recently turned his back on, not wanting to live in world without her mother.

"Yeah. Maybe." Iris muttered her eyes fluttering close as she drifted off to sleep her head still rested on Sebastian's chest.


	18. Battle of the Cold

Caroline

Alice and Caroline sat in Art class getting ready to complete the task given to them by their teacher. The two had to have portraits of each other drawn by the end of the period.

"So would you like to go first or should I?" Alice asked.

"You can go." Caroline replied shifting her seat so she was facing Alice. Alice moved her around more until she thought Caroline was in the perfect position for her to draw.

Alice was about ten minutes into her drawing before Caroline started talking. She thought she might as well take Xander and the Circle's advice and get to know Alice more.

"So. Where did your family live before Forks."

"We moved here from Alaska." Alice replied, gently nudging Caroline's face to the left.

"Woah. Are you all attracted to the cold or something." Caroline said, trying not to react as Alice's ice fingers brushed against her jaw.

Alice chuckled and nodded. "Why the sudden interest."

"I don't know, I just thought I should get to know you more." Caroline shrugged, which earned a look from Alice that read 'stay still'.

"Can I see." Caroline asked, after Alice placed her pencil on the table. She handed her book over to Caroline and she smiled. Of course her work would be perfect, she must of had years to practice. "This is amazing."

"Thank you. Your turn." Alice replied.

Caroline picked up her book and pencil and began drawing.

"Caroline." Alice said her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah." Caroline asked her voice hesitant.

"Rose and I were wondering if you and your friends would like to shopping with us this weekend. We could walk around and get our nails done." Alice suggested. Caroline let out a small laugh, she doubted the invitation had anything to do with Alice's adopted sister, from the description Xander gave to her about the blonde Cullen, she didn't seem like the inviting type.

"I don't think I would have any chance of getting Robin and Sebastian onboard." Caroline said. Robin, she knew wouldn't go because she wouldn't 'feel like it' and Sebastian never went anywhere unless he had to, him being the full time introvert of the group. "Iris I'm sure would love to and I could probably convince Xander to come. Although I don't think he would enjoy getting his nails done." Caroline finished and Alice let out small squeal.

"We can figure out something else to do." Alice stated.

"Well in that case. Sure." Caroline agreed. They sat in silence for the rest of the lesson. Caroline moved her pencil in graceful strokes across her paper as she continuously glanced up at Alice who sat straight against her seat with a smile.

Glancing up one last time Caroline's eyes landed on the window behind Alice and they grew wide, watching small petals of white flakes fall from the sky. Snow.

_____________________________

Caroline raced through the halls of Forks High School, her cheeks flaming red as the cold breeze slapped against her face from her speed. The students that were left in the halls stared at her whispered non-stop but Caroline held her smile in place as she burst through the cafeteria doors with an exhale. Seeing her friends sitting at a far table she rushed to them.

"Why are you running." Robin asked, staring down the humans that still had their eyes on them.

"It's snowing." Caroline said. Her friends looked at her with confused expressions and Caroline sighed, she thought that would explain everything, I guess she was wrong.

"We are not going out there, Care." Sebastian stated, reading her thoughts.

"Sebastian you know we hate it when you do that. Going out where." Iris asked.

"To the snow." Caroline replied, pushing against the top of Xander's seat as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Do we really need more attention on ourselves." Robin said.

"Said the one who's friends with the human." Caroline shot back folding her arms. As if it was an instinct Sebastian checked to make sure no one heard before rolling his eyes. His friends were really careless sometimes.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Iris defended, standing up from her seat and linking her arm with Caroline's.

"It's 0 degrees outside." Xander added.

"But it's snowing."

"You say that like it fixes the fact that it's 64 degrees outside." Xander joked, standing up from his seat with a sigh. "I'm in."

Sebastian and Robin both shared a look, they were always the two that were left when it came to deciding.

"Just. Get up, you know you're eventually going to find yourselves out there." Iris argued. Shaking their heads the two finally gave in and stood up from their seats, walking towards the cafeteria doors. Robin and Sebastian drug their feet, while Caroline pulled Iris and Xander along. Iris cringed as the air flew past their face.

"Okay, we're outside." Robin sighed. "What did you want to do."

Caroline walking towards the pile of snow picked up a hand full and flung it at Robin's stomach. "That." She called, fleeing away as Robin screamed running after her. The other three crouched down, taking cover as Robin flung her own snowball that missed Caroline and landed on Xander's back. Turning around Xander glared at her as she laughed, her hands up to protect her face like a shield. Taking charge he formed snowballs for both his hands and flung at Robin who dogged the first one but had the second one planted on neck.

Iris squealed as she felt a snow land on her face, looking up she saw Caroline laughing as she knelt down to gather more snowballs. Acting fast she ran towards her and playfully tackled her into the pile of snow.

Of course that wasn't the end as both girls gasped as multiple snowballs were pelted at them while they laid in snow. Sebastian, who had given in and joined the fight was teamed up with Xander and Robin and were now attacking Caroline and Iris.

As Iris recovered from her laughing, she looked up into the cafeteria windows and saw half the school staring at them. Her eyes roamed around and clashed with a golden topaz pair. 'Edward'. He was staring at her a small smile playing at his lips, most people would of looked away when caught staring but he just smiled wider and gave her a nod making Iris's eyebrows scrunch up. Was he bipolar.

She was brought back from her thoughts by a loud laugh. Turning around she could see Caroline over Xander's shoulder and shook her head with a smile.

 

_____________________________

Iris

Iris sat in her last period of the day, the tips of sleeves were still soaked but everything else on her was dried. The teacher had given them a worksheet for the lesson. She could feel Edward's eyes on side of face from the moment he walked into the classroom, but she chose to ignore him. If he wanted to talk to her, he could talk to her.

Sighing she went to lean back on her chair when a voice said her name.

"Iris."

Turning around she was met with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"That's your name, right." He continued and she nodded in response.

"I'm Mike. I was wondering if you wanted to go Prom with me." Mike asked. Iris cringed had they become too comfortable in this town that humans thought they could talk to them. Maybe it was because they had a full on snowball fight in the middle of lunch.

Edwards chair creaked near her and she glanced at him. He was gripping the edge of his side of the table and his chair was digging into the carpet.

"I don't think so Mike. Thank you though, for asking." Iris replied turning back to Mike. His face was flushed red.

"Umm...You're welcome." He said stepping away to walk back to desk before stopping and turning back.

"Do you think your friends would say yes if I asked them." He wondered shoving his hands into his jean pockets. Iris forced out a smile, she really regretted saying thank you now.

"Robin, I swear will punch you in the face. Xander would laugh, Caroline would roll her eyes and Sebastian would just walk away. If I were you I would take my chances going alone." Iris replied she could hear Edward's small chuckle.

"Why." Mike asked and Iris paused. 'He really wants to push me.' Iris thought.

"We, have something going on in Port Angeles that weekend that we can't postpone."

"Alright....thanks anyways."Mike said. Iris dropped her forced smile as he walked away.

Sitting in silence Iris completed her worksheet in the first fifteen minutes of the lesson before she crossed her legs on her seat and exhaled.

"What's in Port Angeles." Edward asked breaking their silence. Iris raised her eyebrow, waiting to see if he was kidding.

"Excuse me." Iris said unfolding her legs.

"You told Mike you had something going on in Port Angeles, the weekend of the prom." Edward explained.

"Can you keep a secrete." Iris asked and Edward nodded in response. She had decided not to comment on his change in behavior and just enjoy his company. She hadn't realised she actually missed him. "I lied. There's nothing going on in Port Angeles, I just needed to an excuse not go, that wouldn't hurt his ego."

"He expected you to say no, but took a chance anyway. Making up that lie was a good idea, it would of ruined his confidence."

"How would you know that." Iris asked, even though she knew how, she wanted to hear him explain it.

"I don't. That was my assumption." Edward said, his calm expression not faltering. 'He was good.' Iris thought.

"Iris. I'm sorry I've been so rude this week-." Edward started his eyes bore into Iris's and she could feel the strength of his apology. After a while of thinking she realised why Edward was ignoring her - he thought she was human and she knew their leaders rule on associating with humans. If he talked to her it could mean putting his family in danger. If it was her choice she would of done the same thing.

"It's alright. You don't have to explain yourself."

Edward sent her a smile and she returned it and looked away, trying to hide her small blush.


	19. With you on my mind

It was Saturday evening and the Guardian house was silent. Sebastian, Robin knew was down at Lapush for another chance to see Leah and Xander was out in town grocery shopping. Caroline however was laid out on the couch her feet propped out on Robin's lap as she read a book. While Iris was sitting on the loveseat, her back pressed against the arm and her feet dangling off the other arm. The two kept stealing, what they thought were subtle glances to each other and Robin knew they were having a mental conversation. She felt kind of annoyed because she knew it was about her but didn't show it.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Caroline sat up and placed her book on the coffee table.

"So. When are you going to take the human on a date." Iris started, a smile forming on her lips. Iris flung her legs off the arm of the chair and sat up properly on the loveseat, inching forward for Robin's answer.

"Her name is Angela."

"Okay. When are you going to take Angela on a date." Iris said.

"I don't know. I promised her we would take things slow." Robin replied.

"Before this goes any further I'm going need to know, that you know what you're getting yourself into." Caroline sighed. "If you start a relationship with this girl and you fall in love, you have to realise that you can never tell her about our world. And we're going to eventually have to leave which won't only hurt you, but her too. Do you really want to go through that."

Robin froze, she hadn't really thought about that. She hadn't realised how much pain could cause just by talking to a human.

"I don't know." Robin admitted, leaning against her elbows that were firm on her thighs while she massaged her temples with her fingers.

"Caroline." Iris warned.

"What. I'm just trying to protect her from obvious heartbreak." Caroline defended.

"Your one to talk." Robin muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean." Caroline asked, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Nothing." Robin sighed, after getting a look from Iris.

"No, tell me." Caroline said. Robin and Iris both stared at each for a few seconds. It was their turn to have a mental conversation. Iris in defeat, nodded.

"You talk about obvious upcoming heartbreak, when you're the one blindly in love with one of your best friends." Robin explained. This just made Caroline even more confused.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Caroline said, glancing from Iris and Robin, waiting for more of an explanation.

"Xander. Caroline, you're in love with him." Robin blurted, rolling her eyes. Iris sat in silence cringing when Robin finally explained and looked away when Caroline made eye contact with her. She was dreading the day when one of them finally told Caroline what they'd all already known.

"I am not, in love with Xander. Where the hell did you get that from." Caroline fretted, her eyes wide with anger and surprise. Robin held her arms up in surrender.

"I'm just saying, what we've all been thinking for years." Robin said.

"All of you. Does Xander think that." Caroline asked, her demeanour faltering as her eyes glazed over. It meant she was lost in thoughts.

"No. He's as oblivious as you." Iris said, adding into the conversation.

"I'm not in love with him. If I was I would know." Caroline said, her voice dropping down to a whisper. "Wouldn't I."

Iris walked over to the couch and wrapped her arms around Caroline's shoulder, pulling her into a hug while Robin rubbed her arm,

"It's okay if you didn't know, Care." Iris assured.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you." Robin said. "Well, at least not like this."

"No. It's okay." Caroline whispered. Her eyes were still glazed over as she stared down at the coffee table. "Does Sebastian know."

"He's the one that figure it out." Iris replied. Caroline glared. "He didn't tell us or anything. We figured it ourselves. I mean caroline, it's pretty obvious. Once he knew that we knew, he talked to us about it."

Caroline nodded. "Why didn't any of you tell me." She asked.

"We thought you knew, and just didn't want to say anything. We wanted to respect your privacy." Robin said, and Caroline shot her a look that read, 'Really.'

"A little late for that. Don't you think." Caroline shot back. Robin shrugged and gave her sheepish smile.

"I said, I was sorry."

Caroline shook her head and sighed.

The three girls jumped when they heard the front door jiggle. Robin and Iris relaxed when Xander walked through the door but Caroline tensed up and stared. Turning towards the girls, Xander smiled as a hello and walked towards the kitchen. His eyes looked towards Caroline with confusion because instead of smiling back she just started at him. Walking back into the living room he took a seat on the love seat and looked at the girls. Robin and Iris avoided making eye contact with him.

"Did I miss something." Xander asked.

_____________________________

Sebastian

There were two reasons that Leah was at Lapush Beach for the third time this week. One was because lately Sam was getting on her nerves, this was the seventh fight they'd had this week and every one ended in him running off to god knows where. The second reason was because there was a nagging voice in her mind that wouldn't let the white haired stranger go.

She'd seen him walking around the beach with his hands shoved in his pockets and had spent ten minutes contemplating whether to approach him or not. After her debate with herself she gave in and jogged towards him.

That was what led to the two sitting side by side on the sand talking. The last time he talked to her he turned into a babbling idiot, but this time he felt strangely comfortable and openly had a conversation with her.

"So where are you from?" Sebastian asked and Leah paused glancing up at him with a small small. She'd forgotten how tall he was. "What. You know where I'm from, I thought it would be fair if I knew where you were from." Sebastian added, after seeing the smile she gave him. Letting out a small laugh, she replied.

"Here." Leah said, outstretching her arms and gesturing to the beach around them.

"Come on. Give me more then that." Sebastian joked, shaking his head at her. He knew he could just read her mind and figure out everything about her, but he needed to make conversation, so he decided to get to know her the mundane way. Through questions.

"I'm from here." Leah repeated. Looking up she could she the expression Sebastian held and sighed before continuing. "My family and I have lived on the reservation for years. My grandparents were born and died here. My parents were born here and I don't see them leaving to explore the world anytime soon so..."

"You don't want to spend your whole life in a small town." Sebastian said. Maybe he took a peek or two into her mind, but to be fair he couldn't control it.

"I never said that." Leah muttered as she pulled the sleeves of her sweater further down her arms. The weather had gotten worse as the winter rolled into Forks. This caused a dilemma for Leah when she saw Sebastian wrapped in a thin long sleeve black t-shirt , he didn't even seem cold.

"You didn't have to." Sebastian replied. He lifted his hand up to rub her arm to try and keep her warm but paused.

"All right, Mr know it all." Leah started, turning to face Sebastian. Her smile dropped a little when she say his hand raised, like he was about to touch her and she stared, her eyes absorbing into his electric blue eyes. She didn't know how but one second she was lost in his eyes and next she was leaning towards him. 

Sebastian's eyes grew wide when he realised she was leaning in. Even though it was obvious on what she was trying to do, he searched her mind trying to figure out why. Then he felt it. He couldn't explain it but he felt like his whole body was tingling the closer she got and he to started leaning in too.

Their lips brushed past each other once, twice before Leah's hand feathered against Sebastian's cheek and she pulled him deeper into the kiss. The moment their lips closed together Sebastian inhaled. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, but this was his first kiss so he had no idea what he was doing. With the amount of times he had walked in on his friends lip locking in past relationships and the fact that he could read minds he thought he would be ready. Actually experiencing the movement of someone else's lips on his felt amazing. He didn't know if was what it felt like when kissing in general or if it was because it was Leah, was this why he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The two sat there with their lips together for what felt like hours but what really was only a couple seconds, before an angry voice interrupted them.

"Leah."

Breaking the kiss the two looked towards the voice and saw Sam, his eyes blazing as he glared at them. Leah stood up and Sebastian followed his eyes never leaving Sam, who was..shaking. He was angry, Sebastian knew that because his thoughts were loud but he also knew physical shaking from anger wasn't a normal thing humans did.

"What the hell is this." Sam hissed, stepping forwards towards Leah with his hands clenched at his sides. Instead of answering Leah blinked, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the words to explain. 

When she didn't answer Sam moved closer, hovering over her like a shaking mountain. Moving fast Sebastian stepped in between the two, his hand pushing Sam back a step. 

"This wasn't her fault." Sebastian defended, even though he knew it was half her fault, his instinct was to defend her. As soon as he said it, he knew they were the wrong words, his suspicions were proven when Sam's fist snapped back and connected with his face.

He had to resist the urge to let out a laugh, this guy really didn't know who he was messing with. Keeping his calm composure, Sebastian snapped his neck to the left, cracking it before turning back to face Sam who had his fist held in his other hand while he cried out in pain.

"Oh my God." Leah stressed, moving from behind Sebastian. She went to grab his face to inspect it but froze when she realised why he had been punched in the first place. Turning towards Sam, who was still crying in pain she spoke.

"You shouldn't have done that, this wasn't his fault." Leah explained making Sam cringe away.

"Why are you defending him." Sam asked. "We get in one fight and you're off kissing a stranger." 

Leah scoffed. 'One fight my ass.' she thought. She didn't want to have this conversation with an audience. She knew he had every right to be mad at her, but punching someone wasn't the way to express his anger. She went to scold him, but found him walking away and instead of going after him she just stood there.

"I'm sorry." Leah muttered backing away from Sebastian who stood their watching them the whole time. He didn't even seemed fazed by the fact that he was just punched in the face.

"Leah, wait." Sebastian said, going to grab her hand. She shook her head, glancing back at Sam who was getting smaller and smaller the further he went.

"I'm sorry." Leah repeated before jogging away.

_____________________________

Robin

Robin was sat on the stairs that led up to her bedroom in the attic. She still hadn't made up her mind, about Angela. Could she risk her exposure just because she had a crush. She knew it could be one of the worst decision she would ever make, but it could also be one of the best. How would a relationship like this work, she would always have to keep a huge part of her life a secret from her. How would that work. It would be easier to just stay her friend for the next five months, so that when she left it wouldn't hurt as much as she knew it would.

Robin with a sigh, slammed her fist onto the hardwood floors of the stairs. 'This shouldn't be so hard.' She thought. She shouldn't be planning her life, she couldn't predict the future, no matter how much she wanted to. Things could change, anything thing could happen in the next five months.

Making up her mind, she scrolled through her phone and found the number Angela had given her. A click is all it would take. Her phone dialed for a while with no answer before Robin gave up. She would have to talk to her at school.


	20. Invitations

Iris

Clenching her hands, Iris's nails dug into her palms so hard that blood began to draw. Inhaling Iris opened her mouth to let out a scream when a voice interrupted her mini breakdown.

"Iris. What are you doing here."

She had woken up early and snuck out to the field her and her friends had found during the first few days at Forks.

"I could ask you the same thing Caroline." Iris said folding her arms to hide the fact that she was bleeding.

"Well I asked you first." Caroline replied. Walking over to Iris, Caroline unfolded her arms and examined her bloody hands. The wound had already healed but the blood still stained her palms.

"I needed to scream. This was the only place I could come where no one would hear me." Iris explained dropping her arms from Caroline's grasp. Back at the Institute each student had their own room, that was conveniently sound proof so whenever Iris was stressed because of an exam she would scream.

"Me too." Caroline said eyes wide. "What do you need to scream about."

"I just overwhelmed." Iris started. "All of sudden there's this boy I can't stop thinking about and it's driving me insane."

Caroline stared willing herself to not smile. "What part of that was supposed to surprise me."

"What." Iris said.

"Iris I told you from the beginning that this bond was strong. The more time you spend with him the stronger your emotions get." Caroline explained.

"Why do you need to scream." Iris asked changing the subject. "Is this about Xander."

"Of course it's about Xander." Caroline started. "I can't talk to him. This isn't some poorly written romance novel and it won't end with him pulling me into his arms."

"Then what are you going to do ignore your feelings." Iris asked.

"Yes." Caroline replied. "Not to sound like a cliche but whatever I'm feeling will ruin our friendship and I can't risk that."

"Caroline I know you strive on knowing everything but this is one moment in your life that you're going to have to take a chance on." Iris said. "Besides even if this doesn't end the way you hope it does you have to trust me when I say it won't be the end of your friendship with him. He loves you, whether it be in a romantic way or not he does and he would never let something you can't control ruin over eight years of friendship."

Caroline looked up at the grey clouded sky trying to stop her tears from dropping she knew Iris was right. Glancing down at her watch she sighed.

"We should go we still have school today."

"Wait." Iris said grabbing Caroline's hand. "We came here to do one thing."

Nodding Caroline gave her a small smile before inhaling and letting out a scream with Iris mimicking. The two noises clashed together and birds overhead squawked and fled away in fright.

 

_____________________________

Iris

Iris suffered through Geometry and Chemistry, her thoughts always finding there way back to Edward. She didn't mind thinking about him as much she thought she should, a smile crossed her face every time his smile clouded her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Iris looked up from her daydreaming gaze and towards Edward who was sat by her side in Biology class. Her lips curled into a small smile.

"You'd want a refund." Iris said as a crooked grin crossed Edward's face.

"I would like to know whats got you so flustered." Edward continued. Iris cupped her hands over her cheeks and realised that they where flaming warm from her blush.

"Nothing." Iris muttered while Edward chuckled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible liar."

"You'd be the first." Iris said dropping her hands from her face.

Edward had his eyes glued to the rain outside the window his golden eyes glowing with a small smile gracing his lips. "Can I ask you something." Edward said his voice a little on edge.

"I don't see why not."

"How old are you Iris?" Edward asked.

"Seventeen. Why?"

"You don't seem seventeen." Edward continued and Iris laughed cringing away when the teacher shot her a look. She always had a hard time passing as a teenager, but then again so did all Guardians in training. They all held a mature cloud in their eyes, he wasn't as clueless as she thought.

"What." Edward said his eyebrows furrowed.

"My mother used to say that I was born a thirty year old women. With the way I acted around other kids before I grew into my pow-" Iris started biting her tongue to stop herself from continuing. She was getting too comfortable him.

Instead of questioning her on her abrupt stop, Edward continued with his questions.

"What do you mean by used to." Edward said. Iris replied with a confused expression and Edward explained. "You said your mother used- to say."

Iris froze for a second realising her second mistake of the day.

"She died last year." Iris said. She didn't want to elaborate on her life story no matter how much she liked him.

Edward watched her as her eyes glazed over and his hand inched towards her's urging to comfort her, it was obvious she was in pain. Their hands touched and a small spark lit between their fingers waking Iris up from her thoughts with a jump. She glanced around afraid that she had used her powers involuntarily but looking up at Edward she saw that he wasn't in pain like he should be but instead he had a smile on his face. He was inspecting his hand. What was that Iris thought before realising that it was probably because of their bond and sighed in somewhat relief.

Edward realising what had happened reached down for hand once again and the spark ran through them. Instead of pulling away the two sat there with their hands clasped together.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Edward said.

"Thank you." Iris replied. The spark ran through her body like fireworks.

"What will you be doing this weekend." Edward asked, breaking their silence and Iris was grateful for the change in conversation.

"I'm not sure." Irised said.

"I thought you and I could spend time together outside of school." Edward explained.

"What would we be doing." Iris asked with a hesitant tone. In all her life she would've never guessed that a vampire would ask to spend time with her and she would never have guessed that she would contemplate the idea.

"Anything." Edward said.

"Okay. I would love to." Iris replied her smile growing wider.

_____________________________

Robin

"I missed your call." Angela stated stirring the beaker that contained a red substance. Robin sat facing her in Chemistry class as they tried to complete the task given to them.

"It's alright." Robin assured.

"I was having dinner with my parents and my Mum has this rule about having no technology at the dinner table-." Angela explained.

"Angela, really it's ok." Robin said and Angela nodded in response.

"So. What did you want to talk to me about."

"I needed a little help the notes I wrote in Trigonometry, weren't the clearest. But I figured it out." Robin said. After a whole night of thinking she realise that starting a relationship with Angela really wasn't the best way to go. She didn't want to be the reason for the exposure of the world that had been kept a secret for hundreds of years.

"Okay." Angela replied nudging her glasses to fit comfortably on her face. This was a trait she had adopted whenever she was nervous or worried and at this moment she felt both.

"What's wrong." Robin asked catching sight of the hand that shook as she pushed up her glasses.

"Nothing." Angela said but sighed when she knew that Robin knew she was lying. Angela slid off her white gloves after Robin finished off the last touches to their experiment and forced out a shaky smile her hands were shaking. She knew she shouldn't be so nervous around Robin especially because the two had already gone to second base in the short amount of time of knowing each other. Angela liked her she liked the way Robin tried to hold in her anger whenever someone annoyed her with their staring and she liked Robin's bravery she usually the one who held conversations with Angela. Without her bravery, Angela knew that the two would be sitting here in silence instead of talking to each other like old friends. "I wanted to ask if maybe you would want to hangout with me this Saturday....By hangout I mean go on a date with me." Angela asked. Robin stared at her with wide eyes, she wasn't expecting this she had accepted the fact that her and Angela were meant to be friends but that was before she was sceptical about Angela feeling the same way.

"Robin you really don't have to say yes. I just thought that after that talk we had that you would want to."

"I do. I'm just-." Robin started. She watched as Angela's eyes glazed over with forming tears and her eyes softened before continuing. "I would love to go out with you Angela."


	21. Shapeshifter

Caroline

Caroline was sat on top of the kitchen table, trying to convince her friends to join her on her day with Alice and maybe Rosalie.

"She said if we wanted to we didn't have to go shopping. I promised her someone else was joining me." Caroline explained.

"You promised her, without asking us, what made you think that we didn't have plans." Robin asked.

"Because, I didn't know any of you had people to make plans with. Everyone we know in this town are in this room." Caroline continued.

"Well, I have a date with Angela."

"And I have a da-. I'm spending the day with Edward."

"Sebastian, X-Xander. How about you." Caroline asked.

"Sorry Care, I was going to roam around Forks for awhile." Sebastian replied.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow" Caroline begged.

Sebastian shook his head before answering. "I don't think the blonde vampire likes me anyway."

"Well, you did snap at her." Xander said and Sebastian shot him a annoyed look.

"What about you, Xander." Caroline asked letting out a small sigh.

"Sure. It was my idea, to make them our friends. I'll go." Xander explained and Caroline let out another sigh.

"Thank you."

____________________________

Leah

"Here you go, Honey," the waitress muttered pulling Leah out of her thoughts. She looked up and slowly released the air in her lungs.

She'd been craving black berry pie all week, so instead of joining Sam for breakfast like she usually did on Saturday mornings, she found a small family restaurant in Forks. Aside from her mother's and Emily's the pie at this restaurant was the best she'd ever had. It had been years since the last time she tasted Emily's cooking, but since she'd been on the Reservation for a visit, Leah would always find herself at her house, but she didn't want to bother her so early in the morning.

Leah hadn't spoken to Sam since she was caught making out with a stranger, how could she be so stupid. Leah knew one thing for sure, she loved Sam, they'd been together since she was a freshman in Highschool, and she couldn't believe she ruined their relationship.

She hadn't caught up with him on the beach, so she decided to wait for him at his house, somewhere she knew he couldn't ignore her. He came home with a scowl and when he saw her he flinched away with guilt and she thought maybe he had forgiven her but instead he told her to go home because he couldn't deal with her anymore. Leah didn't know what that meant for the two but wasn't mad, because she knew she would of done the same thing if she was in Sam's position. She had stared at him for a while because she knew something was off about him. She didn't have enough time to inspect him and figure it out because he slammed his door in her face. She made it home and cried herself to sleep from guilt, it was her own fault that Sam hated her.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Leah jumped from the sudden voice and glanced up. Sebastian. He stood there holding a plate of mini blueberry muffins and he wore a black button up shirt with jeans. Platinum blonde hair crowned his head the ends pointing in random directions with light sprinklings of freckles on his cheeks and over his nose. There weren't many men that were taller than Leah, but Sebastian stood three or four inches taller.

"How'd you know." Leah asked, with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian slid into Leahs booth and nudged his head towards the fist that held her fork, she had the utensil clenched in her fist so hard that her hand was starting to turn red from the blood rush. "Why, is it that you always show up out of nowhere."

Sebastian shrugged in response, instead of telling her that he had spent all morning looking for her through the minds of other people. Now he had a headache creeping into his mind but he didn't care. "I'm sorry." Sebastian said, pulling away from her question.

"What for." Leah asked taking another bite of her black berry pie.

"For ruining your relationship, I shouldn't of kissed you." Sebastian explained and paused when he saw her expression. "Not that I didn't want to, you're a great kisser....not that I would know who a good kisser was, but it felt great...so."

"I know what you meant, it's ok, blondie." Leah joked letting out a chuckle with a struggle because of the food in her mouth. "Besides I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who kissed you."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not a blonde."

"What." Leah asked, hiding her smile.

"My hair. It's white not blonde." Sebastian explained. Leah's phone vibrated in front of Sebastian's hand before she could reply. Sebastian gently slid Leah's phone across the table and she glanced at her Mum's face on the screen. She was probably wondering why Leah wasn't still in bed especially because it was Saturday.

"Thanks" Leah said watching his blue eyes fade from light to dark and then back again.

"Hey Mum" Leah said as she placed the phone next to her ear.

"Where are you?" Sue asked. Leah could hear the sizzling sound of the fryer in the background and smiled.

"Getting something to eat." Leah said, glancing up at Sebastian, who was staring at her, like he was reading into her soul. "What's wrong?" There was silence on Sue's end. "Mum!" Leah said.

"I'm here," she said slowly. "Honey have you seen Sam in the past few days." When Leah didn't say anything, Sue continued, "He hasn't been home and his mother's worried sick, she came to the council this morning asking for help and the only person I thought would be able to help was you." She paused. "Where drawing a search party Leah."

Leah stumbled out of the booth, her knee hitting the edge of the table a couple times before she found herself standing.

"What's wrong." Sebastian asked, after Leah hung up the phone, grabbing her wallet to pay for her pie only to find money already sitting on the table so instead she thrust the money towards Sebastian who shook his head.

Leah inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. "I need to leave my Mum needs my help."

"Is there anyway, I can help." Sebastian asked. Leah blinked, she didn't know if bringing him was smart, what would happen when they found Sam. Sighing she decided that having more people to search was better and Sam wouldn't mind Leah hoped especially if he was lost in the woods or something.

"Yes actually. S-Sam is missing and my Mum, she's part of the council down at the Reservation. She's setting up a search party to help find him. You don't have to come if you don't want to but-" Leah explained.

"No. Of course i'll help." Sebastian said as Leah led the way out of the restaurant until she realiseed that she walked here and cursed.

"What."

"I walked here. I mean we could walk back but it'll take awhile. Are you sure you want to come."Leah asked. Sebastian dug into his jean pocket, pulled out his keys and pressed the remote control opening button. Leah's eyes grew wide as Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his car.

"I thought you were seventeen."

"I am." Sebastian replied, pulling his seat belt over his shoulder while Leah shut her passenger seat door.

"How can you afford this." Leah asked running her hand across the leather seats of the car. Sebastian shrugged and started the car.

"Lead the way." Sebastian said. Leah nodded instead of pushing on her last question.

Sebastian maneuvered effortlessly past a couple of cars that were in their way and when they made it to a deserted area leading to the reservation that held the woods on one side and an empty road on the other Sebastian sped up. Leah clutched onto the arm of the car door and snapped her head towards Sebastian.

He glanced at her and his eyes widened slightly as he slowed down to a normal speed. "Sorry, I forgot who I was driving with for a second."

Sebastian's car pulled up infront of the Clearwater home which was surrounded with about thirty people all of them staring at the unkown car. Leah fumbed with her seatbelt and quickly sped out of the car racing towards her Mum. She could see familiar faces like Billy and Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and his grandfather and Emily. That surprised her the most not because she was here but because she had tears running down her face as she talked to Sue. Leah had introduced Sam to Emily a couple weeks ago, when their relationship was practically heaven and Leah didn't know that Emily cared about Sam that much. Everyone had solemn expressions on the faces, but Emily was the only one crying.

As soon as Leah stepped out of Sebastian's car Sam's mother - Allison Uley- was making her way towards her a venomous look in her eyes.

When Leah and Sam began dating, Sam introduced her to his mother and for some mysterious reason his mother hated her.

Allison Uley had been on the council for years even before her and her husband divorced. She lived by control and order even if it meant that sacrifices had to be made essentially someone else's. She constantly overestimated her authority and underestimated anyone that didn't follow her lead.

Allison was a tall, thin woman. Her long black hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her skin was tan like most Quileutes and she had dark brown eyes. She kept her makeup simple just a dash of blush, light mascara and a touch of lip gloss. The average person would consider her attractive until she started talking. Her constant judgmental and critical attitude left out a lot to be desired.

"I know you know where my son is. He told me what you did." she hissed her voice strained but calculating. She was face to face with Leah, although Alison was almost a head shorter than her she felt like she was towering over her.

Leah cringed. She always had a hard time talking to her and it didn't help when her tone was condescending and demeaning.

"I have no idea where Sam is Mrs Uley. That's why I'm here, I want to help find him." Leah said, stepping back and hitting someone's chest. Looking up she saw Sebastian his hand was around her elbow.

For a fleeting moment Allison's face changed from anger to surprise. After glancing from Sebastian's hand on Leah's elbow and then to his eyes, that was inspecting her Allison's eyes grew wide. "This is him, isn't it. How dare you bring him here. You intensitive bit-."

"Allison." Sue said, her voice holding strong emotion. "I understand you're worried. But you and I both know what is happening to your son. I will not stand here and let you speak to my daughter like this."

Sebastian let out a gasp before he could stop himself and his eyes roamed around the crowd. Shapeshifters.

"Mrs Uley I'm sorry, I just thought having more people to search would be helpful-." Leah said, droning off when Allison walked away from her like she didn't exist. Turning towards her mother Leah sighed, before continuing. "Mum this is Sebastian. Sebastian this is my mother Sue Clearwater."

"It's nice to meet you Sebastian thank you for coming to help." Sue said. Walking away Sue began directing groups out into the woods with walkie talkies and torch lights incase they were out longer than they expected. The council members had debated about calling the police but decided against it because they all knew that Sam was most likely not in his human form and they didn't want to risk Sam being shot on sight.

"Are you okay." Sebastian asked. His hand had slid down from Leahs elbow and was now grazing against Leah's palm. Nodding Leah forced out a small smile before continuing.

"I'm okay. Come I'll introduce you to some people before we head out."

Sebastian followed behind Leah as she led him past a couple of groups some of them nodded at him as a greeting while others ignored him completely their attentions focused on a map.

"Sebastian this is my cousin Emily. Em this is my....friend Sebastian he's here to help." Leah explained after getting Emily's attention. By now Emily had stopped crying, but now had white tear stains on her cheeks. Sebastian moved forward to shake Emily's hand and froze a small glare forming on his face. Sometimes he despised his powers.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing." Sebastian bit out. Closing his hand around Emily's and shaking once before letting go. 

_____________________________

Robin

"That was amazing." Angela exclaimed as she and Robin exited the Aquarium in Port Angeles. The two had spent the morning watching the dolphins and fish swim. Robin had even paid for them to be able to touch the dolphins and seeing the smile Angela held she knew it was worth it. 

"Did you see the way that whale flipped. Oh my Gosh and that seal with the ball." Angela continued. Her hands flew around her as she expressed her excitement.

"So I'm guessing you liked the show." Robin mused as they walked through the streets.

"I. Loved. It." Angela said, her hand slipping into Robin's. This was only their first date but Angela felt comfortable enough to hold her hand. "Did you like it?"

Robin shrugged, she never got the appeal of fish or the ocean in general. "It was alright. I've never touched a dolphin before...I guess that was great." Robin said guiding Angela through a small crowd of people. "The seals were definitely my favourite though."

Angela stiffened when Robin replied, letting herself be guided she let out a huge forced gasp. "You don't like animals."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to I can see it in your eyes." Angela joked.

"I don't not like animals just fish. But then again it not that I don't like them and more that I don't understand them. They don't exactly have a significant role-." Robin started, but was cut off by Angela letting out another gasp.

"Don't say it. Don't you dare say it."

"Alright. Okay I won't say it." Robin said letting out a small laugh. "If it helps, I thought spending time with you was amazing. I really had fun."

"Me too." Angela replied.

"Would you like to do it again. You know tomorrow."

"I can't." Angela said, looking up through her bangs. "My family and I go to Church on Sundays." Angela added watching for Robin's reaction with a guarded stare.

"Oh.....That's okay." Robin muttered. Religion wasn't something she focused on in her life. She wouldn't call herself an Atheist because she liked to think that there was something out there that was bigger than her but she didn't surround her life with that thought especially when she knew about the creatures that went bump in the night.

"It's alright to be uncomfortable Robin."

"No. No I'm not uncomfortable. I think it's nice that you have beliefs if anything I respect you more for telling me on our first date. Bold move Weber." Robin joked. Angela let a small laugh as they continued walking. "So, what's your religion."

"I'm a Lutheran. Well my parents are I just sort of grew up with Lutheran beliefs." Angela explained while Robin nodded in understanding. "My dad's a minister actually."

Robin's eyes grew wide as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Does he. Do they know about me."

"They knew about you the day I first met you." Angela said holding Robin's gaze with a smile.

"Really?" Robin asked a smile creeping onto her face to match Angela's.

"Do they know about you." Robin continued her cheek leaned against her right knee. The two had found their way to a bench in a nearby park Angela sat with her legs crossed on top of the bench while Robin had one foot on the bench and the other planted on the ground.

"No. Not yet." Angela replied shaking her head with a small sigh.

"Hey. It's okay." Robin assured squeezing Angela's hand gently. Angela replied with a smile inching closer towards Robin.

_____________________________

Edward

Edward's nose twitched involuntarily as he pulled up to Iris's house in the woods, she had given him her address after he had invited her out. There would never be a time when he didn't feel the effects of his thirst for Iris but as time went on it became easier and easier to tolerate.

Iris sat in the living room of her house trying to slip on her shoes. The house was deserted Caroline and Xander left for their day with two of the Cullens, Robin had left for her date with Angela and Sebastian, Iris knew was god knows where. In a couple minutes she would leave too for her day with Edward. Iris could hear his car racing through the woods towards the house and her heart started pounding, she was nervous and not because she was about to spend all day with a vampire that thirsted for her blood but because she didn't know what they would talk about she was afraid they would end up sitting in silence all day especially with her inability to make small talk.

Iris raced towards the front door when she heard Edward's car door slam shut. Making it outside Iris came face to face with Edward's chest and exhaled giving him a smile.

"Hello." Edward said his hands on Iris's shoulder to keep her from running into him. As soon as his hands touched her she shivered as sparks flew up her spine. She would never get tired of that feeling.

"Hi." Iris sighed glancing down at his arms. "We....we should get going."

"Of course." Edward said. He stood aside and waited for Iris to start walking before following behind her. "This is a beautiful home."

"Thank you our parents spared no expense." Iris lied this time she didn't feel as comfortable lying to him as she did beforehand, she felt kind of guilty to be honest.

Iris was making her way towards the passenger side door when she felt Edward brush past her and swing her door open for her. That was a first she thought giving him a smile as a thank you.

"Does anyone know you're with me today." Edward asked before Iris could slide into his car.

"Yes."

"Good." Edward muttered.

"Where exactly are we headed." Iris asked after buckling her seat belt.

"It's a surprise." Edward said, pulling out of the drive way. Iris turned to him, with her eyebrows furrowed, she should be afraid Edward was taking her somewhere that she didn't know but instead she was excited.

"Alright."

Edward drove through the woods in a speed that she knew no normal human would be able to handle especially in the woods full of random trees but she loved every moment of it.

"Are you okay." Edward asked. He now had his eyes planted on Iris who had her eyes planted on the window.

"I'm great."

"Would you like me to slow down." Edward asked his foot grazing over the brakes. Iris shook her head placing her hand on his knee to stop him from breaking.

"No. I'm fine." Iris said. She glanced up at him with a smile and was stunned to she him stiffened realizing her hand was still on his knee Iris recoiled. "Sorry."

"No you just caught me off guard." Edward explained. The car had finally made it's way onto the roads of Forks and Edward forced the car to move faster through the empty roads.

The duo sat in silence for a couple minutes with Iris staring out her window at the shapes that zoomed past the car because of their speed while Edward drove taking what he thought were subtle glances at Iris.

"I heard my siblings were going shopping with one of your friends." Edward said breaking their silence.

"Her and Xander left an hour ago with your sister and brother." Iris explained as a smile grew on Edward's face.

"I know. If I knew before hand that she invited you I wouldn't of asked you to spend the day with me." Edward started until he realised what he had said. "I meant I would of asked you another day." He finished shaking his head at himself.

He was useless when it came to trying to have a conversation with Iris.

"So. Edward where are you from." Iris asked moving the subject forward. She watched as Edward's smile shrunk before he answered.

"I was born in Chicago and raised in Alaska."

"How long have you been-." Iris started as Edward cut her off.

"I'm sure it's my turn to ask a question." Edward said flashing Iris a smile.

"When did this turn into twenty questions." Iris joked. Ignoring her comment Edward continued.

"How long have you known your friends."

"For as long as I can remember." Iris said. This time she didn't have to lie. 

"That wasn't an actual answer." Edward said shaking his head at her.

"Close to about 10 years." Iris sighed restraining her smile that was starting to grow. "How long have you been Edward Cullen." Edward let out a laugh turning to her with his golden orbs. An inside joke maybe Iris thought raising an eyebrow at him.

"Esme and Carlisle adopted me when I was young after my parents passed away." Edward explained and Iris wasn't surprised she figured that would be the story he told her but she couldn't help but feel sympathetic anyway.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it was very long time ago I barely remember them." Edward muttered. That just made Iris feel worst she would go with knowing her mother and losing her then never knowing her at all any day. "Will you and your friends be leaving Forks any time soon."

Iris straightened her back and turned towards him she didn't know how to answer without having to lie so she gave in. "I'm not sure exactly. Whenever our parent's call us back I guess."

"When do you think that will be." Edward continued. He wanted to know when he would be losing the person he had spent over one hundred years searching for.

"I really don't know Edward. Sorry." Iris said avoiding eye contact with him.

Edward took a sharp turn and stopped the car pulling up to the side of the road. Iris didn't know what was going on they were in the middle of nowhere there were no people around or even houses. Was he angry Iris thought. Following his lead as he slipped out of the car. "What are we doing here." Iris asked as Edward walked towards her she hated to admit it but at this moment she was kind of afraid.

"This is our stop." Edward said searching her eyes with a frown. Iris then realised that he could probably tell that she was afraid and immediately relaxed, she could trust him. Right. 

As if reading her mind Edward replied. "You can trust me. I promise nothing will harm you."

Iris tensed up again had the shields Caroline put around her mind faded. Before could she worry further she felt a cold hand on her face and the familiar sparks of electricity ran through her body.

Edward had his hands gently cupped over her cheek his eyes roaming arounding her face. "I can take you home if you would like." Edward said his voice soft against her face.

"No. No I trust you." Iris muttered. She knew that he thought she was still afraid of him. Edward held a skeptical look in his eyes. The two stood their with their lips together for a few seconds before Edward nodded and began leading the way towards the almost invisible path that led through the woods.

"Where are we going." Iris asked looking up at the sky that was coated with dull grey atmosphere. The beauty of the flora and fauna that surrounded Iris left her breathless enough that she found herself stumbling towards the ground.

"It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice." Edward said his hands outstretched to keep Iris balanced. "If this is too much I could always carry you."

"I think I can handle myself." Iris said straightening herself up with a huff. "But thank you." 

Edward chuckled before he began with his way once again.

"Is this a hike." Iris asked and he shook his head. Trudging on through the woods Iris realised that they had trailed off of the path and were now headed into a more secluded area. Turning around Edward went to lift Iris over a fallen tree but found her pushing herself up and throwing her legs over on her own.

"No trail." 

"We're almost there." Edward said.

Pushing through the remaining huddle of trees Iris found herself in a clearing that was framed with wild flowers. Planted in the middle was a blanket with a basket set on top of it.

Iris glanced up at Edward with a look of surprise before making her way towards the blanket and kneeling onto the grass besides it. 

"Do you mind." Iris said gesturing towards the basket with her hand. Roaming through the wooden basket Iris found various amounts of fruits in containers and a round metal plate like machine. "What is this." 

"Portable CD player." Edward replied his eyes holding a confused daze. He knew Iris was young, that was obvious but he knew for a fact that people her age were familiar with a CD player. 

Seeing the look he gave her Iris realised that this was something most people knew. With growing up in Eden there were many human things she didn't know about.

"How do you use it." Iris asked moving the device around in her hands before Edward placed his hand on top of hers and slid them towards the play button. The sound of classical music filled the silent field.

"This is Claude Debussy." Edward explained. "Clair.-"

"De Lune." Iris finished her eyes glazed over. Maybe she didn't know what a portable CD player was but music wasn't a mystery to her. "My mother used to listen to this almost everyday. She always used to say that music was the strongest form of magic." 

Iris sighed a small content smile graced her face before she remembered that her mother was contained six feet under the ground. It was like she couldn't ever think of her mother without feeling pain. A cold hand brushed against her cheek and Iris gasped as the familiar shocks of electricity ran through her body, when she felt the tears run down her face and onto Edward's hand.

"I lied." Edward started, his hands were now grasped around Iris's. "Early in the car when I told you I didn't remember my parents I lied. They're really the only things I remember from my life before becoming Edward Cullen, I remember my father's laugh, my mother's smile. I've been asked if I remember them so many times that saying that I don't became a routine, but I remember."

"One of my biggest fears is forgetting what she looks, forgetting her voice." Iris muttered. She had changed positions so that she now had her head rested on Edward's chest as they laid on the blanket staring up at the cloud filled sky

The two laid in silence for a couple minutes reminiscing in the silence. Before Edward abruptly sat up making sure he didn't hurt Iris as she too sat up.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing. I just... I need you to hear this." Edward started. "You are the most important person in my life now Iris. The most important person to me ever and it kills me that I don't know what you're thinking...or feeling."

"I'm here which means I'd rather walk through hell then be without you." Iris muttered shying away from Edward's gaze. "I must be insane."

Edward chuckled shaking his head. "You don't know how long I've been searching for you."

"Well I'm sorry I kept you waiting."


	22. Alice Cullen

Alice

Alice had spent the last two days trying to convince Rosalie to join her on her shopping trip but she thought that shopping wasn't worth risking the life of their family. Rosalie had given her an hour lecture about the danger she was putting their family in by going through with her plans but Alice knew what she was doing.

She had seen it, her family and the newcomers would become great friends some day to the point where she would think of them as family and she wanted that. Alice didn't know how, why or when it would happen because every time she tried to see into the future of Caroline and her friends she would feel like their was a wall blocking her from moving forward it drove her insane. This was another reason Rosalie thought they should stay away from them, they were unpredictable anything could happen and their family wouldn't be able to prevent it.

The drive to Port Angeles was meant to be an hour long but with Alice's crazy driving the group made it in less than 40 minutes.

The four where stood in a store with Alice leading the way roaming through the clothes. Caroline hated to admit it but she was exhausted, Alice had done it she had made her sick of shopping.

Caroline made her way towards Alice who was planted at the front counter of the store glancing back she could see Xander and Jasper strolling towards her too. They had spent the whole day talking about God knows what with bags full of clothes and shoes clutched in their hands. Turning back towards Alice who's eyes scanned the jewellery that was stationed at the counter, she seem as interested as someone would be after they had bought half the store and Caroline had to wonder where her love for shopping came from. Although she had only known Alice for a small amount of time she had never seen her look so happy besides the times where her and Jasper had their eyes locked on each other.

"Alice?" Caroline said pressing her elbows onto the countertop. Alice stopped and turned towards her.

"Why do you love shopping so much?" Caroline asked. Alice tilted her head and gave her a content smile like she'd heard this question a million times.

"Well. As I'm sure you already know my Siblings and I were adopted. Before them I don't remember much of my life." Alice paused grasping Jasper's hands after he and Xander found their way towards the two and placed the bags on the counter. The checkout guide was nowhere to be seen so the four waited patiently.

"Carlisle and Esme found me alone on their doorstep the only thing on me was a white dress, they only knew my name and that was because it was sewn into my dress. I was two." Caroline continued. Xander and Caroline listened their eyes never breaking from the couple even though they knew that Alice was probably bending the truth.

"For the longest time the only thing I had was my not so clean white dress embroidered with my name. I know sometimes I go overboard when it comes to shopping, part of it is because I never want to be in the same position I was then so I overcompensate."

Instead of replying Caroline walked up to Alice and hugged her ignoring the cold that radiated off of the vampire and slightly stung her skin.

_____________________________

Leah

"Maybe bringing you out here wasn't a good idea." Leah muttered waving her flashlight around as her, Sebastian and 3 other volunteers made their way through their selected section of the woods. They were all spread out with Leah and Sebastian side by side.

"It's ok I can take care of myself." Sebastian reassured.

"No. I'm sure you can I'm talking about you witnessing my complete embarrassment." Leah said shaking her head.

"I've witnessed worst." Sebastian joked.

The group wandered deep into the forest making sure that they kept their eyes on the trail of the map that they were following. 

Leah couldn't control her heart beat as she watched the sun slowly begin to sink. The sky was a tinted orange glow and if it we're any other time she would of stopped and stared but at this moment she could feel a panic attack creeping up on her. 

Slowing down from her fast paced walk Leah planted her back against a nearby tree wincing as the loose branches jabbed into her shirt. Inhaling Leah slid down as tears ran down her cheek. She clamped her hand against her mouth as a sob escaped, her and Sebastian had split up a couple minutes ago to cover more ground but she knew he was close and she didn't want him to see her broken. 

She hated this, feeling weak and useless wasn't something she was used to but at this moment that was all she could feel. Leah shook her head at herself, instead of doing something she knew would make her feel better like finding Sam she was crying, it wouldn't solve her problems. Letting out her emotions helped though. 

Pushing up from the dirt covered ground Leah reached for the flashlight she had dropped. Turning back towards the route to was given to check Leah saw Sebastian making his way towards her and she sighed wiping her face with a scoff when she realised her hands were covered in dirt. Giving up she gave Sebastian a forced smile.

"Are you okay." Sebastian asked and Leah nodded rubbing her hands on her denim shorts. Reaching up Sebastian wiped his thumb against Leah cheek brushing the dirt that was stained there. Leah's eyes widened slightly as she forced herself to calm down, everytime Sebastian touched her she felt a warmth surround her.

"We need to keep going. The sun's going down." Leah said shaking his hand away from her face. The two moved forward to keep going when a sound stopped them. Pulling out the walkie talkie that was clipped to her pants Leah pressed the listen button and the static stopped.

"Sam has been found, all groups please make your way back to the reservation." Sue Clearwater's was clear and held authority as it echoed through the speaker of the talkie.

Without turning back to Sebastian Leah sprinted off towards the path that led the way towards the Clearwater home. Sebastian bolted off in a soft jog after Leah and made it past her in a matter of seconds before slowing down to a softer jog. Before Sebastian learnt to fight of his literal demons he spent years running away from them, nowadays running felt like nothing to him especially with his inhuman speed.

The two made it back to Leah's house in silence and the only heard between them was Leah's heavy breathing.

Skidding to a stop Leah's eyes roamed around her front yard that was once again packed with people. They stopped at her door that held a circle of the council members and in the middle stood Sam, moving to run off again Leah stopped looking closer at the circle. Sam was sprawled on the ground with Emily's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Leah squinted in confusement before continuing with her way this time with a jog.

Instead of following her this time Sebastian watched as Leah jogged over to where he knew Sam was. Sebastian understood that Leah still loved Sam and was worried for the moment she found out what he'd been doing behind her back. 

Unclenching his shoulders Sebastian relaxed, he might not know Sam well and even though he hated him for what he would do to Leah and had punched him he didn't wish death or pain upon him and he was glad that Sam was okay.

Walking over to where he parked his car Sebastian unlocked it and slid in. Placing his elbows on the steering wheel Sebastian leaned his head forward and ran his fingers through his hair before pulling out of the drive way. The last thing he saw was Leah staring at him through his rear view window.


	23. Chapter 23

Angela

"We know you were with her you can stop denying it. Sarah's brother saw you two in Port Angeles the other day." Lauren said picking at the stale pizza that was entered on her plate.

"Lauren leave her alone if she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to, you aren't her mum." Jessica defended. Angela shot her a grateful look before shrugging her shoulders at Lauren.

"I'm just trying to make sure she's okay, I mean they're obviously freaks for all we know they could be forcing her to take drugs."

"She doesn't take drugs."Angela snapped before she realised.

"Sarah's brother said you two were holding hands, what are you two like best friends now." Lauren continued as Angela shrunk down into her seat. Lauren and Jessica both gasped simultaneously snapping Angela out of her semi frozen state. The two had their eyes set on something behind Angela's back.

Angela turned around and found Robin looking directly at her with a small smile. Instead of Robin being surrounded by her friends like she usually was during lunch she was sat by herself in the corner of the cafeteria, gesturing for Angela to come to her with her hand.

"Does she mean you?"

Angela shrugged at Lauren again. "She probably needs help with homework." Angela suggested.

"Go see what she wants." Jessica said gently shoving Angela.

Lauren scoffed before rolling her eyes.

Turning back to Robin, Angela gave her an apologetic smile before shaking her head.

With a small sigh Robin rose from her seat and started making her way towards her.

"What is she doing." Jessica asked. All three girls now watched as Robin stood near their lunch table that was now silent waiting for Robin to speak. Mike, Tyler and Eric who had been in their own conversation now had their eyes set on Robin with wide eyes.

"Would you like to have lunch with me today." Robin asked glancing around at all Angela's friends with a weary expression.

"Umm." Angela started.

"Of course we would." Lauren replied patting the empty seat besides her.

"I was actually hoping Angela and I could sit alone." Robin continued ignoring the scoff that Lauren let out.

"She would love to, wouldn't you Angela." Jessica said. Instead of answering Angela gave Jessica a nod before standing up.

"I'm Tyler." One of the guys said hunching forward.

"We'll see you later Ang." Jessica added shaking her head at Tyler.

The two had found their way back to Robin's empty table and were sitting side by side with their backs turned towards everyone else.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that." Robin said uncovering the plate of pasta she had left on the table and handing Angela a plastic spork.

"Thank you and it's fine."

"Then why did you say no." Robin asked covering her mouth that was full with food.

"My friends, well more like my friend I know she would've given me a lecture about abandoning or sometime. I wouldn't be surprised if she still gave me one after this.

"I can talk to her I you want." Robin suggested glancing back at Angela's friends who were now back to their conversations. Angela shook her head with a laugh.

"What." Robin asked Angela who was staring at her.

"I'm just trying to figure out who you are."

Robins smile dropped while she took another spork full of pasta. "Well tell me when you figure it out because I have no idea."

"You and your friends just showed up and started going to school at the end of the year. You don't have parents, hell nobody knows where you live."

"We have parents." Robin said.

"What's your story." Angela asked.

"I'm from New York. My friends and I moved to Washington because of a freak accident that happened."

"Why didn't your parents come with you."

"Because they had to stay back to fix the problem."

"What was the problem." Angela started but paused when she saw the look Robin gave her. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me."

"Thank you."

"I always thought it was illegal to send minors to live alone." Angela continued.

"They worked things out." Robin lied.

"Must of been one big accident. How do you and your friends know each other." Angela asked and Robin sighed. 'Finally something I don't have to lie about.' she thought turning her head around to look at her friends who were staring at her with worried looks.

'Robin I really hope you know what you're doing.' Caroline said speaking through their mental link.

'Maybe you spending time with her wasn't the best idea.' Xander added.

'I thought we decided not to communicate like this in public.' Robin said.

'And that was a good decision because people are starting to notice.' Sebastian hissed, his eyes were roaming around the cafeteria with a hard look in his eyes.

"Robin. Are you okay." Angela asked gently shaking Robin's shoulder with her hand.

"Yeah, sorry I just zoned off for a second there."

"Are you sure you're okay." Angela said and Robin nodded her head. "I shouldn't have pushed you with the questions....I just want to know more about you."

"No. It's okay, really." Robin reassured glancing back at her friends once more.

_____________________________

Iris

"Caroline, please don't get involved." Iris begged.

"What do you mean don't get involved. This isn't about some high school crush Iris, this is about the lives of millions of people, if she gets found out we all could get expelled or worse thrown in jail. People could get hurt." Caroline hissed.

The two were making their way towards the parking lot after their last period together.

"Maybe this is more than a crush."

"They just met." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"So did Edward and I." Iris muttered .

"That's different." Caroline huffed. "You two were literally made for each other."

"If you haven't noticed Edward is hundred years older than me, if he hadn't been turned into a vampire we would've never met and he would of found someone else and fall in love them. You can't wait for some that you're not sure even exists." Iris said glaring at the thought of seeing Edward with someone else. "Besides you and Xander aren't mates and that didn't stop you from falling in love with him.

"Iris. Keep your voice down." Caroline said her eyes wide.

"Sure shush me when I saw you're in love with your best friend but not when I say that Edward is one hundred year old teenager." Iris murmured, making her way towards her car with Caroline at her side. The spot that was vacant with Sebastian's car was missing which meant that Robin, Sebastian and Xander had already left. Caroline slid into the passenger seat while Iris took her time placing her backpack onto the backseat.

She caught sight of the Cullen's parked on the opposite end of the loft, Edward's Volvo shining in the sun, when the sound of screeching tires echoed through the parking lot.

Caroline reacted as soon as she heard the screeching and snapped her head towards the swerving van that was heading towards the Iris's car. Planted in the passenger seat she didn't know how to react physically so instead she worked on creating a shield to protect her and Iris but stopped when she saw the look Iris gave her that read 'We can't risk someone seeing a car bounce off of thin air'. Iris was stood behind the open door of the back seat of the car and with one fluid movement she crouched down using the door as a shield and outstretched her hands to use to block the impact the Van was going to cause. She knew she would survive, if the door wouldn't stop the van her hands that were outstretched would.

Iris waited for the crash with adrenaline coursing through her veins and when all she heard was the Van coming to a screeching halt and metal hitting rock she opened her eyes that she didn't realise were closed. The first thing she saw were pale arms wrapped around her waist and with sight she felt the cold that came with the arms. Edward.

The Van was a mere couple centimetres away from her face with an imprint on the side.

She could see Caroline rushing out of the car and her lips moving but not her voice, as a matter of fact she couldn't hear anything. Looking up see saw Edward's eyes on her and she exhaled as her ear popped.

"Iris!" Caroline yelled ignoring Edward who unwrapped his arms from around Iris's waist and jumped over the triangular gap that formed from the van colliding with Iris's car.

_____________________________

Edward

Edward felt fear engulf him for the first time in years as he sprinted towards his home.

Running into the house he was met by his family members who were sat around the living room with Rosalie stood.

It had been a couple hours after the accident before Edward finally found his way home.

Carlisle stood up walking towards Rosalie who was now face to face with Edward. It was moments like this that having a family with such different personalities weighed on him.

"You're an idiot."

"Rose." Esme warned fixing her with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry." Edward said glancing at all his siblings and lastly his mother and father. "Putting you at risk was not my intention, what I did was thoughtless and I will gladly take responsibly for my actions."

"So you'll fix your mistake." Rosalie glared, her arms crossed over her chest. Edward froze when he read Rosalie thoughts with his lips curling into snarl.

"If you lay a finger on her, I swear I will-."

"Edward." Esme said placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder when he moved forward to defend Rosalie with a glare set on his face as well.

Giving Esme a nod and Emmett an apologetic look Edward continued. "What I meant was that if leaving is the option to keep you all safe I would be willing."

Carlisle shook his head giving his son a worried look. "Leaving wouldn't be helpful at this point, it would draw more unwanted attention towards us."

"We all know what we have to do." Rosalie snapped. Her family sent her looks of disapproval and horror. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy here, the longer we wait the closer we get to being exposed."

"She didn't see anything."

"You can't read her mind Edward." Jasper said. "Even if she didn't see anything, Caroline was in car during the accident, it's more than likely that she caught you and you can't read her mind either."

"Jasper." Alice gasped.

"It's the logical option Alice." Jasper murmured cringing when Alice ripped her hand out of his.

"She's our friend." Alice hissed.

"Friend?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes. Did they forget to mention that they spent the day with the humans last weekend." Rosalie said leaning against Emmett's chest.

"Alice." Carlisle scolded.

"I knew if I told you, you would disapprove."

"We never make a decision that could affect our family without consulting with each other beforehand." Carlisle continued.

"You're right and I'm sorry." Alice said. "I had a vision about Caroline and her friends."

"Of course you did." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"They become our family." Alice said replaying her vision in her mind for Edward to see after he gave her a look of disbelief

"How will your vision stop them from exposing us. The Volturi will come after us."

"It gives us a reason to trust them." Jasper defended giving Alice a small smile before outstretching his hand for Alice who took it without a thought.

"We can't trust people that we barely know."

"But we can trust Alice. When has she ever been wrong." Emmett said running his hand up and down Rosalie's arm.

"Then we vote." Esme sighed standing from the couch. "I agree with Alice. We trust the humans."

"I trust Alice." Carlisle said nodding at his wife. Jasper, following his father's lead gave his mother a nod too.

"I vote we hold of on killing the humans." Emmett joked. Rosalie let a small laugh before shaking her head and agreeing with Emmett. He always found a way to make her laugh during her angriest moments.

"Edward you have the final vote." Alice said.

"No one hurts her."


	24. Confessions

The group where all crowed in the living room with Robin and Xander watching a movie on the TV while sitting on either end of the couch. Caroline was sat on the carpet in front of Iris's feet with a book in hand, that she had borrowed from the school library a couple days earlier.

 

Iris had been sent home from the hospital a couple hours ago after a full body inspection from the Forks Hospital Doctors. She had been told multiple times how lucky she was to be alive and had kept to herself the reason behind her survival. She still felt surprised that Edward had done anything, especially because she knew that he could of exposed himself and his family by saving her from an accident that wouldn't of caused as much harm to her as it would have if she had been human. The worst part was that she knew she would of done the exact same thing for him even if it ended in her and her friends being found out. She knew how selfish that was, after only knowing Edward for a short amount of time as apposed to knowing her friends her whole life she would put them in danger if it meant that Edward would be safe and she hated that about herself. Which was why she was sat starring at the wall behind the TV hating herself.

"Iris." Xander muttered drawing her out of thoughts. "You Okay." 

Iris nodded sending him a strained smile. "The movie has me hooked."

"She feels guilty because she loves the vampire more then she loves us." Sebastian said strolling into the living room from the staircase. Iris glared cursing at herself. "I don't have to use my powers to know what your thinking. Besides we all still have Caroline's shield up."

"Your in love with him?"

"No." Iris snapped. "I don't know."

"It's not a bad thing Iris. I told you that this was bound to happen." Caroline said setting her book down besides her.

"Are you sure it isn't just gratitude for him saving your life today." Robin asked.

"Maybe he loves you, I mean he did risk everything so you wouldn't be crushed by a speeding van." Xander added.

"You shouldn't feel guilty for falling in love Iris, God knows you deserve it." Sebastian muttered. "And the fact that you may someday love him more then us just means that you've found your soul mate."

"He's right. You just have one more person to try and protect from everything." Robin said. "We know that if one of us was in danger you would do anything to help and that's all that matters."

"And if one day it came down to you having to choose between us or him I know you'll figure something out." Caroline reassured. 

"What if I don't want that." Iris started. "You guys are my family, there should never have to be a choice." 

"You can't control the amount of love you hold for someone. Besides we all understand, not to say that we're fine with it, but we know that someday we'll have to deal with the same problem." Caroline said.

Iris sighed glancing from Caroline to Xander with a look that read 'listen to yourself'. Instead of replying Caroline looked away focusing back on her book.

After silence had fallen on the group Sebastian cleared his throat from his position, he had his elbows planted on the top of the back of the couch peering over at Robin and Xander.

"What?" Robin asked pausing the movie that was playing on the TV for the second time that night.

 

"Shapeshifters." Sebastian started getting straight to point. "A tribe of them live down at the reservation."

"Seriously." 

"That probably would of been a good thing for the Circle to tell us before we left." Xander said rubbing his hand over his face with a sigh.

"What kind." Caroline asked.

"Wolves." Sebastian replied.

"Did you see one." Iris started. "Or hear one." She added pointing to her head.

"The girl I met down at La Push beach, she's part of the tribe but she doesn't know about what her family can really do. She's heard all the tribal stories she just doesn't believe in any of them." Sebastian explained.

"Great. So Iris is in love with vampire boy and Sebastian's in love with a girl who lives with werewolves. Could you two have more complicated relationships." Xander said as Seabstian sent him a glare ignoring his comment.

"She's in a relationship with one of the shifters."

"And you don't like him." Iris stated, her eyes widening in amusement from the anger in his voice.

"He's sleeping with her cousin." Sebastian said with a sigh. "And he punched me in he face a while ago."

"What did you do." Robin asked.

"I kissed her....or she kissed me and he saw it, got mad then hit me." Sebastian said. " I should of known he wasn't human then, his punch hurt more then a normal punch from a human."

"You kissed her knowing she was in a relationship." Caroline said shaking her head in disapproval. "Dick move Sebastian."

"He slept with her cousin." Sebastian defended.

"Did you know that when you kissed her." Xander asked. Sebastian shook his head looking away from his friends to the paused movie.

"Dick move." Caroline concluded as Xander sent her a smile that made her grimace. Xander paused looking at Caroline with confusion before focusing on Sebastian.

"What does that mean. Do we have to look out for one more supernatural creature." Xander questioned.

"If the circle wanted that they would of asked us. Our mission are the Cullen's." Robin replied.

"They should of warned us about them regardless." Iris said.

"What's the name of their tribe." Caroline asked, her eyes directed at Sebastian. 

"The Quilleute tribe. Why."

"I'll do some research on them. Find out who they are, what they do." Caroline explained.

"If their a threat." Robin added. "For now we all should stay away from the reservation."

Robin nodded towards Sebastian knowing that he was the one that went down there regularly.

"I can take care of myself." Sebastian said.

"We know you you can, but you shouldn't have to this isn't meant to be a physical mission we're meant to observe and report." Caroline said. 

_____________________________

Caroline

The living room was now deserted with Caroline being the only one left laid out on the couch with her book in hand. She only had a couple chapters left to read and had stayed behind to finish while her friends made their way out. Robin and Iris went to explore the house after realising that there were rooms and compartments hidden around the house after Sebastian had stumbled upon a room full with lethal weapons. Sebastian made his way to his room for an early night of sleep and Xander occupied the kitchen voluntarily cleaning the dishes they had used during dinner.

She began reading Shakespeare's Sonnet sddfffcx for an English assignment, assigned to her class and had decided to read all the other books written by Shakespeare. She had been introduced to a whole new set of literacy in the Forks Highschool p library, the Institute library held books about the schools past, different powers, weapons and every thing associated with training to become a Guardian but the Forks Highschool library held books about things she had never heard of before and she loved every page of them.

"What are you reading." Xander asked sitting on the couch while making sure to avoid Caroline's feet. Instead of replying Caroline held the books cover towards Xander's face before withdrawing it.

Xander scoffed gently tugging the book away from Caroline's grip.

"Hey what are you doing." Caroline said sitting up from her position.

 

"What's wrong." Xander asked placing the book behind his back when Caroline grabbed for it.

"What do mean what's wrong."

"You've been ignoring me all week and you're going to tell why or your not getting your book back." Xander explained grabbing Caroline's hand as she went for her book again. As if Xander had burnt her Caroline ripped her hand out of his.

Xanders smile dropped before he handed her book back to her. "Are you mad at me."

"No. Of course not."

"Then what's wrong." Xander asked giving her a small smile.

"It's me. I did something and you'll probably stop talking to me once I tell you." Caroline sighed picking at the edges of her book.

"Oh come on, whatever you did would never stop me from talking to you." Xander started. Remember in the fifth grade you killed my pet fish that I saved up for weeks to get.

"You were so mad you yelled at me for the first time." Caroline continued smiling with content.

"Yeah but I still talked to you because you were one of my best friends and I knew you didn't do it on purpose. Caroline I know that you would never do anything purposely to hurt me. I can't promise not to get mad at whatever you did but it would never stop me from talking to you." Xander ended lifting Caroline's face up by her chin. 

Shaking her head with shaky inhale Caroline whispered. "I'm in...love with you." 

 

Xander froze his eyes searching hers for any sign of humour but all he found was fear. He knew she was waiting for a response but he didn't know what to say. He was brought back from his panic when tears cascaded down the hand that was still on Caroline's chin.

"When." Xander muttered.

"Our first training session when I broke your hand. You didn't even scream, you just laughed and bowed down in front of me until the training instructor told you to go see the nurse."

"We were nine." Xander sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I know. I didn't realise then but I know it was then." Caroline said wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Are you sure."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't of told you if I wasn't." 

The two sat in silence for a while staring at each other.

"What do you want me to say....I mean what do you want me to do." Xander asked.

"Tell me how you feel."

"What if I don't-." Xander started before cutting himself off.

"What if you don't feel the same way." Caroline finished for him. "It's okay I was expecting that. I mean I hoped but I was expecting that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. Let's just never speak of this again." Caroline said forcing out a small smile before making her way out of the living room towards her room.

_____________________________

Robin

"Non physical mission my ass." Robin muttered starring in awe at the weapons that were hung around the walls of the room.

 

"I didn't even know we had a basement." Iris said spinning a dagger she ripped off of the wall around in her hand. Knives had always been the weapon of her choice daggers, swords, katana's. The metal they were made of wielded well with her powers, she could transfer the electricity from her body to the metal of the weapon when fighting. "I guess they wanted us prepared."

"What if there to use against the Shapeshifters." Robin asked picking up an unloaded gun from the metal table that was set in middle of the room. She pushed down on the trigger a couple of times before placing it down and reaching for the bullet case.

"They might not be a threat." 

"But what if they are." Robin said loading the gun and pointing it towards the targets that where framed on the far wall of the room.

 

"We don't go looking for trouble, they don't know what we are. And unless their hurting humans we stay away." Iris replied pulling the gun away from Robins grip. "I really don't feel like going deaf today."

"I've never met shapeshifting wolves before, that could be entertaining." Robin continued.

"You met Sebastian's friend a while back. What was she like." Iris asked.

"She wasn't a shapeshifter I would of smelt it and I wouldn't call talking to her for two seconds meeting her so I wouldn't know but she has to be special." Robin said. Iris glanced at her with confusion clouding her face. "When was the last time Sebastian showed romantic interest towards anyone."

"Never."

"Exactly."


	25. Defining the Relationship

Iris

It was the day after the accident and Iris was dreading going to school, but she knew she had to. One of the main concerns of being on a mission surrounded by humans was to not draw attention to yourself and that was exactly what Iris had done, not that she had any control over the incident. She also knew that she would have to face Edward today, she knew it was inevitable but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it.

Iris still hadn't figured out how she felt about him and she wasn't sure if seeing him would make it clearer for her or more clouded. She knew that if her feelings for him where growing it would be harder for her to continue lying to him about herself and telling him the truth was not an option.

It wasn't that Guardians weren't allowed to form relationships with the supernatural creatures that weren't informed of what Guardians were, they could but if the relationship continued either it being of romantic intent or not the Guardian couldn't expose their world to them, for the safety of other Guardians. They were given one option though, the Guardian was given the choice of having their supernatural abilities taken away and living a normal life. That was it, that was their only option and it was definitely not a life Iris would ever want no matter how strong her feelings for Edward were getting she couldn't picture her life without her powers. Then again it was getting harder to picture her life without Edward and it killed her.

She didn't know if the pull towards him was only because they were mates even though reasonably she knew that they wouldn't be mates if they weren't eligible for each other. Who was she trying to kid, Iris knew that if her and Edward weren't mates she would of still grown feelings for him and she had to accept that.

"You've been staring at the dashboard for like five minutes. You can go home if you want." Sebastian said waving his hand in front of Iris's face. "Take my car, I'll ride home with Caroline."

"You know I can't." Iris replied reaching towards the backseat of Sebastian's car for her back pack.

"Avoiding him wont help, you know." Sebastian continued.

"How do you do that." Iris asked sighing as she followed Sebastian, making their way towards the school building.

"Do what."

"Know what I'm thinking without reading my mind." Iris said. "You do it all the time. and not just to me."

"It gets easier after knowing you guys for so long." Sebastian started. "You've all only had Caroline's shield up for about year, imagine having to read your minds for sixteen years. I just began knowing what you guys were thinking by your the look in your eyes."

"That has to be frustrating." Iris said, pulling the sleeves of her jacket further down her hands for warmth.

"You have no idea." Sebastian muttered. "You should talk to Caroline."

"Why." Iris asked, her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Just...talk to her, preferably without Xander in the room." Sebastian explained

"Could you be anymore vague." Iris said. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders slowly walking away, his eyes never leaving Iris. "I'll see you later."

"Don't avoid him, right now he's the only one that could relate to your problem. Just remember that he has a decision to make too, their kind have rules to follow as well." Sebastian said tapping his temple. "I would know."

Turning around Iris began making her way towards her class after one last glance at her schedule that was written on her hand, she had History. She could feel the prickling stares from other students as she made her way through the halls. She hoped this wouldn't be the case.

As much as she tried to stop herself her thoughts kept wandering back to Edward. Giving up becoming a Guardian wasn't the only consequence of being with the vampire, there was also the fact that he was a vampire that - one - thirsted for her blood and - two - was immortal. The second that she'd give up her powers she wouldn't be able to manipulate her aging and become a vampire was another no no for her especially because her father and brother were werewolves.

'Uhhhh' Iris mentally screamed. There was so much to think about if she wanted to continue a relationship with Edward. The universe had picked the two worst people to become mates, it shouldn't be so hard.

"Are you lost." Someone asked and in a second Iris had the person pinned chest first against the lockers with their arm twisted around their back. The cold radiating off the arm that she had secured in a lock gave the person away and she sighed releasing Edward from her grip.

He stared at her with astonishment rubbing the wrist that had been twisted.

"Sorry, you startled me." Iris said stepping back to give Edward space. His astonished stare was still on her.

"How did you-." Edward started.

"Oh God, did I hurt you." Iris asked stepping into Edwards space once more and inspecting his wrist before she remembered that he was vampire and she hadn't put a large amount of pressure on him.

"No I'm fine but how did you do that." Edward continued.

"My father was in the military for a while, he taught me a couple moves when he got back." Iris replied, atleast she didn't have to lie this time. Her father had been in the military a couple years back before Iris was born and he had taught her fighting skills but she just didn't mention the fact that she since she was eight she had been going to a school that taught her how to fight monsters.

"Your...strong." Edward muttered a smallcalculating smile slipping onto his face.

"I know. But thanks." Iris said. "Maybe one day I'll teach you how to do that."

"Maybe." Edward laughed. "You didn't answer my question. Are you lost."

Iris glanced down at the hand that had her class number written on it and shook her head. "No, I think I can find my way."

"I just assumed because the bell rang a couple minutes ago." Edward explained and Iris huffed.

"I guess I didn't notice."

"Are you alright." Edward asked. "What did the hospital say about your injuries."

"What injuries." Iris said. Edward eyebrows scrunched up as his eyes searched Iris.

"From your accident. Are you sure you're alright."

"Oh...the accident right. They said that I was lucky, I managed to make it out without a scratch but that's because of you, if you weren't there I don't know what could've happened." Iris answered.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Edward muttered.

"No. Yes I do, Edward you saved my life. Thank you." Iris said. Edward nodded although he held a sceptical look. He knew Iris wasn't oblivious he had seen her send him a look before the van came skidding towards her. He knew she knew something but instead of worrying he thanked his loses for her not asking him questions.

"You're welcome."

The two had been walking through the halls while they talked and when they made it to the dead end of the hallway Iris stopped and checked her watch. She was already ten minutes late and she didn't want to walk in and have the whole class staring at her.

"Why aren't you in class." Iris asked sending Edward a confused look.

"It's healthy to skip once in a while." Edward replied.

"Well I can't go now." Iris said. "Walking in late would be me asking for more attention."

"Skip with me then." Edward said and Iris chuckled.

"Are you trying to corrupt me Edward Cullen."

Rolling his eyes with a smile Edward led the way down through the halls with Iris on his tail. They made it to a deserted chemistry lab, the drapes on the window were shut.

"What if someone comes in." Iris asked placing her bags on one of the empty seats before making her way to the teachers desk and sitting on the surface.

"Then I'll take full responsibility." Edward joked. He knew no one would come in, the population of Forks high school was low and this was one of the few classrooms that were never vacant.

"I'll take your word on that."

The were silent for couple of seconds enjoying the quiet. Edward stood in front of Iris who was sat on top of the teachers desk and yet he was still a good head taller than her.

"What are we doing." Iris said.

"What do you mean." Edward asked

"Let me rephrase that, I meant what am I doing." Iris replied. "I like you Edward but there are things about me that I can never tell you, that would kill any chance I could ever have of being with you."

"You - you want to be with me."

Iris froze, she hadn't thought that through. She knew he still had decisions to make about their relationship hell she did to, but she just assumed that not being together wasn't an option anymore and she thought he felt the same way. At this moment she took back any bad thought she ever had about being a telepathic.

"I have feelings for you Edward. Really strong feelings for you, which scare me because I'm confused all the time and afraid about you feeling the same way." Iris huffed.

"Okay." Edward drawled out to stop her rambling which made Iris send him a small smile. "I thought I made my feelings for you clear Iris. I've told you before, you are my life now. I've tried staying away from you but every being in my body yearns for you. I want to be with you."

Iris sighed letting out a small laugh of relief. Leaning forward she closed her eyes and rested her head against his with a smile. "Thank you."

Edward gently shook his head. "I should be thanking you."

 

Leaning forward with cautious pauses It felt so much better than he could of ever imagined, the sparks that ran through their body whenever they touched intensified ten folds. It felt like they were surrounded by the bliss. Iris had never felt this gratification with anyone she had ever kissed. She loved it.

_____________________________

Sebastian

 

Sebastian's foot tapped impatiently against the carpet floor of his AP English classroom. His kept wandering back into Rosalie Hale's mind. He knew exactly who those thoughts were directed at and he knew if he didn't distract himself soon his powers would over ride him to protect him from the upcoming danger and he didn't want to end up setting the whole school on fire. 

Glancing to the seat next to him he could see Xander staring into space. Sebastian couldn't read his mind but he knew who he was thinking about. He had been trying to get Xander's attention all lesson, he didn't want to just start talking to him through their mind link, the last time one of them had started talking to them in that way without a warning it didn't end well. Giving up on being subtle Sebastian stepped on Xander's foot hard enough to draw him out of his day dream . After Xander sent him a glare Sebastian thought.

'The blonde vampires planning Iris's death.'

'What' Xander mentally yelled. Sebastian cringed clenching his head with a glare of his own.

'Would you quiet down.'

'Sorry. What do you mean, is she going after her.' Xander asked.

'Her family voted against it but she still has her thoughts on the idea.' Sebastian replied.

'Her family. Why were they even contemplating killing her.' Xander said.

'Iris's mate-.'

'Edward.' Xander corrected.

'Right Edward, he exposed what they were to Iris when he saved her and they think she's human. They have a strict set of laws associated with their exposure to humans breaking them brings a high level of consequence on their family.' Sebastian explained.

'The Volturi.' Xander questioned and Sebastian gave a small nod. 'So they don't trust Iris.'

'I mean I understand her reasoning' 

'You would kill someone because of a mistake you made of exposing yourself.' Xander asked.

'No. Because I wouldn't be stupid enough to put myself in that situation but they did and all I'm saying is that I understand her reasoning.' Sebastian said.

'But she's his mate, he had every right to save her.'

'They don't know she's his mate. I mean Edward figured it out but he hasn't told the rest of his family.' Sebastian continued.

'That isn't our problem. If she's having serious thoughts about attacking Iris then we need to do something.' Xander said.

'No she won't try anything a vote was held, she may never admit it but she would never go against her family no matter how strongly she hates the decision.' Sebastian reassured.

'So there's no threat.'

'Hopefully.' Sebastian said.

'Okay.'

'What's going on with you and Caroline you've been staring into space all lesson.' Sebastian started smirking at the glare Xander shot at him.

'I thought you couldn't read our minds anymore...you know after the mental shield Caroline put around our minds.'

'I can't. We don't live in a soundproof house Xander and we all have stronger senses." Sebastian said. 'In other words I heard you two talking.'

'You mean you were eavesdropping.'

'Maybe, but I've been waiting for her to finally tell you for years. It took a lot of restraint not to just tell you myself I deserved to listen after years of listening to her think about you.'

'You. Knew.' Xander gasped.

'Of course I knew. So...what are you going to do.' Sebastian asked.

'I thought you were listening, I told her the truth.' 

'Was it the truth though. You need to take time to think Xander. Remember I've spent years in your mind.'


	26. Memories

Angela

Angela and Robin had officially been in a relationship for the past three weeks. Throughout those three weeks the two had spent almost everyday together, some at school and others exploring Forks and Port Angeles. So Angela didn't know why she was surprised especially considering the town they lived in that was full of gossip. 

Word had travelled back to her parents that she had been spending time with one of the new comers in town and rumours had started of the two being in a relationship, not that they weren't true. Forks wasn't the most progressive town so as soon as she started getting looks from adults around town she knew something was wrong.

She had come home the other day to her parents waiting for her at the front door with confused smiles on their faces. They had sat her down and asked her what was going on and she had no choice but to finally tell them what she'd been hiding from everyone except her best friend Jessica and Robin.

The conversation didn't go exactly as she assumed though.

"Sweetheart, we've been waiting years for you to finally tell us, we hate that we had to hear about this from gossip." Her mum had said.

"You have to remember that you can tell us anything, you have nothing to be afraid of with us." Her dad had followed grasping Angela's hand in his.

"So when are we going to meet this new friend of yours."

"She's my- She's actually my girlfriend." Angela muttered shying away from her parents growing smiles.

"I knew it." Her mother jumped clapping her hands. "Invite her over for dinner so we can meet her."

That conversation is what led Angela to her shaking hands as she prepared to invite Robin over for dinner. She was purposely taking her time as she made her way to one of the classes she had with Robin.

But apparently she hadn't taken enough of her time making her way to class because she came face to face with her Chemistry classroom door. Sliding in Angela walked to the table she shared with Robin after sending her a smile.

"Hey." Robin said placing her Chemistry book on the desk. She could practically sense the nerves coming off of Angela she could also see her hands shaking.

"Hi." Angela replied.

"Is everything alright." Robins asked grabbing Angela's hands to stop her shaking.

"I'm fine."

"You're nervous, are you going to make me guess why." Robin said.

"My parents- I told them I was-." Angela stuttered.

"That you're gay." Robin said a smile forming on her face. "Thats great.....unless they didn't take it well."

"No. No they were great. A little angry that they had to hear about it from rumours but over all they were amazing." Angela explained.

"Rumours? There are rumours about us." Robin questioned.

"Forks isn't the town of privacy."

"Apparently. Are you okay with that." Robin said. "Is that why you're so nervous, are people giving you a hard time."

"No." Angela said a small laugh slipping from Robin's reaction. "My parents wanted me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night so they can meet you."

"Oh."

"It's ok if you say no. That would be my choice too." Angela reassured.

"That's not what I meant I've just never met a girlfriends parents before  
"That's not what I meant I've just never met a girlfriends parents before." Robin explained. "This should be...exciting."

"Convincing." Angela joked. "So is that a yes."

"Sure I would love to meet your parents."

_____________________________

Xander

Xander hadn't been able to concentrate since Caroline told him about her feelings, he was so confused. He didn't know how he felt which was new because he usually had perfect awareness and control when it came to his emotions.

Unlike the rest of his friends he hadn't grown up with a house full of the normal aspects of a family. His father had passed away before he was born so he never knew him. For the first four years of his life he had grown up with a bipolar mother and seven year old brother who acted as his guardian. He had never hated his mother for those days but they had completely changed him from becoming a normal child, he had grown up having strict control over his emotions.

The day he met his friends were the days Xander became an actual child. Getting in to trouble, Laughing.

...

The primary section of the institute had students running around wild while eight year old Xander sat on the side on one of the couches that occupied the primary lounge room when something struck against his head. 

Looking up Xander saw a little girl with two wooden swords in her hand  
Looking up Xander saw a little girl with two wooden swords in her hand. Robin.

She was the first person he had talked to besides his brother on his first day at the Institute.

"Do you want to play with me." She had asked waving one of the wooden swords in Xander's face.

"Umm."

"Come on, I'll teach how to use it." Robin said shoving the sword into his hand.

"I know how to use it." Xander replied standing from the ground and into the stance his brother had taught him.

Robin took the first strike aiming for Xander's knees, moving with a smooth glide he blocked the strike and went for her stomach which she blocked as well. Robin then vanished away from Xander's sight and struck him on his back. Falling face first Robin teleported back to Xander's front and caught him.

"That is sooo cool!" Xander laughed ignoring the fact that Robin had beat him.

"Thanks." Robin said. "What can you do."

Xander stood still concentrating on expanding his powers and in less then a second he was covered in metal and the metal cutlery that was stored in the glass cabinet a few feet away from the two began to vibrate trying to shift towards Xander.

"You're a magnet. Wow." Robin exclaimed excitement clear on her face.

"Well sort of, I can't really control it." Xander explained shifting back to his normal self.

"Neither can I. I mean I teleport pretty well but I can't use my time travel powers at all after the last time."

"Oh my God, I think you're the coolest person I have ever met." Xander said.

This was before he had met the rest of his friends.

The next day she had introduced him to Iris who he got along with just as quickly as he had with Robin.

...

"Robin says you're a human magnet." Iris said after the professor had given them the go to spend the rest of the lesson getting to know new people. Robin and Iris had walked up to him during their first class together and introduced the two.

"Only because I can't control my powers, I'm supposed to be able to move it with my mind not attract it towards me." Xander said a small nervous blush creeping onto his face.

"That's still pretty cool." Iris reassured. "I can control the weather and electricity."

Rain began falling outside but then completely cut off in a couple seconds. Then he watched as blue light appeared around Iris's hands which then disappeared just like the rain.

"Ok I take it back, you're the coolest person I've ever met." Xander said pointing to Iris.

"Hey." Robin laughed.

Xander had met Caroline a week later while he was making his way to his room.

...

Xander had been walking through the halls of the institute towards the front yard. He had planned on meeting Iris and Robin so they could explore the outskirts of the forest that surrounded the school.

Lost in his thoughts he had run into a brick wall, or so he thought. Looking up from his shoes he came face to face with a girl that had flowing blonde hair. As soon as he looked into her eyes Xander felt like the air was being pushed into his lungs and he couldn't breathe.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that you just scared me  
"Sorry I didn't mean to do that you just scared me."

"It's okay." Xander replied. "What was that."

Caroline chuckled waving her fingers around. "That was me, I make shields. It happens when I get scared or angry."

"Oh." Xander huffed taking a sharp inhale when her dimples formed when she chuckled.

"I'm Caroline." Caroline smiled.

"I'm Xander."

"I know we had class together yesterday, I saw you with your friends." Caroline muttered pulling a strand of hair to the back of her ear.

"You mean Robin and Iris, yeah their pretty cool." Xander said. Caroline nodded glancing down at her shoes. "I was just going to meet them, we were going to explore the woods outside of the Institute for awhile before class."

Caroline glanced behind Xander towards the end of the hallway at one of the doors that led to the Primary training section of the Institute.

"I can't I promised I would meet my friend Sebastian in the training room, we were going to test who was stronger." Caroline replied. Xander's smile slipped off of his face.

"You could bring him." Xander called as Caroline started walking away after waving a goodbye. Turning around Caroline looked at him with confusion. "You could bring him with you, Robin said that she found a lake the last time she was out there and theres plenty of room to test who's stronger out there, it'll be fun."

Caroline laughed giving Xander nod. He didn't know why he was trying to get her to see him again.

"Were do you want us to meet you."

A couple minutes later he had met Sebastian.

"You invited someone to my secrete place." Robin asked.

"I didn't know it was a secrete place when I invited her." Xander replied, his eyes wide with guilt.

"She's messing with you." Iris said lightly shoving Robin's shoulder. "What's her name."

"Caroline, we had class with her yesterday, I guess we didn't notice her." Xander explained. "Oh and she's bringing her friend with her."

"And you're not okay with that?" Iris questioned watching as Xander's smile slipped off of his face as he mentioned Caroline's friend.

"No." Xander muttered. The two girls shared a look before looking back at their new friend.

"Oh My God you like her!" Robin yelled.

"What! No I don't"

"Oh you sooo do." Iris added.

"Shhh Shhh she's coming." Xander snapped watching as Caroline walked up to the bench they where sitting on with Sebastian at her side. "Guy's this is Caroline, Caroline these are my....friends."

"I'm Iris and yes Xander we're your friends." Iris said giving Caroline a small wave.

"I'm Robin." Robin continued, smiling at Sebastian who stood awkwardly on the side.

"Sebastian." Sebastian muttered.

"He doesn't talk much, he spends most of his time listening." Caroline explained, excitement clear on her face. "He reads minds."

"No Way!" Robin jumped. 'Can you hear this. Does Xander like Caroline.'

"Yes I can." Sebastian replied, then turned to Xander and concentrated. "And yes he does."

"I knew it." Robin said moving forward to grab Sebastian's arm. "You're officially my new best friend."

"Thanks Robin." Iris joked.

"I guess that makes us best friends." Caroline continued linking arms with Iris.

"How about we all be friends." Xander added.

That was how he met all his friends, back then Robin was right. He had like Caroline, but that was just a crush. One that faded after Caroline got her first boyfriend when she was eleven. He excepted that Caroline didn't share the same feeling he had and tried moving on but had he.

"You're making this look so hard. It's either you have feelings for her or not." Sebastian said side stepping the punch that was aimed towards his stomach from Xander. Never sneak up on guardian.

"How about you just tell me how I feel." Xander huffed.

"You know I hate meddling." Sebastian replied. Xander rose an eyebrow.

"And yet here you are."

"Are you sure." Sebastian asked then nodded when Xander sent him a look. "You aren't in love with her."

"I'm not?" Xander questioned.

"No. But you do have feelings for her." Sebastian continued. "I find it really uneasy that it took me telling you - you had feelings for her to realise."

Xander shrugged. "It took one of you telling Caroline she had feelings for me for her to realise."

"Caroline's had those feelings for years, she just didn't understand that it was love. You haven't thought about her in that way since she started dating Caleb when we were eleven." Sebastian said.

"That was only because I thought she didn't feel the same way." Xander defended.

"I know and I hate to say this Xander because I love you both equally but if you tell her you have feelings for her now and realise that they've gone the next day I'm going to have to hurt you." Sebastian said. "So before you do anything I'm going to need you to make sure you're completely sure."

The two starred at each other for a couple seconds, with Xander processing what Sebastian had said. His mind couldn't help but drift.

...

"That's probably the cheesiest thing I've ever watched." Caroline said in disgust.

"How the grinch stole christmas is the cheesiest thing you've ever watched." Xander asked turning his attention from the TV to her. It was one of those rare weekends at the Institute were the Freshman homeroom was empty, almost everyone was out exploring Eden trying to escape the stress that would come from the upcoming Monday but Caroline and Xander had decided to stay back and watch a movie together.

"No, that commercial." Caroline replied forcing out a fake smile before mimicking the words. "Truely every girl would just love to have their boyfriend propose to her on Valentine's Day, that would be so romantic."

She scoffed and shoved Xander off of the couch when he began laughing. "Ow."

"Please. When I get proposed to I want it to be creative and original. Definitely not at some fancy restaurant in front of people I don't even know." Caroline continued.

"So how do you want to be proposed to? How about hiding the ring in the dessert." Xander asked a amused smile plastered on his face. He had made his way back onto the couch and now had Caroline's feet on his lap.

"No, that's so lame and overdone." Caroline said. "Something creative. I don't know but just no stupid messages on the broadcasting screen, or something."

"I feel extremely sorry for the guy you marry." Xander laughed.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way about the girl that marries you."

A cough brought Xander back from his thoughts, then he realised where he was and smiled.

"I'm sure." He said with a content sigh. Sebastian nodded.

"Then go tell her."

Standing up from his bed Xander walked out of his bedroom and took the five steps that led him to Caroline's room that was next door. He knocked a couple times then took a step back and waited.

Robin's head popped out first before she swung the door open completely. "What's up."

"Is it okay if I talk to Caroline alone for a couple minutes." Xander asked. Robins eyebrows scrunched up with confusion before realisation dawned on her as well as excitement.

Robins eyebrows scrunched up with confusion before realisation dawned on her as well as excitement  
"Sure, Iris come help me with the popcorn down stairs." Robin called moving for the stairs. Iris jogged past him and muttered a 'good luck'.

Walking in Xander could see Caroline laid on her bed under the covers.

"Can I talk to you for a moment." Xander said.

 

"Now?" Caroline asked  
"Now?" Caroline asked. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

"I'll keep my distance." Xander joked.

"So. What's up." Caroline sighed.

"I'm sorry that this took me so long to finally realise but I thought about it Caroline and- and I have feelings for you to." Xander said, getting straight to the point. His eyes were glued on Caroline watching for her reaction but she just sat there her eyes holding a cautious stare.

"What."

"I'm trying to tell you that I like you." Xander blurted. "Unless it's to late."

"No, that's not the problem...I'm just confused." Caroline said after shaking her head. "Are you sure."

Xander exhaled, a smile wide on his face. "Trust me I'm sure."

Caroline giggled as tears began prickling her eyes. Tears of relief flowed down her face as she slipped out from under her bed, gracefully pulling her comforter with her to shield her underwear less body.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

Leah

Nothing.

That was all Leah felt at the moment. She felt like she was a lifeless rock as she walked through the roads of the Reservation, she didn't even know where she was headed. The sun had begun going down but right now she really didn't care.

Later Sam had been found after the community search they held, their relationship had gone back to normal, or as normal as it had been in the last couple weeks. Today was supposed to be like any other, the two were meant to spend the day together at his house but something happened that was definitely not what Leah had expected to happen. She had walked into Sam's room and found him on top of Emily, she couldn't get the image out of her mind, it kept replaying like her it was stuck in a loop.

God she felt like she was in a movie, she hoped that any minute now Sam would show up out of no where and tell her what he did was a mistake and that he loved her but Leah knew that - that wouldn't happen. The way he looked at her when she walked in proved it to her, his expression read that he knew that this would of happened eventually. After her first glance Leah didn't have the strength to look back at Emily so she ran instead. She ran out of Sam's house and off of his street

All Leah could think about was how she deserved this. After she had kissed Sebastian she knew something like this was bound to fall upon her.

"Leah." A voice called. Glancing up Leah saw her mum driving up to the curb of the street she was on. "Honey, get in the car."

Moving slow Leah fell onto the passenger seat of her mothers car, her eyes never leaving the front windshield.

Instead of driving away Sue Clearwater sat watching her daughter. She had been driving around for a couple hours after getting a call from Emily who told her in hysterical tears that Leah had run off. Emily hadn't given her the reason. As soon as she heard Emily's words, Sue had grabbed her keys and raced for her car.

The pair sat in reserved silence, Leah with her mind still racing and Sue who inspected her daughter with fearful eyes. Finally after a shaky inhale Leah burst into tears, turning to Sue as they ran down her face. Looking for comfort Leah inched towards her mother and Sue wrapped her arms around her without a second thought.

Looking for comfort Leah inched towards her mother and Sue wrapped her arms around her without a second thought  
_____________________________

❥ A/N

... = Flashback


	27. Vampires

Iris

The breath that Iris hadn't known she was holding rushed out of her in an unsteady gush. Her hand reached out, moving to touch Edward's jaw with calculating eyes. The same hand quickly retracted in surprise when familiar sparks run through her at the same time Edward's eyes flew open.

"Did I frighten you." Iris joked her fingers inches away from Edward's face.

"You can't imagine how that feels." Edward said after a gentle shake of his head.

"I may have a clue." Iris smiled as the two fell into a soft kiss.

 

With an inhale Iris pulled away and turned towards the restaurant doors that were stationed about twenty steps away from where the couple stood leaned against Edwards Silver Volvo. "Why a restaurant."

"Why not a restaurant." Edward replied. "We've never been on a proper date....I thought it would be nice."

If he were still human his heart would be beating off of the charts. Edward had invited Iris out tonight because he felt that it was crucial that she knew what he was before their relationship moved forward. He chose a restaurant so Iris would feel somewhat safe when she found out and being in the public eye was the best way to do that. "We should."

The pair walked towards the restaurant that read 'La Bella Italia'.

"Why a restaurant." Iris asked.

"Why not." Edward replied

'Well considering you never eat.' Iris thought with a small chuckle.

"I just thought that because we've never been on an actual date, you would enjoy this." Edward said.

"I will...I am enjoying this. Thanks." Iris smiled while the two stepped inside the restaurant. The room fell silent as the cold from the Port Angeles air blew inside, most eyes were set on Edward - who led Iris towards one of the waiters that walked the duo to a vacant table that was slightly secluded from the rest of the restaurant through Edwards request.

"So can I take your order or would you like me to come back." The waiter asked after wiping his hands on the surface of his black waist apron.

"It's alright, I'll have the-." Iris started before scanning the menu that was set on the table. "Spaghetti Bolognese with parsley and parmesan. Thank you."

"Okay. And for you." The waiter said nodding his head towards Edward.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Edward muttered, eyes focused on the two seat table, his nerves were getting the best of him.

Iris smiled to herself recalling her last thought. The waiter walked away with his note pad clutched in his hand.

"Are you okay." Iris asked. Scrunching her eyebrows at the silent Edward.

......"Do you remember the day we first met." Edward replied with a nervous smile.

Iris shrugged with a smile of her own. "I remember you glaring at me for an hour."

Edward laughed with small shake of his head. "I don't remember you being any different either."

"Why bring that up." Iris continued. "Are you going to tell me why you were so angry."

"Yes actually."

Iris bit her lip forcing herself to relax, she knew what he was trying to do. After Iris sent him a nod Edward continued.

"There's something I've been keeping from you because it isn't a secret I can expose lightly, it's a secret I know will change the way you look at me but I need to tell you because I can't be in a relationship with you with a clear conscious without you knowing."

"Wha-what is it." Iris stuttered. She knew that the second he told her the truth would be the moment that she turned into a guilty liar.

It wasn't like she was afraid to tell him or didn't trust him but she couldn't. Telling him her secret isn't something that could be kept hidden because the Circle were the type of force to know everything as soon as it happens and the secret of their world are one of the things they kept a strict eye on.

"The day I first met you, I hated you." Edward said. Iris's eyebrows rose.

"Very straight forward." Iris joked, smiling when Edward laughed.

"Stop making me laugh, I'm trying to tell you something serious." Edward said placing his hand on Iris's after recovering from his laughter.

"Spaghetti Bolognese with parsley and parmesan." A women muttered placing a plate of food and a glass of water on Edward and Iris's table. "And a glass of water."

"Thank you." Iris replied glancing at Edward who the waitress was staring at.

"Is there anything else you need." She asked leaning forward to grab the menus that were laid on the table with a flirtatious smile on her face. She leaned in so close that Iris could read her name tag. Michelle.

Iris cleared her throat to try and get her attention. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Michelle sent Iris a fake laugh and Edward a quick smile before walking away from the secluded area.

"Where were we." Iris continued turning back to Edward who had his eyes set on her.

"I was telling you that I hated you the day I met you." Edward said cringing at his words.

"With all honesty if it makes you feel better, I probably hated you just as much as you hated me." Iris replied.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Edward smiled.

"Sorry?"

"I hated you because you made me feel the weak, you made me crave something that I haven't craved to such a strong extent in years." Edward said. "Being near you at that moment put everything I loved in danger."

"What do you mean." Iris asked with a shaky exhale.

"My family and I hold a secret that could be the end of us if told to the wrong person. I wanted to tell you what it was - what I was because us being in a relationship without you knowing this could put you in danger and that's one of the things I promised myself I would never do." Edward explained.

"What you are." Iris questioned trying to keep from being too suspicious with the way she talked.

"How's the food." Michelle interrupted strolling towards the couple that both held serious expressions on their face compared to her fake smile.

Iris sighed grudgingly thanking the waitress in her mind. "It's fine."

"That's great." Michelle replied pulling out a small slip of paper from her waist apron and slipping it onto Edwards side of table. "Call it if you change your mind about needing anything from me."

Iris scoffed staring at Michelle as she walked away. 'Was she serious' Iris thought. Reaching across the table Iris slid the piece of paper towards her and picked it up. It read a number. She was serious.

"Someone's popular." Iris said sliding the paper back towards Edward. "I'm not even mad at her, if you didn't dazzle everyone you met this probably wouldn't happen."

"Dazzle?"

"Oh please don't ask like you don't know you dazzle people." Iris laughed. Edward shrugged knowing she was right but it wasn't something he could control - it came with being a vampire.

"Maybe I should call her and ask if she felt dazzled." Edward teased chuckling when Iris gave him a look. "That was a joke."

"Not a funny one." Iris said nodding when Edward ripped the piece of paper up a couple times. "Once again, where were we."

"Before I tell you this, I want you to know that I would never hurt you and that it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I hope that it doesn't change the way you feel about me." Edward replied.

"Nothing would change that." Iris reassured.

"I'm - I'm a vampire." Edward said bracing himself for whatever reaction Iris threw his way.

"A vampire." Iris repeated placing her fork onto to her half finished plate of food. "Is that why you never eat anything."

Edward let out an involuntary exhale as sceptical relief and confusion flooded his face. She wasn't running away, he didn't know if that was a good thing. "Yes. It's one of the additions to becoming a vampire."

"One of them?" Iris said. "What are the other additions."

"We all possess superhuman powers, such as speed and strength." Edward explained slowing the pace of his speech. He felt in any second Iris would snap from her calm demeanour. "We also have incredibly keen senses and are able to hear for miles and see in total darkness."

"Is that how you save me during the accident at school." Iris asked. She was trying to act like any curious human but she didn't think she was doing the best job considering the way Edward was looking at her.

Edward nodded his head in response. "So you did see what I did that day. Why did you never ask."

"I didn't think you wanted me to." Iris admitted. "What's wrong....did you want me to ask you."

"No, thats not it. I'm just confused, why aren't you afraid." Edward said.

"Why would I be afraid." Iris replied.

"Did you miss the part where I told I was a vampire."

"If you told me this and I didn't know you I would of been insanely afraid but I know you Edward. I know that you're a good person and you promised me you wouldn't hurt me and I trust you." Iris said.

"You shouldn't trust me." Edward added. "I told you - you made me feel week the first day we met. Theres something about your scent, you and your friends actually. You all have a distinct scent that attracts my family and I. Being so close to you on that day without preparation was insanely painful, if no one else was in that room with us I don't know what I would of done."

Iris clutched onto Edwards hand - that was set on the table - to try and comfort him.

"My family and I, we're aren't like others of our kind. We only feed on the blood of animals." Edward muttered an invisible smile grazing his face. "We call ourselves 'vegetarians."

"Do you know how many of you are out there." Iris asked.

"No. We run into some from time to time. Not a lot of us live with others of our kind, most of us live as nomads and continuously travel from place to place." Edward started. "Being a vampire in this world becomes less tolerable throughout the years when you're alone."

"How long have you and your family been together." Iris continued.

Edward smiled. "Carlisle and I were the first, then he found Esme and I found a mother. Rosalie joined us next - she became one of the first people I ever thought of as I sister. Emmett jumped in right after her and brought the excitement back into our never ending lives. Alice and Jaspers arrival was slightly different but we loved them the moment we met them."

"Is speed the only gift.....vampires have." Iris asked.

"Speed, Strength, Durability, Beauty. Those are the gifts - if you could call them that - we all posses after the transition. Some of us are given powers that are our strongest traits from our human lives."

"Are you speaking from experience or." Iris added.

"I can read thoughts, all except yours and your friends. There's something about you five, every time I try it feels like there's an invisible wall blocking me from entering." Edward explained.

"I - is there something wrong with us." Iris asked struggling to figure out an explanation.

"I tell you I can read minds and you assume there's something wrong with you." Edward sighed.

"Okay then..is there something wrong with you." Iris said laughing. "Maybe you're loosing your powers."

"No. You no on second thoughts something may be wrong with you." Edward joked, playfully rolling his eyes.

Iris spent the rest of the evening listening to the stories Edward told her of his past and feeling guilty that she couldn't do the same.

_____________________________

Robin

"Angela told us you were from out of town." Mrs Weber smiled placing a plate of food in front of Robin before sitting back down next to her husband.

"Yeah, New York." Robin muttered while digging into her food.

"So there are five of you." Mr Weber continued.

"Word gets around fast in this town doesn't it." Robin said.

Mr Weber nodded. "It sure does. Lucky you and your friends still have your privacy, No one knows where you kids live yet, which trust me is pretty amazing in a town like ours."

"My friends parents paid for the house about a mile into the woods, near the Welcome to Forks sign." Robin explained sending a quick glance at Angela who was also taking in the information she didn't know.

Angela's parents eyes grew wide. 

"What about your parents." Mrs Weber asked.

 

"They aren't around much. I mean before my friends and I even moved here we were pretty distant with each other." Robin said a sad smile gracing her face.

"Why's that." Mr Weber said giving his wife and daughter a small shrug when they sent him a disapproving look.

"It's okay." Robin sighed smiling at Angela. "They didn't really take me being-."

"A Lesbian." Angela finished returning Robin's smile.

"Yeah. They didn't take me being a Lesbian well, I guess." Robin nodded.

"Oh." Mrs Weber muttered. "I'm so sorry dear."

"It's okay. It gets easier each year that passes."

"Years! How do you guys deal with the tension when you were at home." Mr Weber continued.

"We didn't, I moved in with one of friends - Caroline - a couple weeks after I told them." Robin said. "Heavy Tension between us would be a huge understatement, I haven't talked to either of them since then."

"That seems very generous of your friends, you all must be really close."

"Yeah they are. I don't think I've seen you guys talk to anyone but each other since you've arrived except Edward Cullen. Him and your friend have been stirring up a lot of talk lately." Angela added.

"Iris." Robin said.

"The Cullen's. You new comers sure know how to herd together." Mr Weber said chucking at his own joke. 

"To be fair Iris is the only one who's had an actual conversation with any of them." Robin replied.

"That's not true. I heard some of your friends went out with some of the Cullen's a couple weeks ago....unless that was a lie." Angela said.

Robin nodded as the memory of Caroline and Xander's little outing with the Cullen's came back to her. "Right, that was when we went on our first date."

"How long have you two been dating exactly." Mrs Weber asked.

"A while now." Angela said a small blush flushing her face.

"Well we're glad you finally told us and that you found someone." Mrs Weber continued turning to Robin with a smile. "I'm glad that you're that someone."


End file.
